Deceptions (Kirk Family Chronicles)
by Samantha Kirk
Summary: 5th book in Kirk Family Chronicles. James Kirk battles Klingons out to overthrow the Klingon Empire after intercepting a secret message. Moderate lang. Elements: kidfic, family, love, sex, dad/daughter, angst, hurt, camping, hostage, parenting, humor.(kids, Kate Kirk, Sam Kirk, Bones, Spock, Uhura, Pike, Scotty, Chekov, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, John Sheppard/Ronin/Cameron Mitchell
1. Chapter 1

Okay hope you enjoy this new story. Please review to keep me motivated in writing it.

.

**CH 1 A Past Mistake**

Spock enters Jim's private office off his ready room at exactly 1230 hrs as Jim replays Archer's message. "Kirk what the hell are you doing out there? Trying to cause the third intergalactic incident in less than a month," Archer demands. "Or just trying to create a new record for shit storms that I have to deal with. I want you and your XO in your ready room at 1230 hours to discuss this Klingon PR nightmare your daughter has gotten us into. Archer out."

Spock listens to the message before approaching Jim's desk. This is the first time he has heard it in its entirety. "Sir do you know which intergalactic incident Admiral Archer would be referring to this time," Spock asks.

Jim sees the barest hint of a smile at the corners of Spock's mouth. "Is that humor Spock?" Jim mocks his first officer. "Because if it is…it's not funny." Jim leans back in his chair flipping a stylus over and over in his fingers.

Spock can tell that his Captain is highly agitated. "Do you have any idea why Admiral Archer would refer to your daughter in the communiqué?" Spock brushes off the brusque remark of the Captain. "The last incident that involved both Katherine and Klingons was on Deneva and…"

"I have no idea Spock. I thought we left that damn mess a thousand light years back," Jim exhales looking at the stars. Spock gets a serious look on his face as a thought strikes him. "What?" Jim demands. Even though Vulcans are not supposed to show any emotion Jim is recognizing some on his First Officer's face.

"If I recall the events correctly, Katherine was awarded the Order of the Bat'leth for her actions on Khitomer," Spock explains. Seeing the 'yeah and' look on Jim's face he continues. "Sir you realize that according to Klingon tradition you are to escort Katherine to Kronos to receive the Order of the Bat'leth." Jim gets stiff hearing Spock's words. Jim was assured after Deneva that the Federation Diplomatic Corp would handle any situation that arisen from that event. He and Kate were to have nothing more to do with it. Spock continues with his line of thought like the Diplomatic Corp doesn't exist. "Archer may be indicating that Kate's presence is required for the award. This may cause problems. Based on our limited information of the event, the recipients must partake in three days of revelry. Each day includes hand to hand combat, the consumption of copious amounts of alcohol, and a feast before the award is even presented," Spock explains like he is teaching a course at the Academy.

Jim leans forward in his chair string at Spock like he has two heads. Jim knows the details of the event just like Spock. "You're kidding me right. This is just another attempt at Vulcan humor?" Jim asks with little humor in his voice.

Spock struggles with Jim not understanding he is serious. "Did you not read my summary? I thought I was very clear on the significance of Katherine receiving this award. To date there has been no other individuals not of the Klingon culture to receive it. Her presence there…"

"Will be like taking a candle into a gunpowder factory to quote an old Earth saying," Kirk finishes Spock's thought for him.

Spock turns his head slightly processing Jim's last statement. "You have clearly stated that this is not a time for humor. Yet your statement indicates you find some form of amusement in our current situation. This is why Vulcan's have difficulty understanding a human's sense of humor," Spock primly answers.

Jim can't help but crack a small smile before turning stoic again. "This ceremony is yearly?" Jim's question is answer by a small nod from Spock. "Well then we are fine. It's been...what 6 months? We still have another six before we should be crossing this bridge. Kate going nowhere near Kronos even if I have to step down," Kirk threatens. "Besides I'd give the Klingon's six hours tops before they exile her and the rest of the human race from their borders if we showed up." Jim attempts to use levity to disguise his fear. Uhura comms Jim signaling the transmission is ready to be connected. Spock walks around to take a seat next to Jim in front of the subspace monitor. "Ready?" Jim glances at Spock before activating the connection. "Admiral Pike, Admiral Archer, what can we do for you?" Jim begins the conversation as politely and as naively as possible.

"Do for me? Do for me?" Archer bellows from halfway across the galaxy. "Kirk your email really screwed us over one good. It has taken all of Spock Prime's diplomatic skills to contain the situation. I think you have done enough," Archer blasts Kirk.

The news about an e-mail surprises Jim throwing him temporarily off balance. "Begging your pardon sirs what email are you referring to," Jim hopes for clarification.

"The god damn email that you sent beginning with _Yo Gorkon_ and signed _Jimmy Kirk and the Enterprise gang_," Admiral Archer thunders.

A hum begins to fill his ears as Archer drones on and on. Jim snaps out of his daze almost as quickly as he entered it. "Sir, I did not send a message using Jimmy Kirk," Jim defends himself as a sickening feeling begins to grow in his stomach. There is only one person stupid enough to pull a stunt like this that he can't exile to Delta Varga.

"I know you did not send it. Do you think I am an idiot?" Archer's face is turning red as he unsuccessfully tries to control his anger.

"No sir far from it," Kirk clears his throat buying time. Jim tries to think when and why Kate would do such a thing. It does not make sense to him.

Pike lays a hand on Archer's arm trying to unsuccessfully calm the Admiral down. "But I am beginning to question your ability to control a ship if you cannot control your own house hold!" Archer regrets the word the minute they leave his mouth. Jim is a good guy and a hell of a Captain. Kate was a wild card months ago but now has settled. From all the reports crossing his desk, Kate has fallen into step and is now under control.

Pike takes over the conversation. "Jim I am sending you a copy of the email now." Pike sends the e-mail and Jim sees the message pop up on his inbox. Jim's eyes grow wide as he reads it.

_**Yo Gorkon,**_

_** Thank you so much for your kind words. I would love to have **_

_** the entire Klingon reception party over for the presentation of**_

_** the Bat'leth Award to Kate. We can do it either here or there.**_

_**We'll call it a party! Comm me when you are ready!**_

_** Jimmy Kirk and the Enterprise gang**_

"Yo Gorkon?" Kirk reads raising his eyebrows uncomprehendingly at the juvenile wording in the message. "Jimmy Kirk and the Enterprise gang…sir he cannot have possibly believed that I would have sent this." Kirk's temper is about to blow. Of all the irresponsible and ludicrous schemes Kate has pulled since she boarded the Enterprise this tops it. Her childish antics have made Jim look like a fool and he has worked too hard for his career and reputation as Star Fleet's youngest Captain for something like this to happen. "I can assure you that this was a mistake. A mistake she will never repeat again," Jim's temper flares as he read it for a second time.

"It was sent via Star Fleet comm systems so only John and I are privy to it being the highest ranking officers present when it was sent. John burned the data base and deleted all references to it. Luckily it was highly classified so the trail was not hard to follow. The Klingons assume that Kate sent it and see the act as one of bravery and courage defying the superiors above her." Pike explains calmly although Kirk knows he is as pissed as he is. "I don't know why she,"

"Let's find out," Kirk says in a forced calm tone the does nothing to hide the anger he is feeling. "Kate" he says crisply through his shirt comm.

"Yeah, what do you need I'm in math right now?" Kate says innocently completely unaware of the hell about to befall her. Math is her hardest subject so she really doesn't want to talk. If she doesn't pass the test on Friday she can't keep her B average. Not keeping her B means no job.

"I need you in my office immediately do you understand me? " Kirk demands in a calm tone.

"Uh I guess," Kate says in a questioning tone. She hears the comm unit abruptly click off before her dad even says the customary Kirk out. Joanna and Erika look at her for an explanation along with everyone in the room.

"Miss Kirk you are dismissed," Dr. Jackson says not brave enough to tell the Captain she should really remain in class.

"What did you do?" Erika says in a dreaded voice. "I have never heard him like that before." Kate wrinkles her forehead in confusion and knows he is not just mad about something but furious. He has been mad at her plenty of times before but only when he spanked her over the Jedi shuttle incident and threatened her with destroying the Holocron did he have that much anger in his voice. Kate shrugs her shoulders slightly and slides out of her seat. All the way to the conference room Kate tries to think about what she did wrong. Kate wonders if he had found Smugglers Run. She dismisses this because he would be calling all of them. Besides they only had half a bottle of whiskey and a pack of cigarettes hidden here. He couldn't actually be that pissed about only that. Zala Tsu's light saber is there but Kate realizes even this could not push him over the edge. She reaches the doors to his office and stops. For the first time she is actually scared to see Kirk. Kate pulls the sleeves down on her shirt so she has something to fiddle with and the door slides open. Kate sees her dad and Spock sitting behind his desk looking at the subspace monitor. Kate instantly knows why she is in trouble. He found out about her on line gambling account. Kate feels a sick ball in her stomach. She had set it up a month earlier form the email her Uncle sent her. Kate only wanted to try it but she has made so much money since Deneb II that she never stopped. Kate thinks of all the excuses she can use to explain it: she needed some money, it is fun, hell she might even blame her Uncle Sam. In the end, Kate decides to play dumb.

"Hey dad," Kate says nervously playing with her sleeves. "You wanted to see me?"

Kirk indicates the seat across from him and Spock. "We have some questions to ask you," he says swiveling the subspace monitor so she can see Admiral's Pike and Archer. From the background behind them Kate knows they are at Star Fleet headquarters. She feels oddly happy that this can't be about the on line poker account. Star Fleet would not be involved with that.

Kate slips into the seat biting her lip. If it is not on-line poker she is now back to square one. "Um okay but I was in the middle of math and you know how hard that is for me," she says slowly buying time to think. "Admiral Pike, Admiral Archer," she greets them politely. Kate looks back and forth to them and her dad. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes Kate there is," Christopher Pike says in a steely voice Kate has never heard. She looks at Kirk for support but he says nothing. Kate swallows nervously playing with her shirt sleeve under the table. She stares back and forth waiting for someone to say something. After what feels like forever Pike answers her. "Kate why did you message Chancellor Gorkon," Pike asks in a level tone. Kate does not miss that his face and body are tense with anger.

"I…..I didn't," she says completely confused. "How would I even get in contact with a Klingon let alone someone as important as Gorkon?"

Jim knows Kate is as lost as he was when the conversation began. He can see it on her face. He brings her up to speed quickly and succinctly. "Kate an official message from me went to Gorkon on Stardate 2259.268." Jim knows Kate is still struggling to figure out stardates so he clarifies further. "It was sent on October 12 just as we were leaving Deneva."

Kate tries desperately to put the pieces of information together in her brain. "I didn't send any e-mails back then. I didn't even know how to do email until like a month ago," she protests vehemently. "This has got to be some mistake. I swear I never," Kate silences herself noticing her dad does not believe her.

Kirk has been staring at her face the entire time she has spoken looking for any indication she is lying. Jim sees Kate has no recollection of the email or event. He downloads the email onto his PADD flinging it across the desk. It stops in front of Kate. "Read it." Kirk says. When she doesn't reach for it he repeats his command in a firmer tone but still does not yell, "Read it."

Kate removes her hands slowly from under the table and opens up the message she typed in at Sick Bay several months ago. As soon as she reads "Yo Gorkon" Kate feels like vomiting. At this point she is now on the same page as everyone else. "I didn't….I wrote it but…..I…I didn't send it." She stammers and when she sees no one believing her she turns to Kirk. "It was a joke," she says weakly with her bottom lip trembling slightly, "to get you to come home. I was mad. I wanted you to stay with me and not go to Deneva. This was from like months ago."

"A joke?" Kirk leans on his desk closing the distance between them. "A joke!" He roars once causing her to jump.

"I…..I..I..I was mad. I wanted to get your attention. I was never going to send it." Kate's eyes are starting to brim with tears. "I…I copied it to my account and I was," Kirk slams his palm on the table loudly trying to expend the anger coursing through his body. His action makes Kate jump in her seat.

"Whether or not you thought this would be funny is not the issue. The message was sent from my account to Chancellor Gorkon. Do you realize what a fool you made me sound like?" Kirk uses a neutral tone that carries all the weight and authority of a Star Fleet Captain behind it. He carefully and deliberately turns to the subspace monitor clasping his hands together on the desk. Kirk scares Kate more like this than if he was screaming at her. Kate reads people very well by interpreting their body language and tone of voice. Aside from being pissed she can't tell if this is ramping up or winding down. Pike, Spock, and Kirk are mad but giving her nothing more to go on. Not having control of the situation is really freaking her out.

"Katherine all Star Fleet classified documents are not able to be copied. You never moved it to your account. You moved the document to outgoing transmissions, which for Star Fleet senior officers are automatically sent at designated time intervals. This is standard operating procedures for all senior level positions," Pike explains, "and would not have been known by you."

Kate swallows back the bile rising in her throat. This cannot be happening her mind screams. She has tried to fit in here so hard recently. Kate has to make them see it was only a mistake. "No, no, no, I never sent it I swear it was supposed to be funny," She says as large tears spill over her eyes blurring her vision. Kate feels a burning that starts in her stomach and radiates out from there. She quickly brushes the tears away with a shirt covered palm. "That was a long time ago. This was not me well...not the me now. I was angry at everything back then but not now. I would never do anything like this now. Dad you have to believe me," Kate cries reaching out to touch his hands. She could care less who believes her now except for her dad. He has to believe her.

Jim's expression softens looking at Kate's panicked face. He covers his hand over hers. Regardless of the situation Jim needs Kate to know he is on her side for better or worse. "I understand that and believe you but your sincerity or apologies now won't fix the problem," Jim says calmly.

"Katherine you need to understand the seriousness of your actions. We have contacted Chancellor Gorkon and explained it was an error but if that message had been sent to say Commander Muurgtha events may not have played out so smoothly. Your father's commission could have been revoked or at least suspended until an inquiry board," Archer states firmly and loudly. Although he is not technically yelling, Archer never uses anything less than a loud, brusque tone that always seems like he is on the verge of taking some cadets head off.

Kate flies to her feet, face white as a ghost and says in a voice laced with panic, "Don't take the _Enterprise_. It is his life his world. I'll go anywhere. I'll say anything. I'll or do anything to make it right but don't take the _Enterprise_ from him. The _Enterprise_ is our home. I am sorry. I am sorry," she repeats over and over to Kirk and the monitor. Kate is trying not to visibly shake she is so scared. If Kirk looses the _Enterprise_ she loses everything: Her way to get back to Sky River, her friends, and ultimately him. Neither Han nor Kirk could suffer the loss of their ship and not have it fundamentally change them.

"Sorry don't cut it young lady. You can't expect an apology to dig us out of this cluster fuck you have created with your childish temper tantrum," Archer reprimands face turning red again.

Kirk can't help but jump to Kate's defense even though she is at fault for the entire situation. "She has gotten the point Sir. No need in beating a dead horse. My daughter is NOT a cadet you can just berate. Yes she did make a mistake but she won't do it again. We need to figure out how to remedy this, not rehash what we already know," Jim's tone is icy but controlled. Jim squeezes Kate's hand letting her know he is on her side for the long haul.

Pike sees what Jim sees on Kate's face. All the men do around the desk. Kate looks on the verge of a panic attack and needs to be calmed down. "Kate no one is taking the _Enterprise_ from your dad," Pike says softly, "but you need to realize what can happen when you blindly react and don't know the rules. We are going to fix this but you need to think before you act impulsively next time. Sometimes things aren't funny later on," Pike says firmly but gently. He has dealt with cadets fucking up for years and can see this conversation has left an impression.

Kate slowly takes her seat looking at Kirk. He was shocked at seeing the terror on her face at the thought of losing the _Enterprise._ He softens his voice and body, "Sweetie you need to mind your business in matters that don't affect you. Not everything is what it seems sometimes." Kirk sees Kate relax, but her eyes are still desperately searching his for an answer.

Kate swallows visibly getting herself together. "Okay so what do you want me to do to fix this? I have an idea," Kate starts but is cut off by Archer.

"You have done enough already. Let the adults handle this," Archer roars at the audacity of the child sitting across from him.

Kate has the sneaky suspicion Archer just dismissed her. She needs to clarify her skill set to him. "Look…back home my mom taught me how to deal with things like this. I know I can fix this if you just let me try. Gorkon and I," Kate tries again looking Pike in the eyes as she speaks.

"Kate be quiet for now," Jim orders firmly but gently.

Kate turns her pleas to him. "But dad you know I can fix this. Tell them I am good in these situations." Kate rambles quickly hoping he will jump to her side like he did earlier.

Jim can see Kate is not going to give up. "Sirs can you give me a minute," he stands from his desk. "Kate follow me," he orders in a cool, even tone heading for the door.

Kate follows him begging the entire time to let her help. As soon as the doors close and they are in his ready room Jim spins on a dime. Kate stops short of actually running into him she was following so close. "Kate…you got me in deep shit with Archer, with the Federation, with Pike," he lectures.

Kate licks her lips. She has one last chance to convince her father she can help. "I can do this I know it. Give me a chance."

It takes every ounce of self control for Jim to not lash out at Kate. Jim knows she is desperate to make amends but this situation is not one she can fix or be involved in. "Kate be quiet," he snaps silencing her. "What you can and can't do doesn't matter now. Archer is right. I'm sorry doesn't cover this one kiddo."

Kate turns her feelings of helplessness into anger. "Then what will," she raises her voice frustrated. "I mean what the hell am I supposed to do if they won't let me talk to the Klingons."

Jin levels a finger at Kate indicating she had better watch her tone. Kate reads his body language knowing he can go one way or the other. Kate shuts up hoping Jim will stay with a lecture and not a spanking. "THAT is for the Admirals and me to deicide. It is not your job. The email was sent. The damage is done." Jim's words are final and his tone icy.

Kate knows she has no options but can't give up. She has to help them. "But," she stutters at a loss for words.

"No buts Kate," he warns barely able to keep his voice calm. Jim paces the hall room trying to expel his energy. After several laps he can see Kate is near panicking again. "It is going to be okay." Jim exhales walking over to her. He opens his arms as Kate falls into them. "I will fix this. I am going to take care of you always." He kisses her on the head breaking the embrace. "Go back to class. We'll talk later."

Kate looks up into his eyes. She knows he is not lying. "I swear I will never do this again," Kate promises wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Jim grabs a tissue from the center of the table. "I know you won't," he passes it to Kate as she blows her nose. "I will see you tonight. Now go back to class." Jim turns heading back into the meeting. Jim knows Kate is following him but does not have time to deal with her.

"But dad I know if you just gave me one minute," Kate pleads as the door closes in her face.

Jim walks around the desk taking his seat. Spock immediately brings Jim up to speed. "Sir, the Admirals were just explaining their current plan to deal with the situation," Spock hands Jim a PADD with a hardcopy detailing their verbal explanation.

Jim takes the PADD. "Thanks Spock. So how are we dealing with this fiasco?" Jim glances at the written form of the plan as he speaks. Jim's expression goes from anger to shock as he reads the document. "Excuse me Sir…the presentation of the Bat'leth? I thought that was going to be done through the diplomatic corp? Now you are expecting Kate to receive it personally? No. No way in hell," Kirk says confused.

Pike is surprised Jim's reaction is this calm. "Jim, Gorkon is willing to forgo Kate's actual presence on Kronos as dictated by Klingon custom. He can't guarantee her safety there nor any Federation citizen."

"Good because it's not like I'd take her there in the first place," Jim spats. Pike rubs his forehead seeing the uphill battle beginning to present itself.

Archer silently applauds Kirk but has to remember what must be accomplished at this meeting. "Watch the attitude son," Archer warns. "You created this mess when you let her go half cocked down to Khitomer."

"Yes sir," Jim sits ram rod straight biting back the comment he wants to say. "But with all due respect sir, I didn't let her just waltz down to Khitomer. She did that on her own. Had I known what she intended, I would have yanked her off the transport pad and thrown her in the brig."

Archer's sympathy towards Kirk wanes. "But the point is you did not stop her and she did go."

"I wasn't there to stop her sir because I was doing my job on the ship," Jim leans in towards the screen struggling to maintain a civil tone. "I did not know what she was capable of then but do now. A stunt like that will NEVER happen again."

Pike sees this conversation going nowhere. "Gentlemen with all due respect this is not getting us anywhere." Pike sees Jim's posture relax slightly. "Jim the situation on Kronos is unstable at best. The Klingons are clearly divided on a human receiving their equivalent of a purple heart. The bestowing of the Order of the Bat'leth is not sitting well with some factions. We have heard rumors that fringe groups are calling for the resignation of Chancellor Gorkon over it."

"Then why not refuse the award. I do not think Captain Kirk would mind if his daughter was not to receive it," Spock states the logical way to end this situation.

"THAT'S an understatement. Melt it down for scrap mental for all I care," Jim slumps back in his chair fidgeting with a stylus. Spock's proposal does interest him though". "So yeah, why not refuse? Tell them we are honored but," Jim waves his hand hoping someone will finish his thought.

"That would be diplomatic death. See the other half of the Klingon Empire, not clamoring for Gorkon's resignation, is heralding her as a saint for saving those Klingon kids. Why couldn't you have had a normal girl Kirk," Archer jokes. "One worried about breaking a nail and not saving the universe." Archer's comment draws a smirk from Jim.

Pike again interjects trying to keep the conversation on topic. "We have tried to refuse it on numerous occasions. The Klingon's refuse to revoke it claiming it is not honorable. The diplomatic corp feels it will do more harm than good if she refuses to receive it." Pike leans back matching Jim's faked relaxed posture. "I cannot force you to do anything. Both Archer and I have agreed to stand but whatever decision you make. This is the best plan we can come up with."

"Thanks you Sirs," Jim nods but Pike cuts him off from further explanation.

"Jim we are at a balancing point here. Just like the Klingons, half of the Federation is pushing for war. Everyone sitting here knows we are not prepared to engage in such a war." Pike's words hold a desperate quality Jim doesn't miss. This has to be of paramount importance for Jim's mentor and father figure to fumble with words. Pike has never pulled any punches before with Jim.

"Bottom line me Admiral," Jim says not caring which one answers. Jim braces as a sickening feeling grows from his stomach. He knows what Pike and Archer want but needs to hear the actual words.

"Bottom line is you will present Kate to the Klingons at a specified location one week from now," Archer orders what Pike can't.

Both men take it as a good sign Jim has not disconnected the transmission. Jim pauses staring at Kate's picture on his desk. "Sir you really expect me to just hand Kate over to the Klingons. She's 12 and a kid. There's got to be another way." Jim directs his words to Kate's picture and not the men on subspace.

Pike's heart is breaking for Jim and the impossible decision he has to make. Although Pike assured Kate Jim would not lose the _Enterprise_ over this, everyone knows what will happen if Jim does not comply. Pike hangs his head shaking it. "Son we have been given assurances that her safety is of the utmost impotance. The Klingon's can't risk the civil instability that would occur with an attempt on Kate. It is as much a concern to them as it is to you. I was told to tell you that the life of one human has never held in balance the lives of so many Klingons. Honor dictates blood will run the street if a single drop of hers is spilled."

"Gorkon said this personally or one of his staff? If I am to trust a Klingon I want to hear that from Gorkon himself. No offence sirs, but he is the FIRST Klingon bastard that I have not wanted to shoot on sight," Jim begins the bargaining process. If he has to do this, Jim will make sure it is planned to his specifications for maximum safety.

"The Klingon council has given us assurances she will be treated as one of their own," Archer says trying to be fatherly. Jim sharply glances at Archer. His look says everything that can't be recorded on the transmission. "Jim I know what you are feeling right now,"

"You can't possibly know what I am feeling," Jim cuts him off. "The Federation has again demanded a martyr from the Kirk family: First my father and now my daughter. I will assure you the latter will not suffer the same fate if I have to start a war to protect her."

Both Admirals have their answer just as Sock Prime predicted. Jim will participate in Star Fleet's plan. Pike tries to lighten the sullen mood. "I did speak on your behalf and explain that hand to hand combat and booze would not be acceptable," he chuckles. "I hope I did not over step my bounds son. With Alpha team and Kate participating in these events I was afraid the Klingons wouldn't stand a chance."

Chuckles erupt around the table except from Spock who does not see the humor in Pike's statement. Jim tosses the stylus on the table. He assumes the relaxed posture of leaning on the desk as he addresses the Admirals. "Not at all. Kate drinking is a nightmare I want to avoid and combat that's a hell no."

Archer begins to second phase of the discussion. He hopes Jim will be as amenable to it as he was accepting this assignment. "Because of the volatile nature of the situation only the four of us and Gorkon's immediate council will know the details of the ceremony."

Jim steels himself for another round of fighting and negotiating. He knew the outcome of the situation before either Admiral began. Jim saved up his anger and hallmark stubborn streak for now. "So what am I to expect?" Jim's mind is sharp and ready to shred every piece of Star Fleet's plan until it resembles the one slowly forming in his mind.

"To avoid any complications," Archer clears his voice, "the location and time will be given so that each party will arrive at the same time. No one will be there first. They wanted you to beam over to their ship," Archer is immediately cut off by Jim.

"You're kidding. I hope you're kidding," Jim sits straighter.

"No I am not. I don't know what fat assed liberal bastard in the Klingon Council actually thought that was a viable option but I know the one stupid enough to propose it." This is the Archer Jim knows and loves. Archer leans towards Jim like he can actually shorten the distance between the two men. "I don't think that one will be speaking to me at the next reception." Jim lets a laugh escape. Only twice has Jim been on the receiving end of a pissed off Archer. They are events Jim still has the occasional nightmare about and the bar to which Jim measures all ass chewing's to.

Pike is more diplomatic than either Jim or Archer. He attempts to get the meeting back on track. "So Spock Prime made a deal using a non-habitated planet for a dinner reception and the presentation of the award," Pike proposes what he hopes Jim will agree to.

Jim begins the bargaining process. "One day and it all occurs on the _Enterprise_. "Finger foods, small talk, here's the award, and done." Jim counters knowing he is going to have to give somewhere. This is the highest honor the Klingons can bestow and not the divisional trophy for intramural baseball at the Academy.

"Jim…you have to be serious," Pike admonishes. He should have known Jim was two steps ahead of them from the beginning.

"Fine I will feed them dinner before I boot their ass to the curb," Jim offers deadly serious.

Spock tries to reign in his Captain as diplomatically as possible. "Captain I concur with your assessment of not boarding the Klingon vessel." Spock's statement draws a nod from Jim, "however, it is logically that they would have the same reservations about boarding a Federation vessel."

"Not if they are that sincere about Kate's safety. I mean where is she the safest but here," Jim politely explains.

"That being said Captain I am not sure we can convince them to turn their ceremony into a one hour affair. The presentation of the Order of the Bat'leth is a most sacred event. This one, of historical significance, because Katherine will be receiving it," Spock tries to convey the significance of a non-human receiving the award but Jim doesn't care.

"Then it will be significantly short and easy to report on," Jim gives Spock a face indicating he will not budge.

Spock gives Jim a withering gaze where Jim pretends to buckle. "Fine we will do it over two days if the Klingon's appear to be on the up and up. We will have dinner on the _Enterprise_ followed by a quick ceremony on planet to get the award," Jim compromises. "But if I have any inclination that any detail is not going to be honored or that something feels off…I pull the plug. At any time I reserve the right to pull the plug," Jim clarifies his response to make sure with absolute certainty Star Fleet and the Federation know what to expect from him and his crew.

Archer does not indicate that Spock Prime is already putting together this plan with the Klingon ambassador. It scares him how much he and Jimand the elder Vulcan think alike. One day Archer will ask Jim why Spock Prime specifically requested to be assigned to this diplomatic team. Spock Prime had prepared Pike and Archer for this meeting with Kirk like it had already happened. "Jim can you do this," Archer asks the young Captain sitting across from him. He is not sure he could if he was in Jim's place.

"Yes sir, as long as the Klingons follow their end of the bargain," Jim assures both Pike and Archer with dead seriousness.

Archer admires Jim more than he will ever let him know. He tries to find at least one bright spot for the young Captain. "Well at least Kate is not incapable of taking care of herself given those Jedi skills. From what I hear the rumors of her skills are quite,"

Kirk feels his chest tighten. His protective father instincts take over. "Just basic stuff nothing to brag about," Kirk says tight lipped. "And those rumors are just that. Rumors. She is a smart mouthed street kid that has learned a few tricks over the years. No different than her father," Kirk tries to deflect and play down the rumors. "Will there be anything else? I have a daughter to yell at."

Pike knows far more than Archer about Kate. He gives Jim is way out. "Yeah we are done here. I will contact you as soon as I get any information. Good luck Jim…Pike out."

Kirk lets out the deep breath he has been holding slamming his fist on the desk. "We're in deep shit Spock."

Spock forces Jim to focus on the Klingon situation directly and not Kate's involvement although both are intertwined. "Captain, I think we should contact Alpha team and apprise them of the situation."

Spock issuing orders snaps Jim out of his daze. "Good idea and have readiness drills scheduled all week long," Jim says striding to the bridge. "I will not get caught with my pants down against these Klingon bastards."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my co-author Lone Wolf O'Neill for helping me write this. To Cuban Pirate Princess and Ladycrow67 thanks for following me. Please enjoy and review**.**

**.**

**Deceptions Ch 2 What do we know**

**.**

**ENTERPRISE READY ROOM**

Jim enters his ready room coffee in hand. By now all of Alpha team knows the subject matter of the meeting just not the specific details. Jim prepares to answer their questions and have them find any loophole he missed. He takes his customary seat at the head of the table. "Okay people I know you are not completely in the dark. Tell me what you think so far," Jim asks taking a sip of his coffee. He gives it several seconds as each voice calls out drinking his coffee, leaning back in his chair. Slowly everyone begins to stop until only one is speaking.

"An' Star Fleet expects us to trust the bloody bastards," Scotty's voice rings out. "I dunna trust 'em nor their leader Gorkon." Scotty points a finger at Kirk, "but the Enterprise will be able to beat any Bird of Prey they send at her. Aye can promise ya that sir."

"I'm counting on that," Jim says seriously. "Okay so now to make it perfectly clear we are all on the same page, I am going to detail my conversation with Admiral Pike and Admiral Archer. What I am about to say doesn't leave this room. All communications will be verbal and the point of contact with Star Fleet starts and ends with Uhura. No other shift will be privy to anything discussed until the day of the mission, understood." Jim's tone is sharp and to the point.

Sulu cuts to the heart of the issue bothering all of them. "Sir does this have to do with Kate?" The team sits a bit straighter waiting for Kirk's response.

Kirk attempts to exhale his anger before speaking in a loud sigh. "I am blaming no one but myself at this table but Kate found a way around just about everyone here through sheer luck. Yet again MY lovely daughter has found a way to embroil herself in another galactic incident. It seems she used my work PADD to pen an e-mail to Gorkon when we were in orbit around Deneva." Jim turns to Jack with a smirk, "Nice babysitting there guys. Somewhere between you and Bones she managed to piss off half the Klingon Empire." Jim rolls his eyes at Jack and Bones as both men stare at each other.

Bones is shocked to hear his name. "I never let her out of my sight," Bones swears with a small chuckle. "If Jack wasn't with her I was."

Even though Jack knows Jim is joking, Jack does not find it as humorous as the Captain or doctor. The fact this fiasco started with either him or Bones leaves a bad taste in his mouth. "Sir, would it be possible for me to ground her for the past offense. Say on nights you have bridge duty?" Jack says dryly. Communications is not part of his job but Kate's antics have again put her and Jim in a position of danger. Protecting the Captain is his job and not one he takes lightly.

"Take a number and get in line. I have her this week and it gets better," Jim laugh mirthlessly. "She sent it through the concealed sub carries lines off the Enterprise."

Uhura sits up straight tossing her ponytail over a shoulder. "No…no way not when I was on this ship," she says crossing her arms. "Nothing or no one transmits off this ship without my knowledge especially her. She has a no contact communication subroutine except for immediate Alpha crew, the kids, Admiral Pike and your brother as requested by you. Anything sent by her comes to me and then is forwarded to you. Nothing was sent from her account."

"That's because she sent it from my account," Jim says nodding yes as Uhura slowly puts the pieces together. Jim explains for everyone else. "Kate wrote the following email using my work PADD to piss me off," Jim indicates point at the large PADD affixed to the wall. A mixture of throat clearing, stifled laughs, and stunned faces greet Kirk as his staff reads the e-mail. "Not knowing how our communication system worked she placed it in my outgoing box which was,"

"sent as a data dump as we left Deneva," Uhura looks like she is ready to either be sick or kill someone. She still can't believe something like this slipped her attention. "And this happened when?" She asks stunned.

"Six months ago…but it took that long for the Klingon's to decide to act on it," Jim tells the group

Chekov is glad he is not in the hot seat this time. He has his share of Kate Kirk headaches. Beaming her off an exploding shuttle and missing her beaming off the Enterprise have been his highlights. Still he is shocked she was able to send the email without help. "Sir, six months ago but she could barely work ze replicators. Are you sure she did not have help?"

On one hand Jim wishes she had been given help. "Yes. At each point she was able to, using Murphy's Law, bypass all our safety systems. I believe her when she said she did not ever intend to send the message. This issue is it was sent."

Jack is more concerned about what the Klingons want. Right now he could care less how Kate actually got the message out. "Bottom line this Jim. What is going on and what do you mean the Klingon's have decided to act on it."

"People the bottom line is this," Jim takes a deep breath. "The Klingon's feel this e-mail was not a childish act of defiance against me but against the Federation. They see it as a feat of bravery to sue to peace when both the Federation and the Klingon Empire have a large faction clamoring for war. Plain and simple it is a PR move," Jim has every pair of eyes riveted on him. "We have been order by Star Fleet command to meet a Klingon delegation on an uninhabitaed planet. There Kate will be given the Bat'leth award by Chancellor Gorkon himself." Jim can see Jack leaning forward to voice concerns. "Before you start Jack," Jim holds up a hand, "the initial proposal was Kronos itself countered by beaming over to a Bird of Prey. The uninhabited planet is not favorite my choice but the best out of the three options." The room stays quiet letting Jim continue uninterrupted. "This will be a two day event. There will be a dinner aboard the Enterprise for the all senior staff prior to the award presentation on ground the next day. I am hoping the ceremony only lasts an hour and then we are on our way. Our orders are play nice then leave." Jim sums up the event and waits for the comments.

"Play nice?" Sulu asks sarcastically. "Do Klingon's even know how to do this?"

"Doubtful laddie," Scotty says shaking his head.

Jack is instantly going over ways to handle the dinner and ceremony. "I will issue phasers for each member of the crew going dirt side. I have a gut feeling the Klingons will make their move on planet. The dinner will be,"

Scotty whips his body towards Jack. He can't believe Jack is not screaming about the Klingon's boarding the _Enterprise_. "Dinner laddie? Really Jack, ya think the bloody Klingon bastards are actually just coming for the haggis and not to cause trouble there," Scotty says pissed.

Jack trains a WTF look at Scotty. "They are going to cause trouble anywhere they can but they will probably enjoy that crap and eat before raising hell," Jack's sarcasm draws a look of annoyance from the chief engineer. "Of course I think they have a darker plan than sampling our cuisine."

"Then what are you 'tended to do 'bout it," Scotty snaps back. "The _Enterprise_'ll hold off any Bird of Prey but if we blindly open our door we're gonna have a wee bit more problems than who is sitting next who."

"Whom Mr. Scott," Jack corrects his biggest grammatical pet peeve. "Who is sitting next to whom?"

Jim can see this discussion getting out of hand quickly. "Look I get it. Everyone is on edge. I know that," Jim takes a cleansing breath before breaking the part of his plan no one knows about. "So I am going to be the only one accompanying Kate to the ceremony. Everyone else will stay on the Enterprise and at the first sign of trouble depart the system."

"Um no sir," Jack is loudest protestation in room and his voice cuts through the others like a knife. "I am your chief of security and as such I will be there with you. It is my job to protect you." Jack can see his pleas are falling on deaf ears. "Spock back me up here," Jack urges turning to the First Officer.

Jim was waiting for this and sharply cuts Jack off. "Uh no your job is to protect the ship Jack."

Spock swivels in his seat staring at Jim. "I mean no disrespect Jim," Spock uses Kirk's given name to make his response more personal. This is not missed by Jim. "Colonel O'Neill is correct Captain. Star Fleet regulation 4.261 states the chief of security is tasked with the safety of the captain."

Jack has never been so happy to hear the pointy eared bastard quote a regulation in his life. "See you have no choice in the matter according to Star Fleet regulation four point something, something, something." Jack has never seen a reason to memorize the countless regulations of Star Fleet. They are easily accessible on line if he needs one but they are never been any help in a fire fight.

Jim tires to keep the mood light. His crew is already under enough stress and they are not anywhere near the Klingon ship. "Fine if we are under fire…take a phaser hit for me," he jokes, "but you are NOT a personal body guard. I know this rankles the hell out of you but I am the Captain so." Jim shoots him a warning glance before adding, "does it need to be an order Jack? I am not risking any more lives than necessary. My decision stands."

Jack is ready to explode. Jim's stubbornness may have saved his life Iin the past but it is not putting it in jeopardy. "I cannot do my job from up here," Jack tries to keep his tone non-confrontational. Jim may allow a more than expected amount of leeway with his crew; however, calling his boss a stubborn asshole is not appropriate with others around.

Jim tries one last time to smooth things over with Jack. "And that is why I need you up here to get me out of any shit down there if it comes to that," Jim punctuates his words by stabbing a finger on the table. "Any other questions?" Jim signals the end of the meeting. One look at Jack tells Jim this is far from over. Jack is a good man and good at his job. Jim would not tolerate being dismissed if he were in Jack's position. He won't do it to him. "Everyone dismissed unless you have something to say off the record," Jim adds solely for Jack. There is a lot of work to be done. Alpha crew does not need to be stuck in a conversation that doesn't pertain to them. Jack leans back in his seat getting comfortable. Jim stares directly at the colonel as he adds, "or by all means stay seated." The room clears except for Jack but Jim had expected that. He tries to deflect the anger he sees simmering just below Jack's calm exterior. "Jack, Jack, Jack, you are not making my job any easier," Jim tires to sound breezy and care free.

Jack returns Jim's forced smile brushing a non-existent piece of dirt from his uniform. "Nor you mine. Can I ask you a question without you getting mad?" Jack queries looking up at his commanding officer. Jim nods a yes response waiting for Jack to hit the roof with his typical witty remarks. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

His response catches Jim off guard drawing a small laugh. "Wow not what you typically say," Jim shakes his head acting like the word fuck is the worst thing he has ever heard. "I pegged you more for the are you nuts response."

"Would you prefer bonkers?" Jack uses his more laid back terms but the anger still laces each word. "I figured fuck described the situation of you going into a hot zone without back up better than golly. Especially when your idea of back up is your twelve year old daughter?"

Jim knew this was going to be a battle but his nerves are raw. He doesn't care that Jack is speaking freely but Jim Kirk has been lectured once to many times today. "If I had any other god damn option here I would take it but I am bunk," Jim confesses trying to keep a cool tone.

Jack is astounded by Jim's sudden death wish. "Gorkon will have guards and so should you?" Jack cuts to the chase.

"Maybe," Jim concedes the point trying to hide his unease from Jack.

Jack gives Jim a withering look. "Maybe? Have you thought this might be a set up and they want you dead and Kate as a hostage?"

"Of course I have but maybe…just maybe they don't. Maybe they are suing for peace. Gorkon is not an idiot." Jim does miss the annoyed huff that comes out of Jack. "The Klingons are in no better position to start a war then we are," Jim states hotly as Jack slumps back almost childlike. "What you think they can win a war?"

"I'm not referring to war. I am referring to you being an idiot. When have you ever know a Klingon NOT to seek revenge on a real or imagined slight to their honor? You really think you daughter is worthy of the Bat'leh over saving 10 Klingon kids?" Jim knows Jack is not being insubordinate or trashing Kate but looking at the situation with a calculating eye.

Jim leans forward on the table. "Jack, what if by some chance this is legitimate? That Gorkon wants to give Kate the award as some sort of peace offering."

"Great," Jack says with false merriment. "Let's throw a party afterwards. I don't care," Jack yells. Jim can see he is highly agitated. Jack never loses his cool. "But if this is not meant to be peaceful…your life will be forfeit and Kate will be gone before I can react."

Jim knows he is right but he is not in Jack's position to just flat out refuse. "Let me think on it. No promises," he tries to appease his security chief. "I am to get more intell tomorrow. Maybe it will change our perspective."

"More intell about a fucked up situation is not going to make it better. You have a beautiful daughter Jim. She needs you not a memory or vice versa. I'd think real hard about how sincere Klingons can be." Jack gets up. He knows Jim's hands are tied but it doesn't make him any less pissed off. Jim sits alone in the ready room going over the events form both meetings.

**.**

**DENEVA MINING CORP HEADQUARTER'S **

"Hey boss man," Kowalski says sticking his head in to Sam Kirk's office door. He was voted the most likely to survive delivering this message to Star Fleet's Beta quadrant head of Section 31.

Sam Kirk looks up from the documents he was reading. "What's up Kowalski?" At first glance Sam Kirk looks every bit the Manager of the Science Division for Deneva Mining Corporation. He is handsome, wears a suit and has the picture perfect family. On second glance anyone can see he moves with the precision of an animal stalking its prey. When he is troubled, the halls clear as he strides down them. He rarely issues a command twice and all his orders are met with an expediency not found in any other department. It is a perfect cover for Section 31 to stick their noses anywhere they chose under the guise minerals are found everywhere.

Kaowalski walks into the room taking a seat across from Sam. "I have something that for ya," Kowalski holds a PADD in his hand.

Sam leans back in his seat knowing it is company business and not mining business. "Okay anything interesting," Sam says friendly enough as a scowl begins to cloud his features. Sam hits a sound dampening field isolating his office from any sort of covert spying device.

"Promise not to shoot the messenger," Kowalski jokes passing over the PADD. He has worked with Sam Kirk long enough that Kowalski is fairly certain he will survive the encounter.

"No," Sam Kirk shoots back in an flat tone. Kowalski is acting too squirrely for Sam not to be concerned.

"Damn," Kowalski laughs leaning back preparing for the shit storm that is about to fall on their divisional office.

"What is this? What am I looking at?" Sam demands authoritatively. He does not immediately recognizing why a set of coordinates to a Starship from Star Fleet should concern him.

"This is a message that was intercepted that we can't decipher," Kowalski pauses before going on anticipating Sam's reaction.

"What do you mean we can't decipher it," Sam asks icily. "It is our job to encrypt shit other people can decipher."

"I know and it's bugging the shit out of us. We've tried everything 3 times. Even when old school," Kowlaski picks at an imaginary piece of lint on his dress pants stalling for time. "It took us an hour to decipher the first part of the message. It was something about a Klingon award but what caught my attention was the destination." They may be friends but Sam is not going to take the next part of the news well. "Message one was sent to Star Fleet but as you can see once it left Star Fleet HQ a Trojan program activated re-encrypting the message. We have no idea what message two contains."

"Where was the second message directed to," Sam asks looking at the brilliant piece of coding in front of him.

"It was sent to the _Enterprise_," Kowlaski says quickly waiting for Kirk's wrath to fall.

Sam Kirk sets the PADD down and methodically straightens his desk gathering his thoughts. "Why is this the first time I am hearing about an encrypted message sent to the _Enterprise_, involving the Klingon's?" Sam slowly interlocks his fingers and settles a deadly gaze on Kowalski.

"Because it the first I heard of it," Kowalski feels Sam's gaze burning on him. "Sam I just got back from lunch when Tom calls me over to his desk showing me this," Kowalski defends himself leaning forward in the chair. "I saw what you did and brought it to you." Kowalski is willing to take some of the blame off Tom. The guy should have given Sam this message hours ago so Kowalski offered to take it to Sam Kirk for him. Kowalski is not going to take the blame for another asshole that thinks they can take over the Federation or fuck with the Kirk family.

Sam doesn't doubt Kowlaski's story and moves on. "What do our sources say?"

Kowalski clears his throat before speaking. "Word on the street is that your niece is going to receive the Order of the Bat'leth over the Khitomer incident by Gorkon himself. Fringe elements are not real happy about this so they are not doing it on Kronos. They are worried about assassination of…well take your pick we have Gorkon, Jim, Kate, and several key members of the Klingon High Council there. Now Jim and Kate would only be killed to make a point or try to ignite a war with the Federation. But if one of those Klingons were killed," Kowalski slumps back in the chair, "it would change the political landscape." Kowalski realizes he just presented Kate and Jim as not worth their attention and secondary concerns.

Sam waves off Kowalski's backpedaling before it starts. If it was not his family, Sam Kirk would actually be thinking of an angle to use Kate and Jim. He looks back down at the PADD and begins to form a plan. "So the _Enterprise_ was to meet at these cords," Sam Kirk brings up a map of that section of the galaxy stabbing at a point with his finger. "But the actually coordinates could be anywhere." Sam stares in silence at the map. "Why are these people not with us? Recruitment is slacking," he says humorlessly. Sam claps his hands together like he is about to embark on a fun adventure. "I want all projects dropped and this code deciphered ten minutes ago. Contact Vagh'Bar on Ty'Gokor and find out what they know on their end," Sam returns to his seat after calmly issuing his orders.

A nervous smile crosses Kowlaski's face. "Uh Vagh'Bar is not going to like getting a coded message from us on Ty'Gokor," Kowlaski wants to make sure he understands Sam correctly. Ty'Gokor is a fortified planetoid located in an asteroid belt deep inside Klingon space and site of the Hall of Warriors. If anyone would have the inside track it would be Vagh'Bar but contacting him would be like is Kowlaski's team showing up at Sam Kirk's home for movie night in full battle gear. One false move and they lose this contact. Sam tilts his head to the side not accustomed to be questioned on his decisions. This is the only confirmation Kowlaski needs. He stands throwing up his hands. "Just checking, just checking. I will get it done sir," Kowlaski utters moving towards the door.

"And get me Pike on the line," Sam yells before the door closes.

"Can do sir, "Kowalski hollers from behind the door.

"What is your angle and play," Sam Kirk closes his eyes and tries to see the larger picture from the pieces he knows. This is Sam's skill. He is the best in his field at seeing the panoramic scene given only a keyhole view. He has to be this time. Jim, Kate, and the Federation are depending on his and he won't let them down.

.

**PLANET BORETH IN KLINGON EMPIRE**

"Are you sure he will be ready?" Torak, Gorkon's chief of staff, asks the surgeon finishing the procedure on the volunteer. She looks down at the bloody swollen face. Everything hinges on Tre'gok taking Gorkon's place at the meeting with the Enterprise and then his place on the High Council. Right now Tre'gok only looks like he has been in combat and beaten badly not the Chancellor.

"Yes," Dr. Eric Orleans promises with a snap of the plastic gloves as he removes them. "The swelling should go away in three days maximum well within your five day requirement. I told you I am the best plastic surgeon in the galaxy. Gorkon's own mother would not know the difference. Now where is my money." Eric tries to keep his demeanor calm with four Klingon's glaring down at him. The Klingon's don't scare him as much as not getting paid. "And in case you feel like taking the less honorable way out…I have left enough information to expose your little plan to both the Klingon government and the Federation if I do not return home."

Tanas snarls menacingly as the doctor washes his hands removing the last traces of blood. "And you think your threat will stop me from snapping you neck right now puny human," Tanas snarls menacingly at the doctor.

"Yes I do. I planted a sub-dermal transceiver that is currently linked to my heart," Dr. Orleans taps a small area on his chest. "If my heart should suddenly stop the transceiver will assume I have died," Eric takes slow steps across the room towards Tanas. "At that point a transcript will be sent to Kronos and Earth detailing all of our little activities here," Dr. Orleans explains. He catches the exchange of looks between his Klingon employers. "When my account is credited I will disable the transceiver. Trust me I do not want my less than patriotic activities to come to light either. I figured sending a copy to the Federation was the only honorable thing to do if I was blackmailing you."

Aktah stomps across the room stepping between Orleans and Tanas. The brazen doctor does not understand Klingon honor nor the unspoken challenge he just raised. Too much rides on the plan for a silly murder to ruin it. "Come Doctor, the shuttle with your payment is waiting for you," Aktah wraps his arm around Orleans' bicep and pulls him roughly from the room.

Torak stares down at Tre'gok. "You are going to be heralded as a hero my friend. The spirit of Kathless the Great will fill you guiding your actions in this great endeavor." She hands Tre'gok a mirror.

Tre'gok is stunned. The face staring at him is no longer his but Chancellor Gorkon's . The only part that remains of him is his voice. Tre'gok fears for a moment they will have taken that also. "For the honor of the Klingon Empire," Tre'gok states and feels relief flood his body. His face may be the image of Gorkon but his voice is still his own. Torak smiles at him.

Aktah stands on the small landing pad watching the shuttle with Dr. Eric Orleans lift off. The icy winds whip at his clothes and bite at his skin. He takes a deep breath allowing the cold air to burn his lungs. Being on Boreth instills a sense of duty like no other place in the Klingon Empire. He turns and basks in the magnificent stone monastery before him. According to the Klingon legend, _Story of the Promise_, Kahless the Great would be reborn from the dead at this place. Kahless would lead the Klingon people to the "point of light" from the planet Boreth and conquer the galaxy. To the Klingons, it is the most sacred location in the Empire. To Torak's group it is the perfect place to start the rebellion. Tre'gok's transformation could easily be viewed as a rebirth. From this point forward Tre'gok and the Klingon Empire will be changed forever.

**.**

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS ENTERPRISE**

Kate finishes getting her things together in her room. For all her complaining she is actually looking forward to spending the night at Joanna's. Kate's nightmares have prevented her from going until now. Joanna's assurances they were not going to sleep finally swayed Kate to the idea. Kate crosses the room with her pillow and blanket. "See you in the morning," Kate says kissing her dad on his cheek.

Jim is astounded Kate would think the slumber party was a viable activity after the fiasco with the email event earlier today. He puts his PADD down and faces her. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" Jim asks in a shocked tone.

Kate stops just before getting to the door. She adjusts her backpack on her shoulder looking at him with an equally shocked expression. For a week now she has told him she was staying at Joanna's tonight. "Um Jo's," Kate says a bit too sarcastically for Jim's current state of mood.

Jim decides to play along for the time being. Kate can't possibly think she is going to be allowed to go. "For what," he asks. Kate can see his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

Kate exhales in annoyance. She is trying so hard to remember to ask and tell him every move she makes. The least he could do is remember when she asks him for permission. "We are having that sleepover thing. I told you like a week ago and you said it wasn't a problem," Kate has a feeling that for some reason there is going to be a problem but she can't think why. "You and everyone else have been pushing it for a while. I finally agreed to go…so I am going." Kate hopes the inclusion of the crew trying to convince her to do something will sway her dad. He typically is quick to agree to anything Kate wants to do that involves being a part of the crew.

"I do remember you asking," Jim says slowly, "but you're not going. In fact I would clear your calendar for the next week." Kate apparently took the 'don't worry I will fix it' comment Jim made early way to literal. "Kate you hacked into my work e-mail and caused an intergalactic incident. That is my private account. You have got to respect my privacy. Did you really think you would be going tonight?" Jim is astounded that Kate actually had thought this. He can see she did by the look on her face and the way her shoulders slump.

"What? Privacy? It's not like you give it to me. Privacy is a privilege not a right or at least that is what you are always saying," Kate squeals. She takes a step closer to him. "In fact you wanted me to go."

"Well as your father I give you the privilege of privacy until you don't deserve it. It is my business to be in yours. If I think you are doing something that deserves my attention your privacy is revoked." Jim almost wants to laugh at the situation. For the past six months he has been forcing her to embrace being a kid. Now he is preventing it. If Jim's learned one thing in his life it is that life is surprising. "And yes I did want you to go but that was before the e–mail incident. When I said don't worry I will fix this it did not translate to you are not grounded." Jim sees Kate's cloud over as his words are registering.

"But that was like months ago and a total mistake. I said I was sorry," she reasons.

"Jesus Kate…even if it never blew up like it did you would still be grounded. I told you not to use my work account. And if you remember correctly this is twice now. You also did it at Christmas when you re-wrote your work shift for the 0400-0600 time slot. I warned you then never again. It just so happened that wasn't the first time like I thought," Jim is calm as he speaks. He sees the realization of Kate's actions dawning on her face.

"Well what am I supposed to do now? I was supposed to be there five minutes ago. I am going to look stupid," she protests.

Jim is not in the mood to continue this conversation. "No Kate you're going to look grounded. Next time," he promises turning back to his work.

"NO," Kate says sharp enough for Jim to glance at her. Kate drops the anger and volume of her voice. "Why?" She tries again to convince him he is wrong.

Jim keeps his attention focused on his work and not Kate. "Katherine…no arguments. You need to learn,"

"What…that I can get in trouble for something from months ago. I swore I would never do it again. It's completely unfair that," Kate continues to protest in a whiny tone.

"That all punishments aren't spankings that last for second and then over. Sorry kiddo I am a firm believer in the punishment fitting the crime." Jim continues to sign off on paperwork as he speaks. "Life is unfair. Argue and it will be longer."

Kate is so mad she can't control herself. She drops everything in the middle of the room as she begins to pout and stomp to her room. "You are just being," Kate wants to call him an asshole but has learned to temper her words, "mean."

Jim is happy that Kate is finally thinking before she speaks. "There will be a next time. Pick up your stuff," Jim says signing his name not looking up.

"Why," she stomps back. "I hate this."

Kate little temper tantrum is losing it cuteness. "Because I said so," Jim stands up at his desk. Six months ago Kate would have held her ground but now she knows the consequences of open defiance.

Kate walks back to the pile. "You always just say so but never explain why or what will happen," Kate begins to ramble and mutter under her breathe. She is so mad at Jim and just wants to get the last word in.

"Want me to explain it with the palm of my hand," Jim threatens. It has been several weeks since he has had to use corporal punishment but will again if Kate needs a refresher course of who is in charge.

"No," she says quickly backing down from his challenge.

Jim takes a seat back at his desk before following up with, "then do it now."

Kate gathers up her mess tossing it into her room into a heap. She flops on the couch and mutters "happy now." Rogue lays her head on Kate's knee whining. "I could care less about their stupid texting, and instagrams and picture taking. Doesn't matter. I really didn't want to go anyway. I could care less if they know I am grounded," Kate continues to ramble like her not spending time with her friends is going to make Jim feel bad.

Jim is ready to strangle her but thinks back to all the parenting books he read when she first arrived. A crazy passage from Peter Jones' book, _How to Talk So Your Kids Will Listen,_ pops into his mind. When they didn't listen Old Petey suggested that punishment should be personal and that not all kids react the same. In order to have a lasting effect, a parent needs to make punishments a statement that the behavior will not be tolerated. Jim sees Kate's confiscated mini-PADD, picks it up, and snaps a picture of Kate pouting on the couch. "_Let's see how you like your life flashed to the world,_" Jim thinks taking a picture.

The click snaps Kate out of her pout. "What are you doing?" she demands staring at the camera.

Jim reads aloud as he types the caption, "THIS IS KATE GROUNDED", before sending it to Joanna.

"What did you just do," Kate asks again with a sickening feeling growing in her stomach.

"Since you don't care if Jo or Erika knows, I am just sending them a picture of you grounded. Guess I shouldn't be playing around in your e-mail huh," Jim shrugs his shoulder looking at the picture of Kate. Even mad she is the prettiest little girl he has ever seen. He doesn't care if he is biased.

Kate's eyes grow wide. She plays off grounding all the time but them seeing it really bothers her. "That's not funny," Kate tries to keep a check on her volume when speaking.

"Neither was the email you sent. Whether or not you knew how to send it is one thing. But you knew what you were doing when you wrote," Jim reprimands. "The fact it was sent was the mistake. You writing it wasn't. You deliberately wrote it with every intent to piss me off. That is why I just took your picture and why you are grounded."

Kate flings back into the couch. She can't believe he is still on about the GOrkon e-mail. "Ughhhhhhh! Are you serious? This really is all over that darn email!"

Click. Jim takes another picture with the caption he again reads aloud, "Kate realizing why she is grounded."

Kate is really pissed. Her dad is right. She didn't mean to send it to Gorkon, but she had every intention to send the e-mail to him hoping to piss him off. Kate hates when her schemes back fire. "Stop it. Give that back. You don't' even know how to insta-gram." Kate wishes her dad could just be normal like any other parent.

"I'll learn," he says scrolling through the images on her account. "Now it a good time to practice since it is mine until you are un-grounded in five days." Kate yells into a pillow frustrated. "Hey Erika just texted back. 'OMG Mr. Jim you are so funny. Kate must be really mad'," Jim reads the response. "Want me to tell her anything. Opps she is signing off to watch a movie." Kate lifts the pillow from her face. She hates that she is even caring about the movie. "Dude they got the Maze Runner." Kirk smiles and takes a picture of Kate glaring at him. "KATE SO WANTED TO SEE THAT," he captions the picture and sends it to Erika.

Kate stands furious. "I get it. I will stay out of your stuff. I hate this. I'm going to bed 'cause there is nothing else to do." Kate trying to keep an even tone while sputtering her angry words sounds comical to Jim.

"But I LOVE YOU," he reminds his daughter. "Sleep tight katiebug." Jim glances at the clock. 1945 hrs. He gives her ten minutes before she is back out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deceptions Ch 3 What you don't Know Can Hurt You Part 1**

**.**

**READY ROOM USS ENTERPRISE**

Kirk tries to sit as still as possible waiting for the comm to be put through. Only Spock is able to not fidget or engage in nervous small talk like the rest of Alpha crew. Two hours ago the Enterprise was informed Chancellor Gorkon wanted to speak with the Captain and his senior staff directly. This was not part of the diplomatic agreement but in the interest of good will Jim decides to allow the comm call. The agreement was once the coordinates were sent; neither party would have contact until they both reached the designated planet. Jim listens to the various conversations attempting to get a feel for the mood of his officers. Jack, Scotty and Bones idly chat about the recent Colts-Patriots games. Chekov and Sulu discuss the most efficient route to the planet Upsilon Cerberus IV where the conference will be held. Uhura is giving Spock an earful about Lt. Sanders' incompetency. As if knowing she is being spoken of, Lt. Sanders' high pitched soprano fills the room. "Captain Kirk…Chancellor Gorkon is on the comm. Waiting for your order sir."

Kirk smiles internally as Uhura tenses at Lt. Sanders' voice. After the debacle with the Sith Jedi, all of Delta crew was retrained. It appears the professional development courses worked. Six months ago, Lt. Sanders would have placed the comm immediately. "Thank you. Wait for my mark," Kirk orders straightening in his seat. "Remember people play nice. I am not sure what he wants but let's not screw this before it starts." Kirk takes a moment to look at each person around the table, ensuring they understand what is at stake. "Put him through Lt." Kirk squares his shoulders sitting ram rod straight as Chancellor Gorkon's image fills the wall PADD. "Chancellor Gorkon, so nice to hear from you again. I hope things have been well with you," Kirk offers a stiff, formal greeting.

Gokon smiles while Uhura suppresses a shudder. Klingons are not known to smile except for when they are about to double cross you. "Captain Kirk I am pleased to hear that you have accepted the terms of the meeting. I know you are skeptical of our intentions but I can assure you I only mean to honor your daughter and house," Gorkon tries to set a calm, relaxed tone for the comm call.

Jim keeps his face neutral. "It will be an honor for my daughter and myself Chancellor." Jim lets his eyes stray briefly from Gorkon's as he identifies the two other individuals standing with him. "I look forward to another discussion with yourself, Commander Muurgtha and your Chief of staff Torak."

Torak narrows her gaze at Kirk. "And your crew…they are not coming?" Jack feels the hair on his neck stand slightly. Her question seemed too pointed for his taste.

"No only Kate and I will be attending the l ceremony. My senior staff will be present for the dinner reception only." Kirk gives no explanation for his refusal to let them attend the planet side ceremony. Jim sees Jack's imperceptible wince at the topic they have fought over for two days now. "Trust takes time and patience, Chancellor."

Gorkon sees this comm call will not be as easily as he hoped. "There are many misconceptions on both our sides. It is known to us that you feel we do not value the life of our children. That we hold them somehow less dear than you." Kirk feels warmth spread through his body like he is a child caught in a lie. This is the prevailing view of most Federation citizens. Gorkon saves Kirk before he has to come up with a response. "I can assure you that idea is as far from the truth as the perception that the Federation is a homo-sapiens only club." Gorkon scans the faces of the Enterprise's senior staff. "Wars and fighting do not make one brave. Peace talks require far more bravery. When you are without your weapon and are forced to go with your instincts and trust…that requires a brave man." Gorkon signals off to the side. His young son, Karel, soon appears on the video feed standing formally in front of his father. "We do not allow children on our ships like the Federation. It is a decision I am trying to repeal. Families need each other."

Jim is on edge. He needs to know what Gorkon has up his sleeve. "I agree." Jim feels that Gorkon is slowly trying to bring up a topic that he thinks the crew of the Enterprise is not going to like. "With all due respect Chancellor Gorkon, let's not beat around the bush shall we? What do you want to propose that we are not going to like?"

Gorkon laughs again. "Torak and Muurgtha warned me a direct approach was the best avenue with you." Gorkon gets serious for the next part of his request. "Captain, this is a historic event for both our sides. I wish to propose we use it as a learning experience for the children. Children do not innately harbor prejudice. We teach them that. As a show of peace every one of my officer's attending will have their offspring in attendance." Gorkon flashes to an image of a group of Klingon's gathered in another room. Each man and woman present is standing with a child of varying age. One Klingon woman even has a small baby in her arms. "I am not requiring this of you. Your choice to include your senior staff and their families is solely yours."

Jim feels his stomach drop. Gorkon is challenging him. He was leery of having his adult staff attend. If he was not permitting Jack on planet, there is no way in hell he is going to allow the kids. Gorkon can see the tension on the _Enterpise_ at his sudden revelation. "Captain the typical Bat'leth ceremony is not appropriate for even Klingon children," Gorkon laughs. "I would not permit my children to attend until after the age of adulthood." Gorkon squeezes his son's shoulders lovingly. Jim gets a small smirk spying the eye roll from Karel at his father's words.

"What are you suggesting Chancellor? That we serve punch and use Nerf swords?" Spock shoots Jim a glare. The Captain's choice of words was not the most diplomatic.

"Marshmallow guns," Jack snaps his fingers like it is a brilliant idea. "After you shoot you can eat the ammo. Makes for a tasty clean up." Jim gives Jack a 'let's be serious look.' Jack gestures widely. "What like Nerf swords and Kool Aide is a better idea?"

Spock stares at the Captain and Chief of Security like they have lost their minds. "You must relax Commander Spock," Gorkon assures the Vulcan. "Jokes are good. It relieves the tension. I want you to feel comfortable in a dialogue with me. I understand if you are scared to have your children attend. Klingons do tend to scare Earth children." Gorkon means the statement good naturedly but it riles several members of the Alpha crew.

"Will all due respect Chancellor, ya do tenda be associated with war and death," Scotty adds.

Spock is not going to let the conversation stray farther. "What Commander Scott means is that human children are coddled until very late in their development. They often do not possess the maturity as seen in other races at the same chronological age," Spock gives his view on human children much to the chagrin of Alpha crew.

"Thank you Spock," Jim cuts him off curtly. Jim is annoyed at the idea the _Enterprise_ kids are unable to attend the ceremony because they are scared of Klingons. "Human kids adapt well enough. The one that can attend will be fine Chancellor Gorkon," Jim says through a clenched jaw.

Gorkon's forehead wrinkles in surprise. "The one? I do not understand Captain. It is my understanding you have five others on the _Enterprise_. I thought that by requiring my delegation to bring their offspring, it would alleviate any fears you might have for yours."

Jim locks eyes with Gorkon. His tone and demeanor show Jim will not be swayed on his next statement. "I am the Captain but not their parents. My officers will make their own choices independent of our feelings. If they choose to let them to attend, they will be there. Otherwise they won't. This is not a problem is it Chancellor?"

"No Captain Kirk it is not a problem. May I ask permission to address them directly," Gorkon requests. "If they are able to bring their concerns to my attention I may have a way to reassure them." Jim nods his consent. Regardless of what Gorkon says his decision will remain. No one but he and Kate will attend the ceremony. Jim squares his shoulders waiting to see which side of this debate he will have to intervene on to keep the peace.

"Lt Sulu, Col. O'Neill, Commander Scott, I implore you allow your children to be part of this cultural exchange. Change is hard. My officers have concerns about you as well. They did not like the idea of our children being around you. Contrary to what you may think…I did not order them to do this. The delegation is composed entirely of those willing to take steps forward in peace. If it will help in your decision making, I would implore you to ask me directly any questions or concern you may have."

Jack is the first one to speak. "Chancellor Gorkon I have heard that the reason this is taking place at a secret location is because not everyone in the Klingon Empire supports it. Is there a chance of past resentments being played out?"

The file Gorkon has read on O'Neill states he does not mince words. He prefers to have an adversary be direct. "It is true Colonel. There are some among us that would use this ceremony to wage conflict. Both the Klingon Empire and the Federation have done its best to ensure only those wishing it to occur now the details. My ship is manned only with my most loyal staff. I can vouch for each member of my ship personally. It is our sincerest wish that peace is attainable between our two great cultures. I am also not permitting any of my officers or security force to bear arms at your dinner reception."

Jack is stunned by this announcement. A unarmed Klingon is like pig flying. "That's admirable sir very. I will personally vouch for your safety on the Enterprise. No harm will befall any member of your party."

Gorkon can see the look of disbelief on Jack's face. "I do not believe weapons should be around children. They should learn to fight with words and ideas not phasers or disruptors." Gorkon explains.

Jack feels painted in a corner. He is not going to allow his boys on planet but makes a false show of concession. "If you and your officers can be that trusting I guess I can take the leap of faith providing my wife allows it." Jim snickers getting a pathetic look from Jack. "What oh great captain?"

Jim directs his attention to Gorkon clarifying Jack's statement. "Chancellor Gorkon please understand that Col O'Neill is making a promise he may not be able to keep. Wives in our culture can be a more formidable adversary than a husband."

Gorkon grins widely. "Colonel O'Neill I too understand the fury of a wife. I wish you well in your upcoming battle with your mate. Please relay my sincere wishes that she will allow your sons to attend. Do you have any questions Lt. Sulu, Commander Scott or Lt. Commander McCoy?" Gorkon turns to the three remaining parents at the table.

Bones winces slightly at the use of his rank. He has never seen a reason to use his rank except for when he is either breaking a rule or requesting better quarters. "Why? Why the change in rules and why now. It was my understanding all the details were agreed upon by the diplomats and no changes were to be made."

Jim leans back slightly in his seat. He is glad Bones asked this question. It has bothered Jim from the beginning. "Diplomats have their own agenda. It was difficult enough to agree on a location. If certain members of the High Council thought a guest list were to be issued we would still be at the negotiation table. I assume you have some in your circle that are more concerned about appearances than actually getting work completed," Gorkon responds honestly.

McCoy laughs leaning forward on the table. "I can name several Sir," he says in his easy Southern manner. "If I was a betting man, I would lay down money that the location would have to be a planet three times the size of Earth just to accommodate Komack's personal staff." Jim grins at how easy McCoy can charm almost anyone. You can't help but like McCoy unless he is jabbing you with a hypo.

Gorkon nods. "K'aylynn granddaughter of Kahnrah could give your Komack a run for his money with the press," Gorkon challenges good-naturedly. He again turns serious. "As your Captain said, the inclusion of your families is voluntary. I have permitted no one who is opposed to having their offspring there on the delegation or my ship. I hope to see you there but understand if you chose not to allow your children to attend. This was not part of the initial agreement."

Scotty exhales loudly, "Ah bloody hell. Both I and my son will be there. A Scott has been at every insane engagement since William Wallace took on the English at the Battle of Stirling. I pray there will be no battle but a Scott will be there." If Jim could reach his chief engineer he would gob smack the back of his head like a child. This is not some PR event. Jim understands that Scotty's comment was more about the defensive capabilities of the _Enterprise_ than being a part of the award ceremony; however, promising that Cameron will attend annoys the shit out of him,

Sulu leans forward squaring his shoulders. He understands honor and is good at reading people. If the man standing in front of him was not Klingon, Sulu would trust him. He suppresses the prejudice he feels and speaks with a firm clear voice. "If the others are good with it then I'm good. Trust has to begin with someone," Sulu's voice is firm and steady.

Jim easily sees a future Captain sitting diagonally from him. He is beyond proud of the way his officers have stepped up; however, now is not the time for bravery. Jim can barely contain his simmering anger with his senior staff. He will not permit the children to attend regardless of their parents' wishes. This meeting will not be over as soon as the transmission ends like Kirk originally planned. "Chancellor Gorkon, I just want you to be clear that this is not the final say in the children s attendance. Kate is the only one required. My officers have at this time voiced their opinion but this opinion may change up to the minute of our arrival time." Everyone at the table is aware how pissed Jim is by his tone and body language.

Gorkon bows to the crew before directing his statement to Kirk. "I thank you for your time and will look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Gorkon out." The screen goes blank and the room goes silent.

The officers turn to face Jim who is blood red. He has no need to maintain a calm, relaxed demeanor anymore. "Are you all out of your fucking minds?" Jim thunders pushing back violently from the table. "Regardless of what that man just said…my orders stand. No one is going dirt side except Kate and myself." Jim crosses his arms bracing for anyone to tell him different.

Jack reclines in his seat crossing his hands over his stomach eyeing Jim. He is the first to speak. "Captain, I…we understand your thoughts on this. While we are your subordinates and follow your orders, we are also a family. Albeit a highly dysfunctional family at times, but a family," Jack sighs loudly abandoning his formal tone. "For crying out loud Jim I can't let you, who I see more as a brother than a commanding officer, go dirt side without protection. I'd never forgive myself if you or Kate got hurt or killed. Families crumble when one member chooses not let the others in. Trust me I have personal experience on this." Jack thinks back to when he almost lost his family to his previous Section 31 job. "Life can get shitty but THAT is not the time to stick your head in the sand and not see events for what they are. You are making a bad call here Jim. One you will regret. Your ace in the hole is not a sure thing."

"Since when did you join the diplomatic corps Jack," Jim stares at his COS like he has two heads. He scans the table looking at each face before settling back on Jack. "I mean yes we are family but we all are Star Fleet officers. You were right on one part though. You all are my subordinates and will follow my orders is that understood. Dismissed!" Jim says storming out of the room.

Jack looks at the others. He is close to Jim but not part of the original crew. Jack is hoping one of them can shed some light on this side of Jim he has never encountered before. He has never seen Jim so adamant on a self-destructive decision. "It appears the Captain will not be deterred from his current plan of action Col. O'Neill" Spock says.

Bones slowly stands from his seat. "Well he can go fuck himself and I'm telling him that as soon as I get a stiff drink."

Jack turns to the helmsman next. "Sulu…your thoughts?

Sulu squares his shoulders. "I feel Gorkon is sincere and honest. I also know the Captain. He is reckless but doesn't have a death wish. He has a plan none of us are privy to."

"Mr. Scott," Jack continues to poll each member of Alpha crew looking for insight and allies.

"I dunno lad. The problem I have is not with the Klingons. Gorkon is making more than a wee concession bringing his family to the meetin'. I canna believe I am sayin' this but I believe the bloody bastard. The problem I have lad is the Bird of Prey that will be hangin' off our port bow without Mr. Klingon diplomacy commanding it."

"You and me both Mr. Scott," Sulu agrees fidgeting with a stylus.

"I have no problem going down to the planet. I jus dunna wanna be stranded there," Scotty confesses. "That bein' said I am with Dr. McCoy. We've known Jim Kirk a wee bit longer than you. The bloody ass shuts down when threatened and given no options. When he needs help he doesn't take it. Not without a fight."

Now this is the kind of talk Jack was hoping would occur. "So we give it to him in the form of a sucker punch if needed," Jack tries to keep his tone level.

Spock lets his piercing gaze fall on the chief of security. He had hoped Jack would show this kind of initiative but needs to set the ground rules. Jim's authority can't just be usurped because a crew member does not like his decision. Spock needs to guide them on the most logical course of action to make Jim see his mistake. "You understand Colonel O'Neill you are instigating a mutiny. A better approach to the situation would be in enacting Star Fleet Regulation Starfleet Order 104: Paragraph B."

Chekov, who has been a silent participant, finally speaks. "I don't vish to overthrow the Keptin sirs. The Keptin has his reasons for every decision he makes. Like chess."

Jack tries to calm the eighteen year old kid down with humor. "I am not suggesting mutiny just a legal way to force him to join reality. It is just National Talk like a Pirate day. Spock here was getting into the spirit of things, right Spock?"

Uhura snickers at the mental image of Spock as a small child with a sword and eye patch. "Then just what are you suggesting Jack. Jim is not going to change his mind when he is like this. Bones back me up here," Uhura plays with her ponytail deep in thought.

"No he is not darlin' we all know that. I suggest we hypo his ass and all show up on planet with him. That is what my plan would be," Bones' comments draw chuckles form around the table. The doctor is quick as lightening with a hypo and on some level his plan would work.

"So we go with Star Fleet Reg 100 something," Jack looks for any loophole to force Jim's capitulation. Jack knows the rules and regulations of his job like the back of his hand. He just doesn't know the numbers associated with each like the Vulcan does.

Spock allows a small smile to spread on his face. "Col. O'Neill do you know exactly which Star Fleet regulation you are quoting? That particular regulation pertains to the First Officer taking command when the captain is off the ship. Would you like the Star Fleet regulations that would give you the authority to directly violate the Captain's orders?"

Jack is aware of the basic rules but pretends to be awe struck. "They have rules like that," he says sarcastically. "Spock," Jack leans forward on the table. "I know General Order 15 and Tactile Directive 36. We need something else."

"What about regulation 239.462 sub-sections 4 stating if the commanding officer is unable to make a reasonable decision due to a hostage crisis, the chief of security maintains the right to act in any fashion to release the hostage without impunity from his commanding officer. Or a more applicable one would be the forced removal of an individual from a planet against their will. This action clearly violates several regulations, including the Prime Directive," Spock state firmly. "It is a stretch to call the ceremony a kidnapping but Katherine is being forced to attend against her parents will to attend. This may not be a logical assumption but a reasonable one."

Jack's head almost aches with the official mumbo jumbo. "I have never been so happy to have a walking library for a friend. You are a beautiful human being Spock," Jack says dryly. "I will gladly embrace this stretch." Spock forgoes reminding Jack and the others he is not human.

"You know he could reasonably," Uhura emphasizes the word reasonably, "transfer you to Delta Varga after this."

"Yeah but he and Kate would be alive," Jack lets everyone know his priorities lie with the Kirk's and not his career. "That's what matters right?"

Bones walks to the door. "I am going to go tell Jim he is being as ass and we all think it. Anyone care to join me?" No one moves. "Thought so," Bones smiles walking out the door. Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov follow behind the doctor.

"I have one more thing to discuss and Spock I am going to need your approval," Jack decides to try it Spock's way.

"For my approval I would need to know what I am approving," Spock replies formally but with interest.

"You both know my prior position was with Section 31." Spock nods yes while Scotty gives his standard "aye" response. "Well the only thing that job has over this one is the toys. That part was real hard to give up so... I brought a few with me when I transferred." Spock arches an eyebrow concerned. The only toys Section 31 has are for destruction.

"What the hell did ya bring on me ship," Scotty yelps. He is having flashbacks when Carol Marcus said just about the same words and it turned out to be super soldiers.

"This particular toy is a miniature phaser cannon. It was tested and used on Section 31 shuttles. Worked so well it became standard equipment on every shuttle. So what I am asking is this," Jack leans in towards the two men across form him on the table. "I need a way to get it on planet undetected. I don't want to be caught dirtside with a cloaked shuttle lurking about. We need an ace in the hole. Gorkon may be honest but he could have an Admiral Marcus lurking in the shadows. It packs a punch for three shots. Not enough to win a war enough to give us an edge just in case"

"Conceivable," Spock admits. "So our conundrum is this? How do we get it on planet when no weapons are permitted?" Jack makes a general guesstimate with his hands sparking an idea in Scotty.

"Ya device might be wee enough to fit in a sensor array. We could claim it is needed for communication purposes," Scotty offers. "Hell, I can build a compartment around it that is shielded. Those bloody bastards would never know what his them.

Spock likes the idea. "At this point I am not in command of the Enterprise and I cannot authorize such an action,"

Jack allows a niggling of hope spring in his chest. "I hear a but coming on," Jack lets a small smirk edge the corner of his mouth.

"However, at the point the Captain departs the ship…I will have that authority," Spock turns his heavy stare to the Chief Engineer. Mr. Scotty please report to engineering immediately. From your last report the Secondary Focus Modulator on the sensor arrays are not functioning up to specifications per you last departmental report. I feel you should test a new design by removing that piece of equipment. Hopefully that will correct the errors reported." From Jack's crude gestures, Spock hopes the removal of the Secondary Focus Modulator will allow enough room for Jack's mini phaser cannon to be concealed." Spock turns his gaze back to Jack. "That is all I can do at this time Colonel."

Jack is dumbfounded the Vulcan XO can think outside of the box. He is always so damn by the book but Jack can admit when he is wrong. "Spock I owe you one," Jack thanks his XO, "that's all I needed." Spock nods and leaves the ready room.

"Jack is alone with Mr. Scott. He can tell the Scotsman has more to say. "Jack…there is no way you are lettin' your boys on the planet?"

Jack feels slightly angered that Scotty would try to coerce him into letting the boys attend. "No and frankly I am shocked you all are willing to do so," Jack says firmly. He sees Mr. Scott look at him confused. "What?" Jack says defensively.

"Laddie, there is no way Jim would ever consent for the lass to go if he was not reasonably sure of her safety. He loves the Enterprise but he loves Katie more. He would walk away from Star Fleet if it was ever a choice between Katie and his ship. The fact that he is allowing Katie to go, is a gooda nough reason for Cameron to go," Scotty explains.

Jack has never felt as isolated from the tight knit command crew as he does right now but Jack will not put friends above his family. "I see you point Scotty. It's valid but the only thing that will change my mind is getting a feel for Gorkon in person…or my wife?"

.

**DEEP SPACE ON THE IKS KLOTHOS**

"What do you mean we could have a problem? We are paying you an inordinately large sum of money for no problems," Torak spats looking around. She can't believe he is calling her. He had sworn that they would never need to speak once she sent him the coded coordinates.

The man scans his surrounding like he expects his boss to burst through the door behind him. That man is like a wraith and scares the shit out of him. He debated on coming clean to him when he was approached by the double agent but the thought of the millions of credits won out. "Yeah but the code was picked up by our divisional office. It was never supposed to be re-routed here," he paces the sidewalk nervously. "The code will not be broken on our end. I am the head of the division but others are attempting to break it. I need the rest of the money now." The young man looks at the parking lot in the early morning landscape. The Director's car has not moved since last night as evidences by the leaves clinging to the windshield. He looks up at the Director's window. Even with the lights on you could not see in through the darkened glass. For all he knows the Director sees him from above.

"When the Enterprise shows at the designated coordinates your account will be credited and not a second sooner," Torak says icily. If she could snap his neck she would. They have no use for him now except to control him from going to his authorities and turning himself in. "Keep calm and you will have your money in two days."

"I had better," he threatens. A man coming towards him causes the spy to hide the communicator briefly.

"Bossman is calling a meeting in five minutes," Kowlaski says striding to the entrance of Deneva Mining Corporations Headquarters.

"Fine," he holds the comm up indicating he is on a call. "Melissa," he mouths. Kowalski nods disappearing through the door. "I will hold up my end of the bargain but if you don't I will give Sam Kirk your name."

Torak rolls her eyes like she should be scared of a human male. "Do not call again," she snaps closing the comm.

"Is all good?" Tre'gok asks swiveling in the command chair of the _IKS Klothos_.

Torak walks next to the imitation Gorkon. "Yes. Is the takeover complete?" She directs her attention to Tanas at communications.

Tanas stands proudly. "Yes. We programmed the warp drive to initiate a jump in twenty minutes. With the ship flooded by lethal concentrations of Theragen gas, and no set end coordinate, Gorkon will never be found. Tre'gok can assume the mantle of the High Chancellor unimpeded. Gorkon and his way of peace is no more," Tanas salutes Torak before returning to his seat.

"Are you sure it was wise to kill Gorkon this early. You said Kirk was wary," Tre'gok asks.

Torak walks behind the command chair. She places her hands on his shoulders and begins to massage them. Tre'gok leans into her touch. "Yes. In five hours we will be at Upsilon Cerberus IV. The dawning of the new Klingon Empire is close at hand. It only requires sacrifice and blood." She draws her family's ceremonial dagger. With a flick of her wrist she severs Tre'gok's jugular vein. His hand flies to his neck attempting to stem the flow of blood coursing from the wound. Torak slithers from behind the command chair kneeling next to Tre'gok. His eyes are wide at the betrayal. "Do not panic. You were right. Both Captain James T. Kirk and Gorkon proved more resourceful that we imagined. The Chancellor finished a comm call to Kirk moments before we released the Theragan gas and I beamed. If he had not come up with the idea to make it a family affair you could have kept your voice," she wipes the blood off her dagger onto Tre'gok's chest. "Kirk is not a fool. He would have noticed you sounded different the moment you spoke. His doctor would want to examine any wound so we needed one. Do not worry. It was not deep enough to kill but only sever you vocal cords. Your contribution to the war effort will he recorded in the Hall or Warriors on Ty'Gokor." Torak steps back allowing the medic to stem the flow of blood. "Children will sing songs of your greatness," she rambles stepping over his body into the command seat. "Commander Ka'Ak set course and engage. We have a Federation ship to destroy." Commander Ka'Ak sets the coordinates. Star lines streak around the ship as the _IKS Klothos_ streaks towards the _Enterprise_.

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4 What you don't Know Can Hurt You Part 2**

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS EARTH**

Pike sits at his desk staring out the window at nothing in particular. He is lost in thought and his face is tight with worry. He has lost all track of time. The last thing he clearly remembers is Stella, his personal secretary, knocking on his door at 2300 hours telling him she was leaving. The buzzing of his communicator pulls him back to reality. He blinks his eyes trying to get them into focus. The clock on his communicator reads 0100 hours. He picks up the communicator silently cursing as it displays the name of the caller. "Damn it," he says leaning back in his chair as the comm goes into his voicemail. He knows this will not deter the caller. The communicator shuts off but resumes moments later. Pike sighs loudly before activating the comm line. "Director Kirk, how may I help you?" Pike tries to keep his tone civil.

"Admiral I am surprised you are up. What time is it there on earth?" Sam Kirk tries to keep the conversation upbeat and light. Sam has other resources to find out his information but Pike is a family friend. Hopefully he will give Sam what he needs as expeditiously as possible.

"0100 hours son and I am really busy so," Pike tries to keep the call brief.

"Working hard or hardly working," Sam shoots back with a small chuckle. He is going to find out what Pike knows or heads will roll. His team is not closer to deciphering the code than they were a day ago.

Pike gets a gut feeling Sam knows something. How he knows is giving him a headache. "Well neither right now."

"So then what are you doing at your desk at 1 am," Sam counters back.

Pike rubs his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Okay Sam let's cut to the chase. You only call for one reason and that is when you want something."

A humorous huff escapes Sam's mouth. "You know me so well," he says slyly. "Where is my brother?" Sam's tone turns serious.

"On a five year mission. If you two are having family problems again I can try to help but," Pike says sarcastically leaving his sentence open-ended.

Sam glances out the window at the early morning sunlight filtering through the trees on Deneva. "Family problems. Good one, Chris. I got a better one. You know he is not at the classified location you think he is?" Sam give a few seconds to let the information sink in before continuing. "See I was just checking because I want to make sure you are on the same page as me." Sam takes the dead silence on the line as confirmation he knows more than Pike.

Pike gets stiff in his chair. He knew Sam would find out about the mission. The damn man knows everything that happens to his brother since Tarsus. He is just never there to actually help Jim. "And what page is that?"

"Page two of the Fucking Liberal Bad Plans Book. You know the one where you sent the Enterprise and I hope at least two more ships for back up to Delta Vargon 2. Except Jim is not going to be there. The transmission you sent was bugged," Sam spits out venomously.

Any exhaustion Pike was feeling is eliminated by a surge of adrenaline. "Damn it Sam how do you know this?" Pike doesn't wait for a response. Sam is never wrong which is why he is so good at his job. "Okay so where is Jim if he is not on Delta Vargon 2?" Pike then counters with, "and how do you get this intell?"

"It doesn't matter now but what does is that my team is having some difficulty deciphering the code. I need to know who on your end had access to the coded transmission from the Klingons," Sam prays Pike will just give him the name. If needed Sam can handle it from there. "Okay your silence is not good here Chris," Sam jokes humorously. "You do know about the Trojan code right?"

"Director I have no idea what you're talking about?" Pike hears shattering of glass on the other end of the line and a beep from his comm monitor signaling another call.

Sam had no idea Star Fleet command was more in the dark than he is. Pike activates the comm monitor seeing Sam staring at him from his desk on Deneva. Pike ends the communicator call as Sam begins speaking. "The coordinates you sent Kirk had a virus Chris. The coordinates you think you sent Kirk are bogus," Sam explains simply trying not to yell.

Pike feels sick. "Director so help me god if," Pike tries to keep his voice steady. "We sent the code with YOUR decryption codes! What do you know?" Pike gets the conversation back on target. Sam obviously knows as much as him but the question is does Sam know more. "So you tell me what you know and I will see what I can do to help clear up any misunderstandings you have."

"One week ago it was decided that Kate was to receive the Bat'leth. The diplodinks from both sides agreed on Delta Vargon 2 as a neutral zone for the meeting. This info was only to be known to them and your privy few. The Klingons sent the coordinates and you sent the time; however your transmission had a Trojan virus attached to it that altered the message once it left Star Fleet. So I ask again, do you know where Jim is because I am sure as hell he is not arriving on Delta Vargon 2 in the next oh," Sam checks his watch for effect, "five hours." Sam takes a deep breath saying icily, "I need the name of the point person on your end that sent the code."

"Markell, Graham Markell," Pike supplies the needed name. Sam instantly runs the name against bank accounts and watch lists looking for anything to implicate the man. "Markell is not a traitor. He has been head of Star Fleet secure communications for fifteen years. He is not the one who did this." Pike sees Sam is not convinced. "I'll have him brought in though for questioning. If he is in on it, we will find out."

Sam lets out an annoyed snort. "Secure communication in Star Fleet? That's joke. No wonder Kate was able to get the message out."

"Don't chastise me son," Pike fires back angrily, "and don't push your luck. You can be replaced," Pike threatens. Sam Kirk is not the only one with friends in high places.

Sam laughs deeply. He may not have the relationship Jim does with Pike but he respects the hell out of the man. "Admiral no one is going back to hell to recruit for my position any time soon sir. From what I hear the devil himself refused a second interview. So I need the details now so I can do my job."

Pike smirks back at the young man on the video screen. He is a dead ringer for George and has the same fervor for Star Fleet as his old man did. Even though Sam doesn't serve as visibly as George or Jim, his main goal has always been protecting the citizens of the Federation. "I assume you have the original e-mail," Pike relents tired of the verbal cat and mouse game they are playing.

Sam opens the message sent from Kate as looks at Pike with a non-amused look. "Yeah the Yo Gorkon one." Sam shakes his head in disgust. "I mean how dumb are your boys there? Did no one even think to flag a Yo Gorkon message sent from a command position?"

"We did flag it but by then we were painted into a corner by the diplomats," Pike defends those involved.

"Yeah after it was sent," Sam plays with a paper clip thinking about the hell they are in with no way out. "You could have just killed killed him ya know and been done with it," Sam says like they are discussing the scores from the last 49 er's game.

Pike wishes he could put his fingers in his ears like a kid and not listen. "What did you just say?"

"I said you could have just killed him ya know and been done with it," Sam repeats his last statement verbatim.

It takes everything Sam has not to burst out laughing. Pike is wearing the same dumbfounded expression he probably does when a cadet comes in after being arrested at a bar fight. "I thought that is what you said." Sam shakes his head slowly. "So you think that would not start a war?"

"Well yeah if you shoot a phaser between his eyes but if he say slipped in the bath tub," Sam's voice trails off briefly. "You know it is the number one cause of death for the elderly?"

"Let's deal with one intergalactic incident at a time shall we son?" Pike wants to know nothing about any real or imagined assassination attempt on the Chancellor's life.

Sam picks up a pen ready to take notes. "So how long is this meeting supposed to last?"

"Two days. Dinner reception on day one and a simple ceremony on day two," Pike confirms.

"Well at least Larry, Curly, and Mo did not decide to go the Kronos route," Sam exhales loudly running the time line in his head.

Pike is pissed that Sam would even think Star Fleet would entertain sending the Enterprise to Kronos. "Jesus Sam we aren't stupid."

Sam adjusts in his seat. "Fine so one person was thinking," Sam concedes.

"Damn it Sam you are not above the law and will respect the Federation and its decisions," Pike says standing behind his desk.

Sam's body grows rigid and his voice cold. "When the Federation can keep their people safe I will. Whose brilliant idea was it to turn over a 12 year old kid? Let me guess Chandra, Lui and Komack were more worried they had a lunch in their teeth for the camera shots than Kate and the Enterprise. I respect the hell out of you Pike you know that but those liberal ass bastards you call friends," Sam takes a calming breath. "They can all go to hell."

Pike tries to stifle a laugh. Everyone knows Star fleet command is divided almost evenly on every decision. "Barnett, Archer and I were against it from the start. We also had Daniels and Forrest but they don't hold enough rank. Ultimately the Federation President made the call." Pike realizes he has been clenching his fists and tries to relax. "Fine the mole Sam and I will take care of him."

Sam leans back in his chair settling an icy gaze on Pike. "I will take care of the mole. You just get help to my brother. I will get you those coordinates but you had better be there." Sam's unspoken threat causes a shiver to run down Pike's back. Chandra, Lui and Komack had better sleep with one eye open if anything happens to Sam Kirk's family. "Start working on your end. You have five hours to find out something before Jim, by my calculations, drops out of war into a trap."

Pike is already dialing Archer's home number. "Call me when you have something Sam? Pike out." As the comm call buzzes across town walking Archer from his bed, Pike looks around his office wondering if Section 31 had bugged Star Fleet commands office again. Pike spends the next five minutes being bitched at and given orders to be at command in fifteen minutes. "Just enough time to get a cup of coffee," Pike thinks as Archer abruptly disconnects the call. As Pike passes his secretary's desk on the way to the meeting, he drops a hastily written note to have his office debugged again.

Six hours later on Deneva, Kowalski sticks his head into Sam Kirk's office. "Yo Bossman we got another request for a de-bug run at SF HQ. Who should we send in?" Kowalski asks with a smile.

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS ENTERPRISE**

Kate easily weathered the last three days of her grounding. It sucked but she caught up on homework and actually went to sleep at a decent time each night. By day four however, Kate has run out of things to occupy her time at night. For the first time in her life she is looking forward to school just to have something to do. Her dad has been so busy preparing for the upcoming meeting she can't even spend the evening talking to him. "Are you going to catch the game tonight?" Kate asks desperate for a way to kill time before she has to go to bed. Kate stares at the ceiling in her room praying he will say yes.

"Nope I'm good. I got paper work," Jim replies opening up a file of reports he needs to go over.

Kate asks the next logical question hoping his playful banter means he is softening on the rules. "Can I watch the TP?" Kate's tone is hopeful.

"Nope…you're grounded. No friends, telepresentor, mini-PADD for a week," he recites the rules once again for Kate's clarification like he does every night. It is like she has temporary amnesia every moring when she wakes up.

"Ughhhhh I hate this," Kate groans. He has gotten so much harder with this grounding thing. At first it was only not leaving the quarters. Then he added no PADD use except for homework purposes. Once he caught her surfing and not using it solely for homework he restricted it to use only in his visual field when grounded. If grounding is going to be like this Kate is going to go out of her mind. "Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge?" She snaps hoping Jim will not notice how annoyed she is with the situation.

"No I switched. I'm not the Captain for nothing," Jim's smart ass reply comes from the other room.

"I'm not the Captain for nothing," she mimicking him under her breath. Kate is determined to show him it doesn't bother her. She closes eyes and opens them knowing an hour must have passed by now. She is ready to scream seeing it is only 2000 hrs. Kate walks out of her room and approaches his desk. "Can't you just like beat me or something and we call it a day."

Jim wants to burst out laughing. Grounding is so much more fun as a parent than he thought. Bones was right. Find the right combination and kids crumble. He lays down his PADD looking at Kate seriously. "No I can't just beat you. Besides this is so much more fun. Think of all the time we have shared together with no TP, working on math…"

"It is not fun for me," she huffs like Jim should care stomping to the couch. "I hate this. I am going out of my mind," she screams into a pillow.

"THAT'S the point Katherine Ann Kirk. It is supposed to be so mind numbly painful you don't do it again," Jim uses her middle name indicating how serious he is.

"God I told you I am never doing it again," Kate complains throwing herself dramatically back on the couch. Rogue paces agitated around the room. Kate has never been this grumpy since she arrived nor stayed in their quarters for so long. "Rogue nan (come)," Jim pats the side of his leg using Huttese. Training the dog to respond to Huttese commands was a brilliant idea by Kate. It prevents anyone from knowing what they are actually commanding the dog to do when on away missions. "She's just throwing a fit is all," he assures Rogue petting her side. Rogue whimpers looking at Kate.

"I am not throwing a fit," Kate picks up a pillow. "You wanna see a fit?" Kate has never been good with self control. She is at her breaking point and wants to hit something. Even when she was in trouble with Han there was a change of scenery from the Falcon to wherever they were going. For four days it has been the same four walls.

"Oh do that and you'll be standing for dinner," Jim threatens. Playful bickering with him is one thing. Open defiance is another and Kate is walking a thin line now. Rogue stands to comfort Kate. "Rogue bidkana (stay)," Jim orders picking up the PADD again. This is a good moment to test Rogue's training. Rogue might be the kid's dog but she must respond to the adults first over any order given by the kids. The kids are smart but still just children. On an away mission Rogue needs to understand who is in command.

Kate sees Rogue looking pathetic. She knows Rogue is upset because of her temper tantrum. "Rogue nan (come)," Kate orders patting her leg. If she can't play with her friends she at least has Rogue for company.

Jim keeps his attention on his PADD but roughly orders, "Rogue bidkana (stay)." Rogue desperately wants to go to Kate. She wobbles slightly on her haunches but does not move.

Kate thinks this is a game with Kirk over who the dog likes better. She kneels down and says playfully. "Nan (come) girl. Nan watta (come here) Rogue," Kate says in a high pitched voice. When Rogue does not budge, Kate changes her tone. "Rogue nan (come)," Kate says authoritatively. Rogue lets out a sharp bark and stands.

Jim does not give the dog a chance to need correction. "Rogue picheha (lay down)," Jim commands. Kate watches the exchange as Rogue turns to Jim and starts whining. Jim repeats his command more sharply. "Picheha (lay down)." Rogue lays down whining agitated at Jim's feet.

Kate stands up. "Dad, leave her alone you are confusing her," Kate reprimands her dad.

Jim directs his attention to Kate. "No Rogue is trained to follow adult commands then the commands of you kids. In the field there may be a time we need her to listen to us and not you."

Kate looks like she has just been slapped. "What? That is ridiculous and stupid. It's not like I am going to tell her to bite you or someone else."

Jim knew this fight was coming. Kate likes no one to challenge here. "Like it or not kiddo that's the way it is."

Kate is learning which buttons to push to get a rise out of Jim but not pay for it. "Asinine," she says under her breath but loud enough to be heard.

It has the desired effect. "What was that last word Kate?" Jim drops his stylus on the table.

"Asinine," she smirks. "It means ridiculous, stupid, inane, full of bull"

"I know what asinine means and I know what you just did. I would seriously watch my step little girl. I am not in the mood," Jim points his stylus at Kate. She tries not to buckle under his stare. "Jack trained her as I ordered because it important for rogue to know who's boss," Jim says sharply. Kate knows that comment was also directed at her.

"Do you really feel this much need to control every part of my darn life," Kate feels trapped and frustrated. "You are not the boss of me."

Kate's eyes grow wide as her dad stands up from behind the desk. "I am your father until your 18 and on your own. I am the boss and can explain it more clearly if you need me to."

Jim doesn't have to say or do another thing. Kate knows exactly what he is implying. "Ugh I hate this. I am totally clear okay. I get it. I just have to survive for the next six years."

Jim sits back down at his desk. "I went through the same thing with my mom. You'll live."

Kate plays with her fingernail. "Look how good that turned out," she snips and regrets her words. She can feel her dad's gaze settle on her. She shuts up staring at the ground.

"You say something?" If Kate has one more smart-ass comment Jim will blow. He watches Kate try to pretend she is not in the hot seat. "That's what I thought," he gets in the last word. "_Damn open my mouth and my mom comes out. That's scary,_" he thinks to himself.

Kate sits quietly for five minutes. Fifteen minutes later is another story. Kate's groans, huffs, and flopping has Jim nuts. "Give Rogue a bath Kate," Jim tells his daughter. Maybe an activity will distract Kate long enough for him to get through the last of the reports. "Go with Kate Rogue. Time for a bath."

"But it is not my turn," Kate protests. "She hates baths and it's not like she smells."

Jim continues to look at his work while speaking. "Kate, having a dog is not a toy but a responsibility."

"Yeah but a shared responsibility. Why am I the one always responsible for her bath and crap," she bitches from the couch. Jim raises his head enough to cock an eyebrow in warning. "Okay, okay," she whines before relenting. "Rogue nan (come)." Kate walks into the bathroom muttering how she hates everything the whole way. Rogue wags her tail barking like it is a grand game.

Soon Jim decides to give Kate another payback. Unbeknownst to the adults, the kids taught Rogue a trick. Cameron has taught her that each time she hears the word "Miller Time", Rogue is free to not listen to commands. The first time the adults heard this was when Bones was bathing her. Next was when Rogue ran amuck in the engine room with Scotty's Antimatter Variance Scanner. It took the Engineering chief thirty minutes to trap the dog and get it back. Both times the kids found it utterly hysterical as the dog jumped and went completely ape shit ready to play. Jim decides to let Kate in on the adults knowing their secret training word. "Well I am finally done with my paperwork," Jim replies leaning in the doorway to the bathroom. "I think it is MILLER TIME," he says from the door. Jim wishes he had the camera ready. Kate's face was priceless as she registers what he just told the dog. Hearing her release word causes Rogue to bounce playfully all around the tiny bathroom. Bottles of soap and shampoo fly everywhere. Rogue sees a bottle slide across the floor and bounds after it slipping and sliding. Water sloshes over the rim of the tub.

"Stop it. Stop it Rogue," Kate squeals as she is covered in water and suds. "Sit! Beu! Sit! Dad!"

"Beu (sit) Rogue," Jim orders before clicking a picture captioned DOING OUR HAIR and sending it to the kids.

"You so suck," she laughs, "and I mean that." Kate tries to wipe the smile off her face. She knows she was caught once again trying to pull a scheme. Kate stares at him trying to see if the MILLER TIME comment was in reference to his nightly beer or to her dog.

"Yeah I know I do," Jim winks walking out. He texts the soaked image of Kate to the adults but with the caption KATE AND MILLER TIME. "Oh and if you want pay backs don't tell your friends. We figured out Miller Time last week. Every one of us is gunning to get you all back." Kate laughs shaking the water off her body. She can't believe he found out. There is no way she is warning the rest of the kids. She is not the only one going down with that ship.

By 2100 hrs. even Jim is bored. He misses the time he could be spending with Kate watching movies or playing a game. Maybe grounding isn't as much fun for adults. He thinks for a minute and decides on a plan. The e-mail was her fault but it was a long time ago. He knocks on Kate's door. "Katie bug you asleep?"

"At 2100 hrs are you kidding," she laughs as Jim enters her room. "Okay I get it. We both need personal lives although you are always going to be in mine. I really am sorry if I embarrassed you. I never meant for anyone to know." Jim smiles down at Kate. He can see she finally got the message it was not just an e-mail. Kate hates the look he is giving her. "Okay so you suck and this sucks and I hate it and I want to kill myself right now but…I get and love you," Kate rambles.

"So do I baby otherwise I wouldn't be grounding you," Jim embraces her in a hug. "Okay so there is a documentary on the beginnings of the Federation on. It's not Chris Hemsworth but educational. Interested?"

Kate walks with her arms around her dad's waist to the living room. "I must be desperate to watch this willingly," she says lying with her head in his lap on the couch.

Jim lets Kate get comfortable before throwing a blanket over her. "Yes you are Katie bug," he confirms turning on the documentary. This is one of my favorite," he shares settling back. Before the first commercial Kate is asleep in his lap. "No wonder why you can't pass history," he laughs brushing the hair from her face behind her ear. They are going to rendezvous with the Klingon's tomorrow. Maybe he can let up in the no TP rule once the award ceremony is over. This mess wasn't entirely her fault. Jim watches the TP for an hour trying to relax while Kate snores softly on his lap. A shrill trilling whistle makes Jim jump. He looks at his desk. The comlink is demanding his attention. "Son of bitch it works," Jim whispers. He quickly slides from Kate thanking god she is such a deep sleeper when she feels safe and does sleep. His hands tremble slightly as he activates the device. When Lauren departed the _Enterprise_ at Christmas she left a few toys. The comlink was the only one Jim prayed worked. Lauren promised him it would. She swore that this little cylindrical device would allow her to communicate with him all the way from Skyriver half way across the universe. Jim had kept the comlink in his pocket for several weeks before leaving it on his desk. He knew that nothing so tiny could transmit over 50 million light years but he was wrong. He flips the switch and a shimmering blue image of Lauren Kirk hovers over it. "I'll be damned," Jim murmurs.

"Jim," Lauren's voice purrs softly from the other end of the universe.

"Hey baby. How are you? I have missed you so much," he confesses taking the comlink into his bedroom closing the door. He will wake Kate after he spends a few moments alone with his wife. "How is everything going there? Are you okay?"

"Jim there will be a huge time lag so give it a few minutes before you expect a response," Lauren instructs. Jim waits to see how long it takes for Lauren to respond to his message. "I am fine baby. How is Kate? Can I talk to her?" Jim looks at his watch. From what he can see it takes four and a half minutes for his message to transmit from the Milky Way to Skyriver. An eternity by modern communication standards but when he thinks of the actual distance he is stunned how minimal the delay is.

"Lauren from what I can tell it takes four and a half minutes to receive a message. So I am going to talk and then wait for your response. Yes you can talk to Kate but first how are things going there? Have the Vong been stopped? Have you given the Jedi Council your resignation? When do you think you will be coming back home? God I miss you baby. I miss everything about you. Over." Jim stops transmitting. He sits on the edge of the bed waiting for her reply.

Luaren's shimmering blue image appears four minutes later. "I miss you to Jim. This was harder than I thought. Leaving you and Kate. I think about you all the time. Things are as well as can be expected. The Solo's are departing for the Myrkr mission in three days. So much is riding on it. I have been helping to relocate entire planetary populations but there is nowhere to go. Resources are stretched so thin. Some planets are even closing their doors to refugees." Lauren looks exhausted. Jim reaches out with his fingers tips distorting the image, aching to touch his wife. "I have filed my resignation papers with the Jedi Council but there is no one there to respond. I am so sorry but I can't leave as soon as I expected. I hope to be back your way by April. I hope you and Kate will understand. Jim, I can't leave these people here like this. Over."

Jim sighs loudly and before resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands. Lauren snickers seeing one of his two classic poses. When he is breaking bad news he assumes the seated position. When he is pissed his arms cross his chest and his brow furrows. She takes it as a good sign he is sitting as she stares at his holocom image. "Just take care of yourself Lauren. You look exhausted. I will try to help Kate understand but please try to come home as soon as you can. We miss you more than you will ever know. Just know that celibacy sucks. I love you. Let me get Kate."

Lauren waits for what seems an eternity before Kate's sleepy expression fills the holocom. "Hey mom! How are you? How is Jaina, and Jacen, and Anakin?" There is a brief pause before Kate begins to jabber on again. "Mom….mom why won't you answer me? What is wrong? Dad why won't she talk to me?" Lauren's heart breaks at the panic that is filling Kate's face.

"Katie bug remember I told you it takes almost five minutes for her to reply. Here sit with me," Jim pats his knee, "and remember to say over so she knows you are finished talking." Lauren may miss Kate more than anything but the sight of her on Jim's knee and his calm words convince Lauren she made the right call. Kate belongs with Jim.

"Hey sweetie. The Solo's are fine so are the Skywalker's. I am trying really hard to come back there as soon as I can okay." Jim can hear the slight tremble in Lauren's voice. She is on the verge of crying but so far is holding it back. "Look angel a five minute response time is sooooo not acceptable. I mean it is going to take forever for you to rat out Dad and then for me to tell him to leave you alone." Lauren hopes she is able to bring a smile to Kate's face. "I am going to talk to Ghent tomorrow and see what he can do about making the connection faster. I know it is late there so I am going to hang up." Jim can tell Lauren is barely able to make it through this conversation without crying. "Take care of daddy and I will try you again in several days. All my love forever. Jim, take care of our girl. Over and out."

"Mom…mom," Kate jumps up flying to the comlink as Lauren's image winks out. "Why? Why would she just hang up like that? I wasn't done talking to her," Kate's eyes begin to brim with tears.

"Baby, mommy was just calling to see if the connection worked. She will call again I promise," Jim tries to make Kate feel better.

"Fuck her," Kate yells flinging the comm unit across the room. "If she wanted to stay she would have but she chose to go. She chose to leave me again and I will not wait another eight god damn years for her to stroll into our lives. I hate that,"

"Kate enough," Jim says sharply. "Watch your mouth. You know I don't tolerate that kind of language." He stares at Kate's tear streaked cheeks and opens his arms. Kate falls into them crying softly into his shoulder. He strokes her hair as he talks. "Kate, I know you are mad and it is okay to be mad," Jim soothes her. "You just need to remember that she is trying. People make mistakes and it is our choice to forgive them or not. So give her a break? She's trying right?" Kate nods yes in his shoulder with her head. If Kate is going to be this upset after each call, he may have to limit the calls she takes from Lauren. April is only three months away. If Kate has to, she can wait until Lauren comes home before talking with her mom. It was eight years between Kate and Lauren's last conversation. Three months should be nothing. Jim will not let anything hurt Kate that he can stop. "Hey baby girl it is late. Time for bed okay. We have a big day tomorrow." Jim pulls the blankets back on his bed as Kate tries to stop crying. It serves no purpose for Kate to go to her own room. She will never sleep alone tonight. If Kate were to go to her room she would be back in an hour, two tops. Kate snuggles against the pillow inhaling Jim's scent. It calms her enough that her breathing steadies.

"If I had gone with her you would not be in this situation dad. Maybe I should have left," Kate takes deep calming breaths and blows them out her mouth like Dr. Jackson has taught her.

Jim lies down behind her on the bed wrapping strong arms around her. "Shhh…don't ever say that. Close your eyes. You are safe and warm and where you should be." Jim listens to Kate's breathing as she self calms occasionally offering a soothing word and a kiss. His heart breaks. Every time things appear to be going normal life throws them a curve ball.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy and review. Quick thank you to Lone Wolf O'Neill for all his help and his hours spent with me writing this.

**.**

**CH 5 A Day of Meetings**

.

**ENTERPRISE BRIDGE**

The Enterprise drops out of warp around Upsilon Cerberus IV. As indicated in the secret communique the Klingon Battle cruiser _IKS Klothos_ drops out of warp a mere second after the Enterprise. "Mr. Spock," is all Kirk has to say before the Vulcan begins to report.

"_IKS Klothos_," Spock calls out the ship designation. "Battle cruiser with crew compliment of 430. Capable of warp factor 9. It has two nacelle-mounted disruptor cannons, a forward-mounted phaser emitter, and a forward launcher capable of firing photon torpedoes, magnetic pulses and disruptor blasts."

"Wow…some diplomatic ship," Sulu states staring at the image of the bulbous head and wings of the Klingon craft.

"Don't worry Lt. Sulu. We've got some bite of our own," Jim assures his command crew sensing tension rising. Jim assumes his position in the Captain's chair sitting strong and proud with squared shoulders and straight spine. "Lt. Uhura…hail the _Klothos_."

"Aye Captain," she responds. Jim can hear her place the comm using fluent Klingon. Seconds later the view screen is filled with the image of Chancellor Gorkon and his chief of staff Torak.

"Chancellor Gorkon… Councilor Torak…it is good to see you again." Kirk greets the Klingons formally.

"And you Captain. Chancellor Gorkon wishes to again extend his deepest thanks for your consent to meet us here," Torak nods her head in greeting.

Her overly friendly mannerisms and word choice sets Kirk further on edge. "Chancellor Gorkon is there anything we might prepare for the dinner that you or your crew would enjoy?" Jim could give a shit less what the Klingons ate or if they even came but Gorkon's silence is concerning him.

"Anything will be sufficient. The Chancellor and I are looking forward to meeting with you and your crew in a less formal setting," Torak says smoothly. "Do you have a time for the dinner reception?"

"With all due respect Torak," Jim responds, "I was addressing Chancellor Gorkon." Jim waits for a response but Gorkon continues to stare straight ahead. The unease Kirk initially felt is turning into outright distrust. "Why isn't the Chancellor speaking," Kirk demands a response.

"I am his chief of staff Captain," Torak fights to maintain her friendly composure. If she did not need the Captain and his crew she would destroy them now. "Does your First Officer not speak on your behalf?" Torak tries to change the topic slyly.

"He does but I would like to hear it from him. Put me at ease," Jim taunts.

"That's impossible," Torak firmly states eyes locked on Kirk.

"Oh…and why is that," Jim leans back some in his command chair presenting a calm state; however, every nerve is raw and each of his senses heightened as Torak speaks.

"_Damn you Kirk_," Torak seethes silently watching him lean back casually in the chair. "ghaH cha (show him)," she commands Gorkon. "We had a small accident on route," Torak says smoothly as Gorkon opens the neck to his uniformed shirt. The bridge crew of the Enterprise holds their breath seeing a blood soaked bandage appear below his collar. They watch in horrified fascination as he removes the bandage exposing a mass of jagged tissue sown roughly together. "The event happened immediate following our broadcast to you. His throat was slit severing his ability to speak," Torak states simply. "You were right. There are many who do not want to embrace a brave new world of peace."

Jim stares at the still seeping wound. "That doesn't look like a small accident," Jim spits out acidly. "Do you require medical attention? I can send my doctor," Kirk offers unsure how old the wound is. Klingon medicine is no match for Star Fleets.

"We do not require your medical assistance Captain. Chancellor Gorkon is fine," Torak assures the bridge crew. Jim can see she is forcing her neutral tone. He decides to push her farther.

"_This is not fucking right_," a voice screams in Jim's head yet he continues with a calm tone. "I hope your caught the person responsible?"

Torak lets a small smile curl at the edges of her mouth. "They have been dealt with. I offer my assurances to you that only those who believe in this meeting remain on the ship. The Chancellor believed strong enough in this endeavor that he refused to have it postponed. He feared that postponing would cause you to fear or doubt our sincerity. So he demanded honor be upheld and we come."

Jim stares as Torak and Gorkon looking for any sign of lies or treachery. "A personal attack on the Chancellor's life is hardly a small accident. The Federation would have understood as would have I." Jim let's his words hang for several seconds before speaking. "Will he heal?"

"Heal yes but speak no," Torak confesses. "The blade went too deep, the scarring too massive."

Jim looks to see how far they are willing to go in this charade. "We can help. Before we," Jim starts but us cut off abruptly by Torak.

"Do you not realize what he has given up for you and your precious Federation? Tell me would you sacrifice so much for peace?" Torak allows some anger to seep into her words like the blood seeps from the bandage.

Jim squares his shoulders as he rises walking closer to the view screen. "People can be afraid of change so they act out in violence. I regret this happened to such an honorable warrior. I am inspired by the bravery and dedication Gorkon has shown towards creating a lasting peace. It is an honorable and worthy goal."

"I hope this will not prevent you from attending the ceremony Captain Kirk?" Everything rides on Captain Kirk accepting the invitation.

"It will not," Jim states. Torak tries to control her emotions as relief floods her body. "We shall move forward in the process of creating peace between our two great societies," Jim's tone then takes on a harsher quality. "I must insist however, that Dr. McCoy examine Chancellor Gorkon. If there is anything we can do…we must offer it," Jim allows a slightly sarcastic tone creep into his words. With all the concessions Gorkon has permitted, one slightly snarky comment will be excused. "Dr. McCoy is quite skilled as a physician and surgeon. Chancellor Gorkon, please accept my invitation for a full examination. If there is a chance McCoy can repair the damage we must take it. In the interest of peace," Jim adds.

"That will be acceptable and appreciated," Torak's voice seems to have just a hint of hope to it as she speaks.

"Dinner is as 1830 hrs. Chancellor Gorkon is welcome any time before that to visit Sick Bay. Barring any surprises," Jim tacitly warns Torak, "we will see you at 1830 hrs."

"Your terms are acceptable. We will contact you when the Chancellor is ready to beam over for his…exam," Torak says smoothly.

Gorkon lifts a PADD and begins typing. Kirk waits anxiously to see what will happen next. "I HOPE THIS DOES NOT SCARE YOU AND YOUR OFFICERS," a computerized voice reads the words Gorkon has typed.

"It does not. Only my daughter does," Jim tries to sound casual.

"FORGIVE THE TIME INVOLVED IN MY WORDS. THIS IS A LABORIOUS WAY TO COMMUNICATE. I TRUST TORAK WITH MY LIFE AND THIS CEREMONY. I APPRECIATE YOUR CANDOR AND PATIENCE," Gorkon's words spew from the PADD. Torak gently pushes the PADD down signaling the end of Gorkon's computerized verbal message.

"No need to apologize Chancellor. I wish to express my sincere condolences on your injury and the greatest hope that Dr. McCoy makes right it."

"So you will be okay dealing verbally with me," Torak asks, "for all decisions?"

"Appears that way unless he brings the PADD," Kirk comments almost in a smart ass tone. Spock clears his voice as takes his place next to Jim. Kirk knows Spock is not happy with Jim's flippant tone. "1830hrs then," Kirk sums up the meeting.

"1830 hours. Torak out," she snaps cutting off the communication.

Chekov turns to Sulu and in a low voice says, "Guess who's coming to dinner," under his breath.

.

**IKS KLOTHOS**

Lotho stands approaching Torak and the fake Chancellor Gorkon. "Tre'gok will never convince them he is Gorkon," Lotho points at the surgically altered Tre'gok. "Your ill-planned move to slit his throat has doomed this mission."

Torak swift as lightening pulls a kut'luch from her belt pressing the tip into Lotho's stomach. "And how would you explain Tre'gok's voice," she snarls allowing the assassin's blade to poke through Lotho's shirt to the soft flesh below. "Leave the deceptions to those who know how to lie. Politicians and diplomats lie with a smile just as you all will tonight. You would never have gotten onto the ship without my ill-planned move." Torak can feel the blade penetrate the skin by the way Lotho is tightening his muscles moving imperceptibly away from the blade. "The doctor will examine Tre'gok and never doubt our claims. A good lie is all in the details. His throat was slit at the exact moment I told Kirk of Gorkon's attack. The doctor will confirm this. We will eat with the p'htak's then slit their throats letting the fields of Upsilon Cerberus run with their blood." She removes the blade slowly. "You are lucky we need you tonight or my blade would have tasted you blood. To the Empire," she roars striding to the Captain's chair. Lotho will not let this insult pass without retribution but too much rides on completing this mission. He returns to his station awaiting his orders. He can deal with Torak later.

**.**

**READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

As the screen goes black Jim is already on his feet heading towards the ready room. "Call an emergency meeting in ten minutes Mr. Spock. I want all department heads there," Jim orders exiting the bridge for his private office. Exactly ten minutes later Jim enters the ready room. He crosses the room to his seat talking as he moves. "Okay boys and girls we have a new development. Those of you on the bridge know this but for those of you who don't Gorkon was attacked on his way here." Jack sits up giving Kirk his full attention. "Counselor Torak was a bit sketchy on the details but it appears that his throat was slit and he has lost the ability to verbally communicate. This means all communication will be through Torak."

"By whom and when," Jack asks specific details.

"She did not say except that it was after our conference comm and the traitors were dealt with," Jim responds before turning to Bones. "Can you corroborate any of this based on a physical examination of his wounds?"

Bones was not expecting this. "Yeah provided he submits to a medical exam but how are you going to get him to do that Jim," Bones asks shocked.

"Oh they is not coming on board without an exam of Gorkon. I need to know if this could this have happened," Jim gives the situation the benefit of doubt, "as she says or not."

"I can confirm the type of weapon used in the assault," Bones explains. "I can also give you a rough estimate on when it occurred based on his healing patterns, but that is it. If it is possible, I can fix the damage also. Maybe save some form of his voice if the scaring is not severe."

"This is just too convenient," Jack says leaning forward on the table.

"I have to agree with Jack. Seems a wee bit wonky to me Cap'n," Scotty leans forward making sure he can see Jim's face. "An canna we trust Torak?"

"I hope," Jim affirms with the best answer he can. "She however is only one of the problems we are facing." Jim signals for Spock to debrief Alpha team on his scientific scans to Upsilon Cerberus VI.

"Upsilon Cerberus IV has a liquid kelbonite core," Spock begins getting a range or murmurs and obscenities from around the table. "The crust and mantle also contain high levels of kelbonite thereby preventing the use of the transporters. The only way on or off the planet will be through shuttles," Spock states the obvious. Everyone sitting around the table has a basic knowledge of how the kelbonite mineral deflects and prevents locks of transporter beams. Spock tries to put a positive spin on the news. "Although it prevents us from beaming down, it will also do the same for the Klingons. This will prevent others from beaming down not cleared to attend the event."

"Yeah team," Jack roots unenthusiastically from his seat.

"Oh then you are going to love this Jack," Uhura offers before beginning her report.

"De sun of Upsilon Cerberus VI is emitting coronal mass ejections every 30 to 45 minutes. Dis is preventing us from dropping de shields for any length of time vithout damage," Chekov states the obvious.

"Which will effectively block communications as well," Uhura sums up her department. "The electromagnetic pulse coming off those coronal ejections would have fired every circuit if the shields had not been up."

Bones sees that table is in need of something positive. "So I am cancelling your and Kate's appointment for the subcutaneous transponder," Bones asks in his slow southern drawl. "She will be thrilled. Gave me a ration of shit when she found out what we were going to do," he shares with Jim. Jim's cocked eyebrow makes McCoy explain further. "She was very polite when she explained it to me that she did more appreciate being tagged like a nerf. I tried to make it sound all techy and cool. That she could beam out like a spy or hear sub-dermal transmissions yet she did not buy it." Snickers erupt from around the table again. "And yet all without a single use of a derogatory comment," Bones grins widely. "Gentlemen, if we were able to do that we can handle some Klingons." Everyone present remembers several months ago when every adjective used by Kate as was a curse word.

Jack drums his fingers on the table realizing what a cluster fuck this situation is turning into. "No cheers Jack," Uhura teases now that their suspicious security chief has all the facts.

"No it's coming. I was just waiting to make sure there is nothing else you are adding to make this a wonderful away mission," Jack says dryly raising his eyebrows. "No…yeah," he gives a small unenthusiastic fist pump once.

Jim waits until everyone has absorbed the shitty news before speaking. "I am issuing Star Fleet Order 1-202-B, and barring all personnel from the planet except for myself and Kate as before. This news does not change anything." Jim levels a solid stare at Jack. "Not a word Jack. We have been over this already. I need constructive answers understood. We have a lot to cover."

Jack keeps his tone formal and questions pointed. "So you are looking to commandeer a shuttle and fly it down there yourself?"

"Yes," Jim states firmly moving off the topic. "Gorkon and his party are coming for dinner at 1830 hours. It is a formal event so senior staff is required to attend. According to our initial agreement, they are bringing six officers and their children. Against my better judgment, I will allow the kids to attend dependent on your personal approval. Kate and I are the only ones that technically need to be there. I have never imposed on our family units and do not intend to do so now," Jim replies looking at around the table.

"It will be a good trial run to feel out their intentions," Sulu offers. "We are at least on the ship where we can control more variables than we will on planet. Erika will be there sir."

"So will Cameron. Might make things go a wee better tomorrow for us," Scotty sighs leaning back in his chair.

Jim does not look for Jack's reply. He knows Jack's view and will not pry or try to change it. "Okay but remember there is no us. Everyone keeps referring to us when it is Kate and me." Jim softens his firm tone. "I am trying to keep you all out of this. Kate and I can handle it."

"So general order 15 doesn't apply to you or regulation 23 sub-section 45 that states away teams must be composed of more than one crewmember," Jack questions. "I mean I don't think they meant kids when they wrote that as actual crewmembers."

Jim knows Jack is trying to paint him into a corner. "No I prefer Regulation 3 Paragraph 12: In the event of imminent destruction, a Starfleet captain is authorized to preserve the lives of his crew by any justifiable means. Kirk is getting tired of defending his position but security is Jack's job. He tries to lighten the tension filled room. "Damn Jack… you studying on me?"

"Star Fleet's got a million of them for a good reason. Apparently you are not the first Captain to try stuff like this," Jack throws out another validate regulation. "Tactical directive 36: The captain will not engage a hostile force without the protection of a security officer."

Star Fleet was made and continues to persist on the creative exploits of its members. For each rule someone like Komack makes to tie a Captain's hand, people like Archer write one to free them. "Do you know General Order 17 stating the commanding officers of Starfleet vessels are to consider the lives of their crew members above the fate of his ship? This goes nicely with General Order 29 stating the primary responsibility of any Starfleet Captain is to secure the welfare and safety of his crew. No action may be taken that creates an unwarranted threat to the safety of those individuals under the officer's charge." Jim looks to Spock for backup. "Jack you really don't have a leg to stand on here."

"They do pair nicely don't they but you left out the clause of except in the line of duty and when it is otherwise unavoidable. This is clearly a situation that is unavoidable," Jack points out.

It is not unavoidable if you keep your ass on the ship Jack," he says annoyed. Jim fires another reg at Jack not dealing with security. "Regulation 157, Section 3 Paragraph 18: Starfleet officers were required to take all necessary precautions to minimize any participation in historical events," he points out happily at Jack. "This is about as historical as you can get." Jim crosses his arms with a smirk. "I never thought I would be battling regs with you…Spock but not you."

"And I think you are taking a liberal interpretation of Regulation 157. It is intended for use in First Contact situations," Spock is silenced by a wave of Jim's hand.

"When did you two become friends?" Jim is calm and serious.

"Who me and ears? We've been having the occasional lunch," Jack jokes.

"Spock what the hell have you been doing with him," Jim stares at the Vulcan. "No more lunches. I like you both better as enemies," he jests. "Jack stop worrying about your job. General order 26 clearly states you will not be held accountable for MY actions. "

"This is not about covering my ass. It is about the job you are preventing me from doing," Jack fires back hotly.

"I know but we are on the record here," Jim just like Jack is trying to keep it civil. "You may not agree with me but I need to know you have my back." Kirk lets his steady gaze fall on Jack. "Kate and I can handle this. I am not happy about it but we can."

Suddenly Jack sees Jim's angle. "You're planning on using Kate. She is your ace in the hole isn't she sir."

Jim did not want anyone to connect that dot. "Why would you think that," Jim's gaze turns into a hard stare.

Jack knows he has struck a nerve with Jim. Since her arrival Jim has been against anything that forced Kate to use her powers. Now he is openly endorsing them. "With all due respect sir I'm your COS," Jack gets a grave face.

Jim is pissed off to be talking about this. Since her arrival, Jim has leaned on many of Alpha crew for advice and to help take care of Kate. They have grown to see her like Jim sees their kids. The part that pisses him off is that Kate is his daughter. He doesn't interfere with their families but everyone has an opinion on Kate. "You think I would use her as a weapon?" Jim tries to keep his anger in check. He never intended on using her that way. Jim hoped she would be able to feel out the mood like he has seen Lauren and other Jedi alerting him to danger; however, if push came to shove Jim would have no problem ordering her to use whatever tricks she had to defend herself.

Bones gets a look of shocked horror on his face. "My god man is he serious," Bones asks pointing at Jack but looking at his best friend. "You would use her tactically.

"Not exactly Bones," Jack defends Jim. "But we all know what she is capable of. What we don't know is will she freeze or do something we haven't seen," Jack calmly states the facts.

Bones is losing his patience. "Dammit man, answer me if not him," he growls protectively. "Are you planning on using Kate's Force skills?"

"No. I will not have Kate use the Force unless we are provoked," Jim lays out his plan.

"Unless provoked?" Bones almost squeals. "You are going to a planet filled with Klingons and you don't think you won't be provoked? Jim, Kate is intelligent but she is also a child. You can't give her that kind of power."

Jim needs to get everyone back on track. "Look I appreciate everyone's concerns but the planet is not the only dangerous situation we are dealing with. There is a god damned Klingon Battle Cruiser off my port bow. Hell they can open fire before we even get to the planet," Jim points out. He takes a minute to gather his thoughts. "My point is that if provoked she has demonstrated then ability to take care of herself. Jack…Spock…you trained her well both physically and mentally. All I am saying is that she has an edge they don't. If something doesn't go as planned, it will be your job to get her out. Like it or hate it she is getting the sub-dermal transponder Bones."

"Why does she need that when she has that Jedi thing going for her," Bones barks in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I don't know. It seems to have worked so well for her in the past like when fell off the training wall dislocating her shoulder at Christmas," Jack jokes humorlessly.

"She has had training since then and she will also have more kick on planet," Jim informs the men around the table. Jim cuts off Jacks with a harsh glare before he can question why she will be better on planet with the Force than on the_ Enterprise_.

Jack is ready to throttle Jim. He leans back in the chair throwing his hands up. "As you wish Captain," he states in a snarky tone Jim ignores. There is no point in talking here. Jack will speak to Jim alone.

Jim moves the meeting along at a fast clip. "Spock and scotty…find me a way to get around the sensor and transporter issues. Uhura I want communications up no matter what feedback pulse or coronal mass ejections occur. I don't care if you string two tin cans together form the bridge to the ground. Find me a way to talk to my ship," Jim barks out orders. "Sulu, you and Chekov plot the fastest course away from this rock. Jack prep a security detail for dinner. Dismissed," Jim orders walking back to his private office at the end of the room.

.

**DENEVA MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS DENEVA**

Charles Kowalski sits drumming his fingers on the wood lacquered desk. He placed the secure comm to Vagh'Bar several hours ago yet his contact had not responded back. By now there are rumors flying everywhere in the underground circles. They ranged from Chancellor Gorkon dying to fleeing the Klingon Empire for asylum in the Federation. The only thing Kowalski knows for sure is that Gorkon has not requested asylum. For someone that high profile, he and Sam would be managing the case. The room is silent except for the gentle whooshing of the forced air coming from the vents. Getting messages from Vagh'Bar was always difficult but never took this long. As Kowalski weighs the risks of contacting the Klingon double agent again, the comm on his desk buzzes moving the device in slow circles.

"You were to never contact me," Vagh'Bar snarls from half way cross the galaxy. "The risk too great and I will not die for your cause."

"But you will die for the fucking obscene amount of darek's being deposited into your account as we speak," Kowalski smoothly counters transferring the money. Even after fifteen years in the business, Kowalski is amazed at how easily it is to turn someone into a contact given sufficient money. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"No one has a clear picture," Vagh'Bar sneers.

"Don't give me that shit. You are on Ty'Gokor. That is almost as good as being on Kronos itself. Now where the fuck is Gorkon," Kowalski demands. Section 31 has the best tech and surveillance gear in the galaxy but, as recently shown, is not infallible. He has no more than four minutes before the connection must be severed to ensure secrecy. Any comm can be broken given enough time.

"I do not know but it is known that several key members of the meH tlhe' wej SuvwI' have also come up missing," Vagh'Bar reports.

"Um hmmm. Names," Kowalski demands grabbing a stylus. As Vagh'Bar recites the six names, Kowalski lets his mind wander briefly to the name of the terrorist organization. meH tlhe' wej SuvwI' translates to Warriors of the Three Turn Bridge. The battle of the Three Turn Bridge, according to Klingon legends, was where Kahless the Unforgettable fought an entire army. Kowalski reflects on why terrorists come up with such stupid names. Shining Dawn, Revolutionary Struggle, Guiding Path, and Angels of Anarchy have been the most recent ones Sam and his team have had to deal with. Why they use such flowery titles is beyond Kowalski. They are murders and thieves not patriots as they always claim. This Klingon group is no different. They are in it for power and credits not for the betterment of their people which is what they always claim. Kowalski is surprised however that several names belong to members of the Klingon council. Maybe Gorkon is despised by more people than he thinks. "I need more than this Vagh'Bar," Kowalski orders setting the stylus down.

"There is no more," Vagh'Bar snarls. "No one has had any contact with Gorkon since the Federation accepted his proposal for peace. If you have done anything dishonorable the Klingon Empire will crush the Federation into dust."

"Yeah yeah we love you to and I have heard that before," Kowalski makes light of Vagh'Bar's threat. "I am contacting you in twelve hours. You are in the Hall of Warriors. Find me something more or the credit train will be derailed," he snaps ending the comm call before Vagh'Bar can comment. Kowalski's stride is strong and purposeful as he heads to Sam Kirk's office. Individuals that legitimately work for the Deneva Mining Corporation give him wide berth. No one is sure what Kowalski's job actually is in the company but all know what this fast, purposeful gait indicates. Kowalski is mad and everybody needs to steer clear of him. Kowalski forgoes knocking barging directly into Sam Kirk's office slapping the paper on the Director's desk. "This could be bigger than just Jim and the Enterprise being destroyed," he announces. Seeing the way Sam Kirk's face drops after reading the names Ka'Ak, Tanas, and Tre'gok tells Kowalski Sam has reached the same conclusion. "It might be a coup."

.

**JIM'S OFFICE USS ENTERPRISE**

No sooner does Jim sit at his desk does he hear the chime of the door to his office.

"Knock knock," Jack says from behind the closed door.

"Go away Jack," Jim says knowing who is at the door.

Jack palms the door open hearing the humorous but annoyed tone from his commander. "No can do boss," Jack replies entering the room. He was not invited so he hangs by the door not taking a seat.

Jim flings the stylus from his hand on to the desk. "Stop," Jim orders holding up a hand. "For the record, request it off the record. You are obviously not going to let this go. If we are doing it…it will be by the book. I am not sure I want this conversation recorded for posterity. Plus it will save me a ton of paperwork and having to charge you with something." Jack grins leaning against the wall seeing the '_we are not doing this again'_ smile on Jim's face. "But first hear this. I am the Captain. As your friend I have asked you not come to Upsilon Cerberus VI but AS you Captain I can make it an order. Please don't make me officially order it or explain my reasons. You may not like what you hear," Jim says leaning back in his chair. "So proceed with caution."

"Permission to speak freely sir," Jack asks following the rules. Jim is far more lenient with his crew than even he might be. Jim is extending him two courtesies as a friend but the problem is Jack would not let a friend do what Jim is suggesting. He decides to forgo caution. Jim's veiled threat will occur whether Jack beats around the bush or plows straight through. "This…just the two of you thing is suicide," Jack announces taking the direct route. "What are you doing man? Talk to me," Jack pleads trying to understand Jim's angle. Jim is reckless and impulsive but not stupid.

Jim sighs deeply before responding. "Do you trust me, Jack?"

Jim's words are loaded. "Yes but I don't understand you. I would not do this and we typically are always on the same wavelength."

Jim asks another question without expanding on his first. "Do you really think I would gamble with her life?" Put my daughter's life in danger without a care or a thought?"

"For crying out loud Jim they already tried to kill Gorkon. I almost lost my family over pride and blind dedication. Don't make the same mistake," Jack warns.

"Blind dedication?" Jim makes a face like he has tasted something bad. "Do you really think this is over dedication to Star Fleet? That if it was between the job and her I would not give up the _Enterprise_ in a heartbeat?" Jim leans forward more serious than Jack has seen him in a long time. "We are walking on a razors edge. One side is war and the other peace. We can't fall off or falter through our words and actions."

"That is where we thrive you and I. On the edge," Jack agrees. "But we have kids now. We have to think things through. If something ever happened I would take care of her like she is my own but you are her father. She needs you and not another replacement."

Jack has crossed a line and he sees it clearly on Jim's face. "Don't bring her into this," Jim warns pointing a finger at Jack. "If she did not have to be there she wouldn't be. I don't have the luxury Jack to sit across from my commanding officer and demand he not do it his way. I don't care what you would do. I am taking the chance on peace. Kate and I have discussed this at length. She is wrong about so many things but the New Republic is the model for which I strive. The Federation can be that great with millions of species living in peace. I want that for her…for me. Someone has to take the first step. How do we know this is not it? But it is our gamble not yours," Jim finally explains his angle. Jack sees he is not being stubborn but a dreamer.

"We don't know if this is a trap or a genuine extension of friendship but we do know that someone tried to kill Gorkon. Your right, I am not in your position. But if I was and I had to take John or Ronin into that situation I would not go in without back up. Doing that is arrogant Jim," Jack shoots back.

"Arrogant?" Jim reels at the insult. "You are cynical and pessimistic," Jim throws his assessment of Jack back at him. "As a chief of security, cynicism and pessimism is the thing that keeps the people around you alive. As a diplomat it destroys trust. That is why you can't come down. Why I won't let you come down. From the beginning you have been level headed and thought everything through from a safety standpoint. That is your job and why I am the luckiest son of a bitch to have you on my crew. Having said that," Jim amends the compliment, "you are the only one that is not willing to take a chance. I have never imposed my will or thoughts on your individual families but Bones, Scotty, and Sulu have come to the idea they will take a chance on peace on their own. You won't bring your family because you are so sure it is a trap. I respect that. I respect your opinion and stance but I can't have Alpha crew there and not my COS. It would be perceived wrong so I am bringing no one." Jim sees his words have shocked Jack. "I told you to proceed with caution. You wanted the truth and now you have it."

"You are saying you are not letting us go because I am doing my job?" Jack shakes his head trying to process the information.

"You do your job too well but this time I can't have your cynicism. I need those willing to take a chance because they want to and not because I am ordering it. I also can't have you up here with them down there." Jim repeats his reason for not letting anyone attend the ceremony. "Too much is riding on this. I am sorry Jack." Jim picks up the stylus indicating the conversation is closed.

"You are not ordering me to do anything. I'm volunteering to protect your silly ass," Jack tries to keep the conversation open.

"Why the hell do I hire people who challenge me? Why could I not approve sycophants and ladders climbers?" Jim finally looks up. He needs Jack to know this is not personal. That he respects the man more than he knows. This decision is a command decision and not a character one. "Why the hell did you have to request this ship? Why can't I have someone like Dawson in charge of security?"

Jack feels better knowing Jim's reason. He doesn't like it but understands it. "Because Dawson is an idiot sir and the ship would be a nut house," Jack tries to find a balance.

"Easier to win arguments with though," Jim laughs going back to his paperwork. "And you think the ship is normal? Go home Jack. Go home and have a few drinks. You are more fun with a few drinks and tonight is going to suck ass."

Jack knows that there is no changing Jim's mind. At least he knows the reason behind Jim's decision. "Yes sir. See you at dinner."

Jim continues to study the PADD in front of him. "Yep. Later Jack."

.

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS**

Cadets and other personnel create a wide swath of hallway as Admiral Pike's cane beat out a steady klaxon announcing his approach. He was not the type of officer that strikes fear or hatred but today no one wants to incur his wrath. The meeting between the Kirk and Gorkon was never going to stay a secret but the details were. Just as Sam Kirk predicted the _USS Eagle_ and the _USS Newton_ could not detect a warp signature anywhere around Delta Vargon II at the appointed time. Spock Prime had tried for hours to contact Chancellor Gorkon to no avail. The room is in an uproar as Pike enters the main conference room of Star Fleet command.

"I told you Komack you were marching Jim into a death sentence," Archer roars spittle flying from his lips.

"Kirk's a loose cannon. He probably just ignored orders like always but you can't see that. You are so blinded by your faith in that man you believe anything he says. Hell he could shit on a plate, serve it to you for dinner, and you would ask for seconds," Komack yells back.

Archer pulls back and cold cocks Komack in the jaw forcing various officers to pull the two men apart. "Has Spock Prime been able to reach the Chancellor?" Pike asks calmly taking a seat. Everyone follows his lead sitting back down. "Jim did not blatantly ignore the order Komack. Let's see what we can do about finding him before we court martial him for insubordination," Pike offers in a thin voice.

Captain Bannock, having been at the Deneva conference and met Chancellor Gorkon, reports on the latest news. "Yes sir. Spock Prime has made contact with Chancellor Gorkon. We are awaiting his communiqué as we speak." Pike nods affirmation.

"So let's form a plan if the Chancellor does not have news that satisfies us," Pike suggests. Several officers begin to shout out ideas. Pike looks at Archer hoping he thinks one of the various ideas presented will be viable. Archer shakes his head no. This silent motion let's fear and anxiety creep up Pike's spine.


	6. Chapter 6

Huge thanks to Lizzy for the review. I hope you like the rest! Enjoy!

Ch 6 Opinions and Facts

.

**DENEVA MINING CORPORATION HEADQUATERS DENEVA**

The room is temporarily silent but for the ticking of the antique clock. Its monotonous click sounds like a death knoll in Kowalski's ears. Sam Kirk paces like a caged tiger at the far end of the room making everyone nervous. Over the past three days no one has been able to decipher the coded message sent to the Enterprise. Three hours not being able to decode a message is a lifetime in Sam Kirk's line of work. Kowalski waits for his commander and longtime friend to explode. "Okay," Sam Kirk finally speaks, "we are going over this again until someone can tell me something. Let's start with what we know. Exactly five days ago the Klingon Empire sent a coded transmission to the Federation that was routed to the Enterprise. My first problem is that WE did not get wind of this until two days ago. That places us three days behind the eight ball. Now if we were GNN that is not a bad timeline," Sam Kirk jokes but only the new guy Bill Roslyn lets out a chuckle. Sam Kirk is never humorous on the job and zeroes in on Bill. "Excuse me…Bill is it?"

"Yes. Bill Rosyln I just transferred from divisional," he tries to be friendly. Kowlaski averts his eyes at the bloodbath about to befall poor Bill.

"I don't give a damn what hay seed outfit you transferred in from Bill. You are part of my division," Sam Kirk swipes the table flinging data PADD's and loose papers everywhere. "And shit like this does not happen in my division," Sam thunders. Only Kowalski remains relaxed in his seat.

Zander Wallis, head of the code breaking division, adjusts in his chair before speaking. "Sam you can't expect us to work miracles. If we don't have the answers we don't have the answer," Wallis spits back defiantly.

Sam Kirk pretends to relax as a smile creeps across his face. "You know Wallis it is funny." Sam Kirk shakes his head like he is getting ready to scold a small child. "Why is it that you are the team leader for the deciphering division but the first I heard of this came to me from your peon Tom."

"Actually it was this peon," Kowalski hooks a thumb at his chest. "Just setting the record straight," Kowalski throws up his hand after getting a death glare from Sam.

Wallis hates his superior officer and his little friend Kowalski. He is ready to put Sam Kirk in his place. "I was working on something else. A communiqué about a starship is the least of my worries now. I would have gotten to it," Wallis says in a lackadaisical tone.

Sam Kirk scratches his jaw and exhales loudly before drawing his antique Colt 1911 gun firing a shot barely missing Wallis' ear. "That communiqué may or may not start an intergalactic war. You do not get paid enough to make decisions on what is a priority or not. I don't get paid enough to deal with self-serving assholes trying to climb company ladders or make decisions above their pay grade. Everyone in this office is replaceable and expendable." Sam's finger pulls the hammer back to fire a second shot as his personal communicator buzzes. "Hey baby what's up?" Sam's voice changes to a soft, loving tone as he pause the meeting to answer it. No one moves at the table except to steal furtive glances at one another. "Okay but I am working late tonight. I told you that this morning," Sam rolls his eyes as his wife chatters on. "Baby…baby I am in the middle of a meeting right now so what do you need me to do." Kowalski lets a grin openly show in his face. Sam Kirk is scared of no one but Aurelan Kirk, his wife. "Fine I will get a chicken and be home by," Sam checks the wall clock, "7 okay, but I got to go." Sam lets a frustrated sigh and scrunches up his face as his wife continues to lecture on. "Coupon? I am not using a damn coupon. How much is it… five credits? I think I can float that," Sam blurts out. "Look honey I have to go okay. Love you bye," Sam says clicking off the connection. By now Sam's animated conversation and words have instilled a false sense of Sam's humanity in the people gathered around the table. Sam sees the grins and reacts. He shoots a single bullet at each of the people around the table. "If you do not have answers when we next meet I am transferring everyone to places that will make Delta Varga seem like a vacation spot. Wallis you said you don't believe in miracles? I would start. My wife just saved your life and I am blocking her calls for the next meeting. My superiors are not as soft as I am. They will not care if I kill you and leave you in a ditch so long as the Federation remains secure." Sam Kirk sees the reality of their jobs dawning on their faces, especially Bill. Sam gives it half a heartbeat before thundering, "what are you still sitting here for. Move!" People scatter from the table hastily making calls apologizing for cancelled dinner plans.

Kowalski does not move as the room clears out. "You could be a hellva motivational speaker bossman," Kowalski jokes. "If you changed your career there wouldn't be a fat, drunk, lazy unemployed slob left on Deneva."

Sam spins back from staring at the notes on the large wall PADD. "What the hell are you still doing here?" Sam snaps. "I will shoot you to you know that?"

Kowalski stands slowly stretching. "No you won't. If you killed me who would be your assistant coach for Peter's little league. Its frowned upon if you kill people outside the company Sam," Kowalski laughs slowly walking to the door.

"I'd be acquitted if the judge ever had to deal with parents of kids who play sports," Sam's tone is light. "Get to work you lazy bastard," Sam orders turning back to the PADD trying to find the dot he is not connecting.

.

**SICKBAY**

Jim can hear an argument raging outside the door of Sick Bay. It was a good idea that he took the time to come down and deal with the situation himself. "You are being an infant. Have I ever hurt you before Darlin'? Well…have I," Bones demands staring at Kate.

"No but you have never wanted to electronically tag me like belong to a nerf herd. You have a moral and ethical right to not invade my privacy," Kate argues loudly but in a formal tone. Jim tries to keep a smirk off his face. The idea of his high strung, reckless and impulsive Kate being a diplomat was a running joke among him and Alpha crew; however, the more they get to know her, they see the skills she possesses could make her a formidable adversary when she matures. Right now her words are mature but action wise she is throwing nothing more than a good old fashioned temper tantrum. "Star Fleet Medical regulations state you must respect the wishes of your patient if the patient of sound mind and refuses medical care," Kate drones on.

"In McCoy's opinion the worst thing that they have done since Kate's arrival was allow her to learn about Star Fleet's general orders and regulations. McCoy rubs his eyes tuning out her out. "Yeah and if your father finds out you are refusing medical care he will hasten the end of the patient's life," Jim announces striding over to the med bed. Placing a hand on either of her knees Jim continues looking Kate directly in the eyes, "what is the problem Katie-bug."

With her dad showing up this situation has gotten more difficult. "The problem is that I will not be tagged like some animal. Do you know how dangerous this is? If you can find me so can anyone else. Have you thought that through?" Kate gets a small smile, pleased with coming up with another valid point on the spot. Jim bows his head, grabs the modified hyposprayer and in one fluid motion injects the sub-dermal transponder into the meat of her arm. Kate squeals grabbing her arm. She looks at the injection with disapproval.

Bones gives a humorous snort seeing Kate's shocked expression. "See done," Jim announces.

"But you just violated about a half a dozen," Kate begins but is cut off by Jim's flat palm.

"You are a minor and I am your legal guardian," Jim states his position simply. "We discussed this in our quarters. You were not going to go without it and I don't have the time right now for a medical ethics debate no matter how riveting. Go," Kirk hooks a thumb at the door. Kate slides off the table leveling the evil eye at her dad.

"We will talk later," she says. The amount of authority in her tone makes Bones and Jim chuckle.

"I was just about to do that before you walked in," Bones confesses putting the device in a drawer.

"Yeah well we don't have time. Gorkon is beaming over now. Jack is bringing him here now. You ready?" Jim asks as the doors to Sick Bay slide open with a whoosh of air.

"As ready as I will ever be," McCoy mutters in a low voice. "Chancellor Gorkon please," McCoy indicates to a med bed. Tre'gok takes a seat on the indicated bed. His pulse quickens but he tries to keep his breathing slow and relaxed. A detronal scanner with easily show he is not Gorkon but Torak has assured him there is no way they have a sample of his DNA. After a thirty minute examination McCoy has his results. "I am truly sorry for your injury," McCoy apologizes. Jim listens to every word intently as does Jack from across the room. "Your medical team was correct. I can't restore your voice now but there is a procedure." Tre'gok's head swims at the notion this human doctor can restore what Torak had dishonorably stolen. When they kill Kirk and the rest of the crew, Tre'gok will demand this doctor's life be spared. He will get back what was stolen from him. Tre'gok nods with a thin smile as Jack comes to lead him back to the transporter room.

"So it is real?" Jim poses the question in a tone caught between hope and distrust.

"Yes. His throat was slit about three days ago and he does not possess the power of speech. An organ transplant may give him a voice back but it will not be his own. I just can't do it here," Bones frowns. Against his better judgment, McCoy is actually beginning to believe a Klingon once in his life.

.

**HALLS OF THE ENTERPRISE**

"And thenhe just injected me," Kate pouts investigating the spot on her arm where the transponder was placed. Secretly she hopes she gets a big bruise so Bones and her dad will feel bad about what they did. John shoves Kate into a side hallway pinning her between his body and the wall. Kate's eyes get huge as she looks to see if anyone is coming from either direction.

John leans down and kisses the spot she has been bitching about for the past ten minutes. "There a kiss to make is feel better," he says softly in her ear. His lips were so soft and the kiss so quick and unexpected, Kate's heart races in her chest. "Come on," he grins seeing the bright flush to her cheeks.

Kate's mood as instantly improved. "So Joanna thinks we should wear uniforms tomorrow to show solidarity but Erika wants to get all dressed up. Since we can't agree they want to vote. I could really care less but with three of us I am the tie breaker," Kate rambles about the upcoming ceremony. John tries to ignore her without looking like he is ignoring her. "What do you think? Wanna see my legs in a short uniform skirt or my chest in a tight strapless dress?" Kate flirts.

"It is an hour Kate. Does it matter," John adjusts the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

Kate tries to hide her shock. Joanna and Erika keep telling her she needs to be more girly and not such a tom boy. Boys really like girls they can take care of they tell her constantly. Kate has tried since Christmas to be more girly. Especially after hearing what John told Anakin about girls should try to look pretty for boys but no matter what she does, John never notices or cares. "No it doesn't," she agrees looking at the ground.

John feels instantly bad at his snippy comment. "You are always pretty no matter what. Heck you look great in training sweats Sparkles," he teases using his pet name for her when she is being unreasonable.

Kate again smiles that shy half smile that makes John crazy. "So I will just surprise you," she teases kissing his cheek. Kate can tell something is wrong. It only takes a minute to figure it out. "You aren't coming are you?" Kate puts it together based on John's body language and lack of enthusiasm about going dirtside. She looks at John shocked. "What do you mean you aren't coming? Everyone else is John? Why do you not want to come?"

"It is not that I don't want to come," John answers hitting the button on the turbo for their floor. "It's just my dad is being an asshole."

"Tell him you want to go. Just walk in and say Dad I am going period," Kate orders frustration lacing her voice.

"What do you think I have been saying to him Kate…that I could care less about going? The O'Neill's don't run as open a household as you. You don't just walk in and demand my dad does something," John snorts like Kate is the stupidest girl on the ship.

"This ship is filled with xenophobic bigots that can't see past the end of their noses," Kate rants. "They think the Federation should be a homo-sapiens only club that hides their narrow-mindedness by letting a few token races join." Kate can see John feels bad and tries to pretend it doesn't bother her. "It's fine. Like you said it is one hour." John can see she is annoyed. "Of all the people attending…I just thought having my boyfriend there would just have been nice and all." Kate doesn't mean it to come out as a guilt trip but John is too pissed off with the situation not to take it that way.

"Dammit I want to come for you," he almost yells at her before turning his anger on Kate. "You know you are such a big talker. You want me to go to the guillotine for you but you won't even hold my hand in public." John sees Kate is instantly uncomfortable with the truth. "You know what fuck it. I'll be there. Show that one of us isn't scared to tell their dad something that truly matters." Kate stares dumb founded in the elevator as John leaves.

.

**O'NEILL QUARTERS**

"Dad you have a minute" John asks coming out from his bedroom. He knows his dad will be gone soon to set up security for the dinner. He needs to speak with him now or it will be too late.

"Sure John, what's up," Jack lays down his PADD with the recent NHL updates.

Ronin follows his brother out of their bedroom and flops on the couch beside John. "Yeah we gotta talk dude."

Jack can tell something serious is wrong with his sons. "Ok boys…hit me with it," Jack says turning his body so he squarely faces them.

John takes a deep breath before beginning. "Okay look I know you are having all kinds of issues with the Klingon ceremony tomorrow but Ronin and I are going!" John says firmly squaring his shoulders and bracing for his father's reprimand.

Jack is shocked and slightly annoyed at his youngest son's tone. "Oh you are, are you?"

"Yes," John replies firmly locking his eyes on Jack.

Ronin is stunned at John's word choice and defiant manner. They had decided the plan was to ask to go not openly demand it. He needs to save this conversation before it ends with groundings or worse. "Dude Erika and Jo are going. I mean come on," Ronin stares at Jack like he should know what this means.

Jack could care less about his boys appearance to the crew in this instance. "And that means precisely what to me?" Jack fires back. He tries to remember what is was like at their age and changes his approach. "Look boys, this could go south real quick,"

John stands up cutting his father off mid-sentence. "It means that Ronin and I are a hellva lot more qualified and prepared to be there if things go south than a couple of girls," John clarifies his and Ronin's point of view. John is not in the mood for a lecture about how much Jack cares about them or how his life is devoted to the boys as his reason to not let them go. "We will look like pansy ass wimps and that is NOT going to happen…sir," John adds the term of respect to the end hoping to soften his statement.

It does nothing to soften Jacks tone though. "Yes John you might look like pansy ass wimps but you'd be safe."

John doesn't want to hear about being safe. In Colorado his dad had no idea what they were doing in their day to day life but now on the _Enterprise_ it seems like he is all over them. "Dad I am going. I need you to respect that," John says

"Oh I respect you for your candor and bravery but that does not mean you get to go. Gorkon is coming across as sincere but," Jack tries to control his temper as he explains it one more time.

"So am I dad," Ronin challenges Jack but in a more gentle tone. "So ground us both but John is right. We should be down there." Jack notices Ronin's message is the same as John's but does not use the defiant language. Ronin is asking while John is demanding.

"Is this out of not wanting to be perceived as pansies or something else," Jack requests.

"Hell yeah it is about not being perceived as being a wimp!" Ronin sits up straight.

"No dad it is about being there for Kate," John corrects his brother's position. Yeah he doesn't want to be thought of as scared to go but he is twelve. Everyone on the ship knows he can't get off without his Dad's permission even if he tried. Jack does not seem swayed so John continues. "Okay so it is always about Kate. I mean can she ever NOT be in trouble or the center of a fiasco? But aside from that she would not sit up here if any one of us was down there. It is about unity and being a crew."

Jack likes John's answer better but would not tell Ronin. Ronin tries so hard to emulate his father. "And you," he points at Ronin, "it's only about appearing to be a wimp?"

"Well after the pansy ass part…yeah we need to stick together," Ronin throws in his support for his brother. Over the years John has fought hard side by side with Ronin for things his older brother wanted which John had no interest in. Ronin figures this is just one time he can pay him back.

"There's one difference son. Your mom and I have the final say not you," Jack begins to settle into the role of COS of the ship and not father. John rolls his eyes in disgust waiting for the long winded reason for the no. Jack clearly is seeing Kate's influence on his son. Kate is a great girl but Jim still allows way to much disrespect and control for his taste. "You had better not roll your eyes at me again John," Jack warns. "And don't ever say you're going to do something against our will."

"Fine I won't say it but just don't be surprised when I do it," John counters walking into his room. "Look what happened the last time you didn't believe me on Deneb II," It takes every ounce of control Jack has to remain seated. He has to get control of himself before he confronts John.

Ronin's face goes blank and he has to remember how to breathe. "He so did not mean that dad," Ronin covers. "He is just…um…" Ronin can't even come up with a good excuse for John's behavior.

Jack knows there is only one person that stands up to adults like that on board the ship. "How much time is he spending with Kate," Jack asks Ronin.

Ronin squirms uncomfortably in his dad's glare. "Well…what…none…why," Ronin stammers trying to think of the right answer.

Jack stands up ready to take issue with his youngest son. "None my ass that was a Kate thing and I will not tolerate it," Jacks snaps back. "What is going on with those two?"

Ronin cringes caught between having his brother's back and crossing his dad. "Look I can't get involved in the middle of that. I mean I got my own issues dad." Ronin wants to crawl into a ball and disappear. "_You so fucking owe me John_," he thinks to himself knowing Jack will pursue the 'I got my own issues statement.'

Jack hides his smile seeing his son squirm. He sees admires the way Ronin it trying to help John. "I see. Care to share?"

"No," Ronin snaps leaning back into the couch. Ronin is Jack's stoic son. Ronin doesn't share even when he should. Jack wishes he would confide more in him and Sam but decides not to pry at this time. He knows the statement was probably just to get him off John's back. "Dad," Ronin draws out the word. "Look John and Kate's relationship and us going dirtside are two different things. Let's just focus on the dirt side conversation dude."

"I'm your dad Ronin," Jack corrects. "Your dude is in there pouting about to get his ass kicked." Jack makes a mental note to discuss the John and Kate's relationship at a more opportune time.

Ronin tries desperately to get John of his dad's radar. "No man you are my dude. John…John is just dumb right now. He is so adamant about going dirt side it is messing with his mind. Trust me he is in there regretting every word he just said. I know. I have been his roommate for the past twelve years and we have said some dumb things."

Seeing Ronin sticking up for John makes Jack happy even though he is ready to choke the life out of John. "So explain this dirt side obsession? Is it because of her?" Jack asks point blank. It has not escaped the adult's attention that Kate and John appear to be developing a relationship that is more than neighborly.

"Just let us go," Ronin begs. How he ended up fighting the battle for John is beyond him. "It is the right thing to do," Ronin almost lets his voice rise before getting it under control. "I mean Kate might fuc...dge up things but she did not ask for this to happen."

"Nice save there son," Jack compliments but Ronin pretends he did not make a mistake.

"The bat'leth award is pretty monumental and historical. If she is getting it why not have an O'Neill there in the background picture," he laughs. "Heck have three."

"So you want to be a part of history?" Jack asks. Ronin's arguments are so much more logical than John's which is not typical.

"Sure dad who wouldn't," Ronin says like Jack's IQ just dropped ten points.

"Go get you brother Ronin," Jack decides to try again why the answer is no with John.

John comes out probably a little more defiant than he should. "What dad?"

Jack ignores John's snippy response. "Bottom line your reason for wanting to go dirtside. Ronin told me his so now it's your turn."

"I told you already we are all part of the crew. When one does something the others back them up," John says firmly.

"I believe there is more to it than that," Jack probes for a deeper answer.

"And you already asked that question," is John's only reply.

"John you need to stow the attitude now understand," Jack barks.

John attempts to reason with his dad. He sits down on the edge of the couch. "I can't sit back and let the girls go why I sit up on a ship like nothing is happening a thousand feet below me. The Klingons seem to be honest in their intentions. Kate says so and I believe her. This is important to her and she has so few," John pauses trying to find the right word, "good things to share with us. I mean Sith Jedi kidnappings, the art of pickpocketing, and failed hyperdrives are not much to write home about. Yeah she screwed up but she did save a ton of kids on Khitomer. Her friends not showing just says it was not a big deal and it was. That is why I am going. Why I hope you will let me go," John changes his statement.

"Well your word choice and tone have gotten better," Jack reminds his son who is in charge. "I will talk to your mom but I am not saying yes."

John can barely contain his anger with Jack over this. He is old enough to make these decisions for himself. Ronin wants to avoid another conflict. "See," Ronin grabs John playfully around the neck giving him a nuggie.

"Get off me," John punches his brother like he always does when jagging off but it has a more aggressive quality than normal. Ronin grabs his side groaning.

"John he was kidding," Jack tries to mediate.

"Whatever I got homework," John stomps back in his room.

**.**

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS EARTH**

"It appears Chancellor Gorkon was attacked. A terrorist organization by the name of _Warriors of the Three Turn Bridge_ attempted a coup of the Klingon Empire. They attacked his flag ship using lethal concentrations of Theragen gas," Spock Prime explains. "Their warp engines were engaged with no set end coordinates. The plan was Gorkon would never be found."

Star Fleet Command sits silently absorbing the news. Pike is the first to break the silence. "Is this confirmed by someone other than the Klingons or are we supposed to take their word for it," Pike demands icily. "Pretty damn convenient it happened right now."

Spock Prime understands Star Fleet's position and attempts to quell any rash action. "It would be the most logical time for such an attack. Chancellor Gorkon has kept his people as much in the dark as Star Fleet has kept theirs. If Vulcan's were inclined to commit such egregious acts of violence we would have struck at the same time." Spock Prime's words ring true to everyone sitting in the room. Tactically it was a brilliant move. Start a war by killing each organizations greatest heroes at the time.

"So how did they survive the Theragen attack? From my understanding it is a nerve gas in its concentrated form," Archer asks attempting to understand exactly how Gorkon survived.

"Commander Muurgtah vented the atmosphere from the ship into space. When life support was re-established the Theragen concentration was diluted to survivable levels. Many did not survive the attack though," Spock says sadly. "Several of the children died."

Even with Archer's extreme mistrust of the Klingons no one wants to see children hurt. This news softens the anger in the room marginally. "Offer our sincere condolences for their loss," Archer starts, "but what about our people? Can they offer a way to help us find Jim?"

Spock Prime looks slightly uncomfortable. This concerns Pike greatly because the Vulcan is always so stoic. "They are…investigating internally," Spock Prime quotes Commander Muurgtah. Pike bows his head not wanting to even think about what this means. Spock continues after a brief pause. "Chancellor Gorkon has pledged every resource in the Klingon Empire to finding the _Enterprise_. With our two great organizations looking I am confident we shall find them."

"Of course we will," Admiral Gretchen Lui smiles motherly. "We all hoped for peace and will strive that the Klingons loss will be remembered." If she was not a woman, Pike would have stood up and punched her out. Her false platitudes make him want to retch up his breakfast. As long as the heat from any political fallout stays far from her, Gretchen is pleasant. When there is a chance she can be burned through her scheming ladder climbing, she turns deadly.

"Keep us abreast of any changes," Pike requests before Spock Primes disappears from the screen. Pike takes a deep breath. "Okay we now know that this is real and not a tactic by Kirk to avoid his duty," Pike levels an icy gaze at Komack's earlier comment. "I suggest signaling to the fleet that the Enterprise is in need of assistance,"

"But not why," Admiral Nensi Chandra adds. "We need to keep this slap in the face private for now. We can't have the Romulans think we lost our flagship."

"Frankly Nensi I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. Let's get our people back before you start putting on your make up for the cameras," Pike says. His blatant calling out of Nensi will cause him trouble later but Jim is his main concern.

"I agree," Admiral Archer seconds. "Captain Bannock spread the word. Let's get our boys back." Bannock nods and everyone scrambles to do what they can to help. Pike goes directly to his office to place a comm. Sam Kirk is always five steps ahead of everyone but maybe Pike can give him something of use. Sam Kirk's "internal investigation techniques" always seem to produce answers. Pike may not approve of it, but Section 31 does have its place in the galaxy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

.

**ENTERPRISE FORMAL DINING ROOM**

"I think it is going well so far," Jim remarks to Spock and Jack draining his glass of wine. "No one is dead yet at least."

"Captain has only been ten minutes. That is hardly a sufficient amount of time for hostilities to reach homicidal inclinations," Spock is unsure if Jim is serious or using humor.

"You have never been to a dinner with Chandra, Lui, and Komack then. Thank you," he says grabbing a new glass of wine from a passing tray. "Hey sorry about earlier in my office," Jim apologizes to Jack while scanning every inch of the room. "Everyone is running on hot. I know you are just trying to do your job."

"Water under the bridge my friend," Jack takes a swig of his Guinness.

Jim can tell the "fight" between them is not over but he needs to keep the mood light. "So we are agreed that you stay here," he grins playfully at his COS. "See they are as tame as kittens," Jim makes gestures around the room.

"With teeth this long," Jack makes an exaggerated motion with his hands. "And don't worry Jim I will stay right here by your side today, tomorrow, and always," Jack quips scanning the room for signs of trouble.

Before walking to the table to begin dinner, Jim playfully punched Jack in the shoulder. "Behave," Jim says with fake sternness.

"There is a regulation against physical abuse of your crew," Jack jokes watching Jim cross the room.

"You are correct Colonel O'Neill. Star Fleet regulation 39 states," Spock drones on as Jack stares at him dumb founded. With each passing week, Jack is seeing why Jim finds Spock's company so enjoyable. Spock may not think he has a handle on humor but sometimes he is the funniest man in the ship. "Fascinating Spock," Jack regrets his decision to humor Spock five minutes after making it. His eyes scan the room for a way out. "Ronin," Jack randomly says looking at his son standing across the room before walking off. This evening will be difficulty enough. Jack doesn't intend to spend the evening debating Star Fleet regulations with Spock. "Whatcha doing?" Jack asks approaching Ronin, Tanas, and several Klingon children staring intently at a PADD.

"Watching the Simpsons," Ronin laughs staring at the screen along with everyone else.

"I have seen several of your Earth shows but not the Simpsons," Tanas admits bursting into deep laughter as Homer begins to strangle Bart.

"They've been around for a long time," Jack comments getting a smile as the TV cartoon continues. "Which one is this," Jack asks solely to make conversation. He knows all of them by heart.

"The Outlanders," Ronin says between laughs as Maggie recreates a scene from Thunder dome.

"And this is my Hech," Kate introduces John to Torak. John hopes he hides his surprise at being called Kate's intended.

Torak smiles warmly at the kids in front of her. "Your use of Klingon is quite remarkable Katherine Kirk. Tell me do all you speaking it so fluently," she asks making a mental note to inform the others of Kate's answer.

"Yes but they are so much better than me. I just started learning it several months ago but John and the others have been learning it for what…about a year?" Kate looks to John. He nods affirmation getting a thin smile from Torak.

"You are very lucky Mr. O'Neill. Your laH'e'mate (soul mate) is beautiful in appearance and quite intelligent. She is a great choice for a mate." She tells John. "Have you presented her with the Jinaq formally," Torak's fingers lift the small pendant up from around Kate's neck.

Kate's face turns bright red. "No this was a gift from my mother," Kate informs the counselor. "John and I have many battles to fight before we settle into life. No Jinaq until I am thirty my dad says."

"You are smart beyond your years Katherine Kirk," she compliments. Kate hears her dad request everyone come to the table.

"You are insane Sparkles," John whispers Kate's pet name in her ear. "You won't tell your dad you like me but you tell the enemy of the Federation we are a couple?"

"I think he already knows about us," Kate murmurs winking as she takes her place beside her dad at the table.

"Nuq'nuh," Jim opens up the dinner with the traditional word for greetings in the Klingon culture. "I would like to thank all of you for coming. Please let's eat."

Much too Jim's dismay, Kate has rearranged the seating chart. The adults, especially those from the _Enterprise_ mill about in confusion looking for their new seats. Instead of the Klingon's on one side of the table and the _Enterprise _on the other, she has placed a Klingon between each member of the _Enterprise_ crew. Kate has made sure that the kids were surrounded by kids and the adults by adults. "You uh…changed the seating chart," Jim whispers in Kate's ear as she spreads a napkin on her lap.

"Yeah I made a few adjustments," Kate smiles as she whispers through her teeth. "You had us facing off. Your arrangement visually showed the tension," Kate informs him.

"Visually showed the tension," Jim repeats taking a sip of his wine as he places a hand on Kate's leg above the knee. He may have said it with a smile but Kate knows he is not being funny. "There had better be no more…adjustments young lady or you will physically not be able to sit for breakfast," Jim smiles back like they are having an intimate father daughter moment. Kate squirms as he squeezes her leg hard emphasizing his point.

Torak is the first one to formally speak at dinner. "So Colonel O'Neill is it true your children will be the only ones not attending the ceremony tomorrow? As COS I would think the rest would follow your lead?" John's eyes snap to his father waiting his response.

Kate is instantly reacts to alleviate the tension Torak has created, "I think you are mistaken Counselor Torak," Kate corrects her. "That is…"

"A decision I have left to each family Counselor. The children, although allowed to voice their opinions, must follow the commands of their parents." Jim's eloquent words are like daggers for Torak and Kate. In layman terms he just told both Torak and Kate to shut the hell up and stay out of their business. Kate drops her eyes while John levels a heavy glare at this father.

"Why is Jack not letting the boys go dad," Kate whispers to Jim.

"Umm, let me think… because it is his business so mind yours," Jim scolds her with a smile. All conversations abruptly end by Jim's public admonishment of his daughter.

Kate can see this dinner is disintegrating around her second by second. She attempts to find a way to explain the adult's hesitancy with the ceremony if her father won't. "Chancellor Gorkon is there any particular reason why you chose Upsilon Cerberus IV," Kate asks resting her chin on her hands. She knows he can't answer her but etiquette dictates she speaks to the one she is addressing. In diplomatic terms, Torak is only here as Gorkon's translator. Kate looks at Gorkon waiting for Torak's response.

"Elbows," Kirk mutters nudging Kate gently in the side. She is by far the only one relaxed at this dinner. Jim conceded she has an extraordinary grasp on the nuances of intimate politics for her age but her table manners could use some work.

Kate suppresses a huff and eye roll using her napkin as a distraction to remove her elbows from the table. "I mean of all the planets out there you chose one called Cerberus. According to Greek legend Cerberus was a three headed dog that guarded the entrance to the underworld preventing the dead from escaping hell. I would have gone with something more fun like Happydale Prime or Friendlandia. Or better yet just a planet with a number designation. Titles and names can be unnerving. That whole reference to hell really has freaked out my dad and the adults," Kate says smiling before Jim tightly grips her knee signaling her to shut up. Kate regrets not placing herself father from her dad. When this is all done she plans to explain the game of politics to him in private.

Torak cocks her head at Kate inquisitively. "You have quite the way with words young one. You speak in riddles but your meaning is clear. Your daughter is quite a diplomat for her tender age Captain Kirk. Tell me, is politics your future path Katherine House of Kirk. If so the Klingon Empire might just be taken down with words," Torak's silvery voice compliments.

Kate seems the way Torak is underestimating her diplomatic skills. "It is just that several of my father's senior staff doubt you intentions. They feel you are either lying or going to double cross us," Kate admits the reason for Jack's refusal to let his kids attend even though she doesn't use his name directly. Ka'Ak stands abruptly feeling he was just insulted. "I did not mean it as an insult but only fact," Kate uses words to deescalate the angry Klingon. "I am not sure why everyone is so afraid of different cultures. You have been a model of grace and dignity and yet there is still resistance and I do not know why. From where I am from one must be open and willing to embrace others. In fact in our Senate we have over 1000 sentient species," Kate proudly informs Torak forgetting to conceal her past.

Torak has heard the rumors that Kirk's offspring is not from this galaxy but until this moment has dismissed them as propaganda. "Your senate?" She poses the question to Kate staring at Jim. "I thought the Federation's Council was composed of 150 fifty seats?"

"The Federation Council yes but I was speaking of the senate," Kate explains but is dismissed by Torak.

"Is the Federation that large? Have you swelled your ranks to 1000 species," Torak remarks drinking her wine.

"No counselor it's not quiet that large," Jim takes a long drink from his glass thinking of how he plans to fix the damage Kate's statement has caused.

Torak is intrigued why Kate's comment is causing the human adults to become uncomfortable. "Is this Senate located on Earth or another planet…hidden away from prying eyes," she taunts.

"I was referring to the Galactic Sen…owwwwwwww," Kate tries to not squeal as she leans to her right side.

Tanas sees that something is wrong asking "Are you hurt Katherine Kirk?"

"Um…no pulled a muscle last week and it acts up from time to time," Kate lies pulling Jim's hand off her leg he which he has a death grip on.

"Children are imaginative but do not live in the world as we do," Jim discredits Kate's statement in a single blow. "They do not understand the intricacies of life as adults. They tend to make up fantasies about their world rather than seeing it for what it actually is." Kate hides the stinging blow to her ego with a false smile.

"Yes," Torak agrees. "We too have a willful, imaginative streak in our children at this age. They are the dreamers of a culture." Everyone laughs nervously not knowing which way this conversation will go.

Kate is infuriated to be dismissed. "The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination," Kate quotes Einstein locking eyes with Torak. Her dad may kill her later but Kate can't let Torak think she is a dumb kid.

"Back off Kate," Jim warns masking his mouth with the glass of wine. "My daughter is displaying the willful, imagination to which you refer right now." Taking a drink of his wine Jim continues, "Though I would call it simply challenging authority. I find kids at this age try to be an adult but have no idea just how much left there is for them to learn before they are." Jim sees Kate forming a rebuke and preemptively grips her knee. To her credit, Jim sees Kate has taken his warning to heart.

Ka'Ak uses the lull in conversation to introduce a new topic. "So when will you be traveling to Ty'Gor for the official portrait that will hang in the Hall of Warriors Katherine House of Kirk," Ka'Ak asks.

"I get a picture," Kate perks up playing the silly kid role. She decides this might lighten the mood. "What about a bust instead?" Jim turns to face his daughter with a blank expression on his face. He recovers quickly and glances at Spock

"All recipients of the bat'leth are immortalized in the Hall of Warriors," Spock confirms the information taking a sip of his Vulcan tea. "Did Admiral Archer did not relay that to you Captain."

"Um no. No he did not," Jim says wiping his mouth with a napkin to buy time.

Kate looks at Samantha turning her head back and forth while smiling. "Which is my better side the right or left," Kate jokes.

"Your right side honey don't you think Uhura," Sam suggests with a smile.

"Right defiantly right," Uhura grins happily.

"Do I wear traditional Klingon battle gear or a formal dress," Kate asks already knowing a dress is the more appropriate attire. Once she found out she was to receive the highest award the Klingon Empire can bestow, Kate did her homework. She knows as much about the ceremony as everyone sitting around the table.

"Go for a dress," Joanna squeals excitedly.

"And blue," Erika adds. "Blue is your best color."

"Excellent," Kate says enthusiastically. "By the time I am 18 I may actually fit into something nice," she jokes. Jim nearly spits out his drink as he hears Kate's comment. His assessment of her burgeoning diplomatic skills has hit an all-time low in his opinion.

John decides to add his two cents. "They're right. A dress, definitely a blue strapless dress," he smiles and winks. Jack empties his beer in a single gulp. Since Kate's arrival, dinner parties are no longer events Jack can zone out on. Somehow Kate always manages to make them into three ring circuses. The fact his son is also interested in the Captain's only daughter is adding to the small headache forming behind his eyes.

Kate lays a hand on her dad's knee before he causes another intergalactic dispute in one year. "You are aware Torak that we are on a five year mission. I don't see us in the neighborhood until at least 2266 and then I will have at least four years at the academy. Is there a time limit on this," Kate asks sweetly already knowing the answer.

Torak lets a slow smile spread across her face. "You only need to do it before your death," she assures Kate.

"Then I have a few years, "Kate jokes.

"By the grace of Kahless yes my dear I hope you do," Torak replies bowing her head. Jack takes a long hard look at Torak. Her words were meant to be light but the tone felt more like a warning.

"So tell me of your social reforms," Daniel Jackson offers seeing Jack's perplexed look. "I have heard great strides have occurred in Klingon society since you have taken office Chancellor Gorkon." Tre'gok nods allowing Torak to answer. Tre'gok allows his eyes to settle on Bones dreaming of when the doctor will restore his voice. The first thing he will do is tell Torak of her impending death before killing her for her treachery.

Jack ignores Daniel's entirely dull conversation on social reform zoning out until he hears his name being called. "So you are the COS and these are your boys," Lothos asks nodding at John and Ronin.

"Yes on both accounts," Jack confirms. He vaguely hears Scotty and his wife discussing warp physics and decides this topic is more interesting.

"They both contain a warrior's heart but show it differently. The young one there takes in a situation before reacting while the older one is the stronger of the two. He protects the young one. You have raised them well," Lothos compliments.

"You are very observant," Jack remarks taking a large sip of his beer. "I believe that kids should be kids but be able to defend themselves. Never throw the first punch but always finish the fight." Jack's implied threat is not missed by anyone at the table.

A slow smile spreads across Lothos' face. "I could not agree more. Family should be the core to any campaign and yet I still find my boys provoke each other over the silliest thing. Last week I returned to my home finding my boys terrified in their room. I roared son what is this cowardly behavior," he retells the story pointing at his oldest son. Jack pays attention to every element of the story from body language to word choice. "Negihok then informs me he has set loose a snake with the intent to instill fear in his brother; however my wife found the reptile feasting on the evening meal. She turned on our children who fled for their lives. I could hear my wife spouting curses from the kitchen so we promptly left for she scares me also." The table erupts into good natured laughter.

Torak sensing the mood is light uses it to close the dinner. "Thank you for your hospitality Captain," she smiles standing. Her movement is followed by all the Klingons in the room.

Jim stands as well. "You're welcome Gorkon, Torak, and other honored guests. It has been a wonderful and stimulating evening." Jim follows their lead walking them to the door.

"I sincerely wish you will allow your kids to attend the ceremony tomorrow," Torak extends a hand to Jack.

Jim does not give Jack a chance to speak. "They still might. We will inform you in the morning if you require that," Jim says in a formal tone.

"No," Torak hastily replies. "I do not want to pressure you. It should be a joyous event not one where decisions are labored over. I will pray you come to celebrate in the honor and glory to be bestowed on Katherine house of Kirk but understand if you do not." Jim and Jack escort the Klingons to the transporter room while the command staff waits in the formal dining room for their return ten minutes later.

Fifteen minutes later Jim is back in the formal dining room. Undoing the neck buttons on his shirt Jim promptly announces, "Well that was fun," slumping into his chair.

"It was. I haven't been to a dinner party that riveting since mom and dad had to broker that deal on Nar Shadaa with two Hutts and a Transdoshan," Kate laughs slipping into her old life for a second. A frown settles on her face before she apologizes. "Sorry…I forgot there for a minute." Kate looks uncomfortable. It has been a long time since she made a reference to Han as her dad only this time it was not intentional.

Jim reaches over putting her in a head lock. He pulls her to him kissing her hair. "I know baby and I have told you I am good with it. They were a part of you for a long time," Jim whispers in her hair. Kate leans into his body resting her head on his chest. "Hey maybe later we can call Leia and she can tell me what is an appropriate punishment for lippy kids who re-arrange change seating charts." Kate looks up trying to see if he is joking or not. "Oh yeah we are so talking about that later kiddo and it will be long and painful I promise." Kate decides now is not the time or place to discuss Kirk family politics. She sits back in her chair waiting to be a part of the after dinner discussions.

"Sir, they did seem open and honest tonight. I hate to say it but I trusted them as much as any other diplomatic party," Sulu remarks pouring himself another glass of wine. Jim senses Kate is eager to join this topic. "Well taking into account they are Klingon's of course."

Jim sees Kate stiffen slightly. He can tell Kate is ready to defend the actions of their guests. "Okay so I suggest we dismiss the kids and finish our assessment of the evening," Jim pours himself a shot. He watches as the five other kids get up but Kate makes herself comfortable. "That means you Kate," Jim snaps seeing his daughter is the only one needing the engraved invitation to leave.

Kate is sick of being dismissed all night. She opens her mouth to protest but sees she is on thin ice. "Fine. Good night. Fill me in on your wondrous plan in the morning," she stands kissing Kirk on the cheek before following the kids out.

The door does not close before the adults begin to talk business. "Daniel give me your thoughts on the Klingons.

"Well sir they seem on the up and up and body language was peaceful. None of them talked about honor or glory. If I was forced to make a call I would say they were sincere in everything tonight," Daniel gives his assessment of the Klingons. "Sir I would ask you to reconsider your no one is coming tomorrow policy. This could be the first steps at peace."

Bones lends support to Daniel's assessment. "Ahktah was explaining to me that Gorkon is hoping to open an actual medical school on Kronos by the end of the year," McCoy says downing a shot of bourbon. "How a race as powerful as the Klingons ever became a warp capable species with only triage medicine is beyond me." Bones toyed with shot glass not daring to look at Jim as he continues. "I told him if he needed any help to contact the Surgeon General of Starfleet and I could assist."

"Looking for a transfer to Doctors without Borders Bones," Uhura laughs. "I thought there was plenty of adventure for you here."

"Too much in fact," Bones grumbles downing a second shot.

Jim downs a shot second and final shot. "Well that makes me feel so much more relaxed going down there tomorrow." Spock will be in command and the ship will remain on yellow alert until I return." Jim leans his head back in the chair. He wonders if everyone is as bone tired as he is. "I'm bushed. If you'll excuse me I am heading home. Night," Kirk says wearily getting up from his seat.

"Jim dammit man you are as stubborn as hell. Every one of us knows the risks associated with going down tomorrow and we are willing to accept them. If you thought for one minute that there was a real threat to Kate you would never be taking her down. Part of you must think this on the level," McCoy reasons. "Even our resident paranoid, conspiracy theorist here," Bones hooks a thumb at Jack, "has changed his mind."

It takes Jack a minute to realize Bones is pointing at him. "Me," Jack croaks stunned. "I am not paranoid."

"Yeah…yeah kinda are Jack," Sulu laughs good naturedly. "But hey lets me sleep at night knowing you are worried about every port and ship we come into contact with. It is not a bad thing."

"I too sleep vell knowing that you can defeat renegade Jedi and an entire rebel army by yourself," Chekov says sincerely. "Like Ivan the Terrible but in a friendly, cuddly, sarcastic vay."

Jack has to stifle a laugh. He has been called many things in his life but never a cuddly Ivan the Terrible.

Jack can't believe they think about him this way. "I took this gig because it was supposed to be making duty rosters and hauling crew out of jail on shore leave. I never thought I would be battling extragalactic terrorists or quelling rebellions. That was my previous job. "

"Then you did not read the prerequisites for assignment to the Enterprise Colonel O'Neill," Spock mocks him in an uncharacteristic display of humor. Low laughter fills the room. Jim is happy to see everyone somewhat relaxed after all the tension the past few days.

"Be that as is may, McCoy is right," Jack admits. "Look it is my job to watch out for this crew and you. We can sit and sling regulations at each other all night Jim but the truth is I may have been wrong. I don't trust the Klingons and can list a million things wonky with this meeting but I can also list the positives. If I was trying to be sincere I would be following Gorkon's handbook. John got a wild hair up his ass and explained quite vehemently how much it means for him to go. Now his language and approach need some work but his sentiment was understood. I may not agree with everything he said but I am willing to let him and Ronin go." Jack waits for Jim's response. "Look Captain it is going to be real awkward for you to write us all up for gross insubordination when we show up tomorrow. I mean when you have to write up your entire command staff I think it is mutiny not insubordination."

Jim shakes his head in frustration before groaning loudly. "The shuttle is leaving at 0900 hours. Since you all seem to have a plan that I am not privy to I will see whoever is coming in the hangar. We can't all go so draw straws or whatever the hell you were planning to do. I'm going to bed," Jim mutters leaving the room.

.

**O'NEILL QUARTERS**

"Look Sam I am going to go come hell or high water!" John yells continuing the argument from earlier in the night. John had hoped his early conversation would have changed his dad's mind but he learned at dinner that nothing had changed. Samantha O'Neill draws back slight by the use of her first name. She looks at Jack trying to figure how this situation got so out of control.

Jack is astounded that John is still throwing a tantrum about going dirt side. Jack had planned to tell the boys he had changed his mind but John started on him the second he hit the door. "He's calling me Jack too," Jack says stunned. Sam tries to stifle a giggle. She is finding this far funnier than her husband. Her giggle enrages John more.

"This is not funny mom," John says trying to control his anger. He is mad at his dad and not her. She doesn't deserve his attitude.

Sam bites back her smile trying to be serious. "I know."

"No you don't know because you and dad are too narrow-minded to give anything chance. You think that Klingons are only out for war," John lets his voice rise slightly.

"I do not," Jack denies but knows if he expects the truth he should give it. "Well not all of them but most of them are."

"Your narrow minded bigotry is what has perpetuated the myth that we cannot be friends. Your xenophobic view of the world is poisonous and I will not be a part of it anymore. I don't want to be part of the homo-sapiens only club which is how the Federation is perceived by half the galaxy," John spats.

Ronin's eyes grow three times their normal size. "Whoa dude your channeling Kate big time," he sputters.

"Kiss my ass Ronin," John shoots at his brother. "She is right though. You people can't see past the ends of your nose. We are supposed to be exploring and embracing new cultures," he continues his tirade before Jack swiftly cuts him off.

"That's enough John," Jack snaps losing his cool. "And lower your tone now."

John ignores his father for the first time in his life. "But only if you are human. Only if you look like us or act like us are you considered and equal."

"That's not true," Sam says softly. She can't believe that John is taking Jack's decision to not attend the ceremony so hard.

"The hell it's not," John yells at her.

"Spock is Vulcan and we don't treat him any different," Sam gently tries to explain.

"Spock is a human only with pointed ears," John protests.

"Don't tell him that," Jack tries to deflate the situation with a little humor.

"Okay John convince us why this is so important to you," Sam is desperate to find out why John is so emotionally charged right now.

"What do you think I have been trying to do all night," John yells flinging a glass into the sink. "Yet you won't listen."

Jack is done with John's tirade. He can no longer tolerate his youngest son's behavior. "Well I have," he stands crossing the room, "and the first thing that is going to happen is to cut your time with Kate."

"You won't do that," John states. His tone is firm and not pleading. He is challenging Jack but Jack will win.

Sam sees this situation has escalated too far to be repaired. John and Jack need to be separated. "Jack stop," she commands stepping between him and John. "Go…go somewhere and cool off." When he doesn't move Sam orders him again. "Now Jack. Get some air."

Jack locks eyes with his wife. Sam knows John is in the wrong but she can't let Jack deal with him right now. "I will not have him disrespecting us like this. We deserve respect."

John's free speech tirade has made him bold. "Give some and get some," John taunts.

Jack tries to push forward. Sam has seen John has pushed her husband past the point of no return. "John go to your room now. Jack take a walk," Sam orders.

"Gladly," John storms out to the room.

"Go Jack. I will deal with John. We will all talk when you get back but everyone needs to calm down," Sam says authoritatively. Jack knows if he is around John he will do something at least one of them will regret. He turns on his heel and walks out of their quarters.

"What just happened," Ronin says frozen on the couch.

She looks back shocked at her oldest son. "I don't know," Sam admits placing a hand to her forehead.

.

**DENEVA MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS DENEVA**

"Kirk," Sam responds tersely. He knows the call is not legitimate business because it came through his private work line.

"Sam it is Pike," Chris replies.

Sam drops the pen he is holding. "Pike do you know anything?" Sam sits up straighter. He knows Pike can't know more than he does but admittedly Sam Kirk is low on information.

Pike's heart goes out to Sam. Even if neither Kirk brother admits it, Pike knows they care for each other deeply. "You probably know this already but Spock Prime found Chancellor Gorkon alive." Sam leans forward in his seat as if this will give him the answers he seeks faster. "It appears a group by the name of the Warriors of the Three Turn Bridge tried to start a coup. They are investigating internally from what we understand. Gorkon survived and has the Klingon fleet searching for the _Enterprise_ in their neck of the woods. We are doing the same." Pike waits to get a response from Sam.

Sam Kirk's head is spinning. He knew of the terrorist group from Vagh'Bar but is stunned the Klingon informant did not notify them of Gorkon's survival. Sam Kirk has been in the business long enough to know that internal investigations can be ugly. Sam has no loyalty to Vagh'Bar but the man's love of money makes him a good source of information. He hopes that Vagh'Bar survives. Finding informants against one's own government is not as easy as people think. Sam decides to share what little information he has. "I was about to contact you with what I have found out. I knew the terrorists group's name but nothing else." Pike waits to see if Sam knows more. "Since Star Fleet is sending out the troops I will contact some of my shadier sources. Maybe a few of the smugglers I deal with will have seen something. My guess is the planet this is going down on is off the beaten path. I will comm you with anything I get," Sam promises.

To Pike, Sam's voice sounds thin and childlike. From this point forward Pike decides to keep in better contact with him. Jim might be his favorite of George Kirk's sons but Sam could use someone to watch out for him even if he doesn't know it. "We will find your brother Sam. I promise I will make it my mission get him home one way or another," Pike swears in a soft but firm tone.

Sam is glad his office is shielded. At this moment Sam Kirk feels as helpless and weak as he did when he was a child. Pike is not his father or uncle but he is a man that for some reason has chosen to protect the Kirk boys as if he was. Sam takes a minute to steady his voice before speaking. "Thank you Chris. Let me talk to my contacts. I will comm you later tonight even if I have nothing to tell you," Sam promises him.

"I will wait to hear from you son. Pike out." Pike reclines in his chair thinking about how the hell he is going to make this situation right.

Sam Kirk stares at the comm letting the word 'son' ring in his mind. It has been a long time since anyone but his wife showed genuine affection for him. He leans back closing his eyes processing the new information. Several minutes later a thought strikes him. If Gorkon did not show up at the rendezvous Jim would not deal with a third party. Following this line of thought, Jim is either the victor of a battle or dead. He pushes the latter idea from his mind and focuses on the battle idea. If Jim was the victor they would be hearing from him sooner rather than later so this can't be right either. In Sam Kirk's line of work, there is always a third option. Sam lets his mind wander trying to find it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you are enjoying it. Thanks to Lone Wolf O'Neill for the countless hours he has spent helping me write and edit this. Read and leave a review.

.

**Deceptions Ch 8 Hell in a Hand Basket**

**.**

**O'Neill Quarters****  
><strong>

Jack come home to a dead quiet house. Everyone was asleep or at least pretending to be. Jack didn't give shit at that moment. He made his way to his bed and climbed in after dropping his clothes to the floor. He lay there a long time thinking about the day and his youngest son in particular. The alarm begins to blare at 0630 but Sam turns it off before Jack reaches it. She is standing down looking at him. "Hey baby," Jack says sitting up.

"Jack," Sam's formal voice indicates she is not over being pissed at him.

"What?" Jack says annoyed the family feud is still raging and now has moved to between him and Sam. He watches her walk over to the closet getting her robe.

"This situation is out of control Jack," Sam announces staring him down. "Last night was surreal. Dinner was fine and then we come home to insanity."

"John was the one who started it. We when talked walking back to our quarters," Jack starts but Sam sharply cuts him off.

"I thought we were on the same page about letting them go," Sam shoots back.

"We were," Jack admits, "but after his tirade how can we let him go down now."

"I don't know what the answer is but John is really mad so expect him to show it," Sam warns tying the robe's belt into a loose knot.

"He'll get over it," Jack says hotly pulling on sweat pants. He has enough on his plate today. Worrying about his son's feelings does not rate high on Jack's priorities.

Sam is just as mad as Jack but for different reasons. "What is the difference between your honor and duty and Kate's," Sam asks.

Jack can see this is a load question. How the fight went from John versus his parents to Jack versus Sam is giving him a headache. "For starters I don't want hippies for kids who see the world through rose colored glasses." Jack can see Sam is getting madder by the minute just as he is. "No, I don't want them to go. Is that what you want to hear? My gut is telling me the Klingons were overly nice. Gorkon's injury was sudden and convenient. I want to trust them I really do but my gut says something is up."

"You have that paranoid feeling so much it is a condition and not a feeling," Sam bites back.

Jack and Sam rarely fight but this is gearing up to be a classic one. After fifteen years of marriage they know how to push each other's buttons. "Now that's not fair!" Jack yells.

"Maybe we should not have come. Maybe this is not the ship for us," Samantha states firmly before walking out of the bedroom. She is angry and looks to take it out on anyone. Jack is just the closest.

"Whoa back up," Jack follows her out. How this went from a no shore leave dispute to regretting joining the _Enterprise_ is making his head spin. "What do you mean this is not the ship for us. This is a great ship with a great captain and crew." Jack follows her to the kitchen table. He sees Ronin and John sitting there watching the drama between their parents play out.

"Come next star base we put in for transfers," Sam announces taking her coffee and moving to a chair. "I know everything you are not saying."

"Then what am I not saying," Jack snaps getting a cup of coffee.

"That in Jim's position you would resign before doing what he is doing," Sam calls him out.

"Okay, yes I would resign but I am not Jim. He is a good captain but trapped between Star Fleet and Kate," Jack tries to keep an even tone in front of the kids.

"You wouldn't be," Sam says hotly.

"No I wouldn't," Jack confirms drinking his coffee.

"So if you are saying that Jim values the ship over his own daughter…his commission over his daughter… I don't think this is a place for us," Sam stares straight ahead as she speaks.

Ronin finally understands what his mom is saying. "We're transferring?"

John's anger ignites again. "Jesus over this? Are you serious dad? You would go that far to keep me from Kate?" John can't believe this is even a topic of conversation.

"No we are not transferring," Jack barks sitting across from Sam so she has to look at him.

"No we are just talking about it," Sam tries to reassure her oldest son patting his hand.

"We are not taking transfers," Jack yells in frustration.

"Because of him," Ronin snaps punching John in the arm hard as he walks to the sink.

"Hey," John punches Ronin back as he passes him.

Sam shoves an arm between the boys breaking up the fight. "If your dad can't trust the Captain it is not the ship I want to be on," she tries to explain it gently.

Jack feels his temper skyrocketing. "I trust the Captain! We are NOT transferring commands."

"I WON'T go," John yells getting up from the table heading back to his room.

"And how soon were you planning to tell us you were transferring dad," Ronin bitches remembering how fast they left Colorado.

Jack has to get things worked out with Sam before he deals with the boys. "All I said was that he is conflicted. Jim is the best commanding officer I have ever had," Jack turns his attention to Sam. "You said you wanted a transfer not me."

"NO you said in the same position you would resign," Sam repeats the conversation as she remembers it.

This is too much for Ronin. "Resign! Now you are resigning? If you resign where are we going Dad," Ronin demands.

"Ronin stay out of this. It is between your mom and me," Jack warns.

"Stay out," Ronin yells. "Why do we all have to pay the price because John is being an asshole because of his girlfriend?"

Jack has to stop this now. Striding over to the boys bedroom Jack knocks on the door demanding John come back out. "What," John snips. "I will not take no for an answer Dad. If I have to pull another Deneb I will," John threatens in an even tone.

Jack is ready to beat some sense into John. "Pull that stunt again and you'll regret it," Jack can barely control the anger in his voice.

"Dude," Ronin grabs John's arm hoping to stop his brother from screwing up any further.

"I already regret talking to you about it this," John fires back.

"John shut up," Ronin yells.

"I do every damn thing you ever ask. I get the grades, I follow the rules, I keep everyone in line," John rants.

"John quiet," Jack's tone becomes low and deadly.

"And yet now you want to treat me like a child," John continues. "Don't expect me to hold up my end of this perfect little family."

"This is your last warning young man," Jack gets into John's space ready to show John how much of a kid he still is. "You're twelve John. Don't make me treat you like you are three." John knows exactly what Jack is getting at. "Sit now," Jack commands pacing in front of John. "You have a choice John. You can go to the ceremony but then you are grounded for a week. No telepresentor, electronics, and bed at 2000 hours or you can stay here, miss it and have that serve as your punishment. You want to be an adult then make an adult choice. You aren't being grounded for your opinions but the way you have spoken to your mom and I. That is why you are being grounded." He levels a heavy stare at John, "But pull another Kate tantrum again and you won't see dirt again until you are 18." Jacks returns to the table and his coffee.

"So we are going?" Ronin asks trying to smooth over the fight.

"Get dressed," Sam says softly answering his question. The boys get up and head for their room as Sam retreats to the master bedroom.

Jack sees Ronin hanging at his bedroom door. "So we're not moving or resigning," he asks quietly.

"No we're not," Jack replies icily finishing his coffee.

Ronin tries to assume the peace keeper role that John usually plays. "I mean dude that came like out of left field, but so did the transfer from Colorado," Ronin says seriously. He back tracks in an attempt to see if he is in trouble or not. "You know I was not a part of that," Ronin signals to their bedroom. "He went all batty by himself."

"Yes Ronin," Jack replies setting his cup on the table. Jack sits quietly for a few minutes before following his wife into the bedroom. "I hate fighting with you," Jack apologizes sitting on the bed. "I have no idea how that even happened. When this is all over we need to sit down and have a long discussion with him."

"Yeah I mean yesterday and this morning is not us," she agrees. Seeing Sam in a bra looking for her duty shirt makes him wish he was going to bed rather than just waking up. "Jack," Sam whispers breathlessly as he attempts to make up. "I am on duty in twenty minutes and you have a shuttle to catch." Sam bites her lip as Jack slowly kisses her neck enjoying his touch but wishing for more.

Jack loves her hair being short. Yes long hair is sexy but short hair is practical. It also gives him free access to her neck which he loves. "We have time. I know for a fact it only takes five minutes to get to engineering from anywhere on the ship," Jack moves from the left side of her neck to the right. "So that gives us five minutes for foreplay, five minutes for sex, five minutes to dress and five minutes to get to work."

Sam turns around to face her husband. Placing her arms around his neck she whispers, "Are you suggesting a quickie?" Jack kisses her long and deep. "Maybe you can come help me depolarize the magnetic variant couplers," she begins to talk tech. She knows it is a huge turn on for Jack. "It is a two person job."

"I have another two person job that is way more fun," Jack says huskily pushing her back on the bed.

"The isotopic flow is off by .64 kilowatts," she teases as he lifts her long legs up to his waist.

She wraps her legs around him so they are completely aligned. "I love it when you talk dirty to me," he runs his hands firmly up her legs until they settle on her hips.

Sam is eager to feel him inside her but rational thoughts begin to take over her arousal. "We don't have time for this," she pants breathlessly as he raises her hips slightly with his strong hands.

"We always have time for this," his voice becomes authoritative as he pulls her hips down hard so he slides in to her. Sam moans as he quickens his pace forcing her to bite back moans and gasps of pleasure. She loves the heady and furious way his body hungrily seeks her and not the control rhythms that making love requires. This is sex pure and simple and she rides it until her body explodes from within. Sure that Sam has reached her climax by the way she is clenched around her, Jack joins her feeling his knees buckle slightly as he releases into her.

"God I love you," she murmurs. Jack sees a shiver run through her body as she experiences the after effects of their frenzied display of love.

"Right back at you baby," he says getting her a towel. Sam wraps the towel around her hips before sitting up.

"Have I mentioned how much I miss our old master bathroom," she teases. Only after these type occasions does she regret leaving Colorado and her attached master bathroom.

"Yeah like every time we do this," he whispers huskily in her ear. "See you in a few hours." Jack kisses her check and leaves her to get ready for work.

"Hey where's mom?" Ronin asks his dad looking around the room.

Jack checks his watch out of habit. "_Ten minutes...damn I am still good_," Jack thinks about his and Sam's recent encounter. "In our room. She'll be out in a minute."

Sam hears the boys in the other room. She takes one look at her hair in the mirror and knows she can't come out. "Have a great time," Sam yells trying to tame the "sex do" as she and her friends had dubbed the current look she is sporting.

"Or not," Jack amends his statement getting a weird look from Ronin. "John, you coming?" Jack tries to change the topic.

"Yeah," John emerges from the bedroom wearing a mini version of Star Fleet's uniform in command gold. For the first time Jack sees his youngest son not as a kid but as a young man. John misinterprets the look his dad is giving him. "This isn't a dig," John straightens his shirt and puts on his coat. "We decided to wear uniforms to show unity. It was Jo's idea actually. Since we really aren't in Star Fleet we are wearing the color of the rotation we are currently in. Command yellow," John points to his shirt, "security red," he points to Ronin.

Jack does a double take noticing for the first time Ronin is in red. "Cool," Jack nods in approval. "Let's go boys."

.

**IKS KLOTHOS**

Torak confidently stands outside the Klingon shuttle's cockpit. "We are about to bring honor and glory to the Klingon Empire that has not been witnessed since the time of Kahless the Great." All eyes lock on her as she continues to speak. "We are done cowering to these pieces of baktags whose mewling words make them Qa'Hom." Ka'Ak smiles at the thought of the mighty James T. Kirk cowering like a small rabbit facing a wolf. "Remember your smiles and lies," Torak reminds her rebels, "until the signal. Then show them a true Klingon never smiles unless he is vanquishing a foe in battle. To the Empire," Torak yells. The cabin of the shuttle echoes with the pounding of weapons on the floors and battle cries as it touch down on Upsilon Cerberus IV.

.

**SHUTTLE**

Jim stares at the growing image of Upsilon Cerberus IV. From their location he can no longer see the beautiful double red rings that are putting out enough gravitational disturbances to royally screw with communications and sensors. The planet was fascinating. Its surface from space was mainly red, brown, and black smears which from first glance would indicate deserts and little life. As they descend closer, patches of greens and blues show water and plant life abounds.

"Preparing to enter the upper atmosphere," Sulu informs Kirk. The Captain nods as the shuttle buckles slightly going from the emptiness of space to the exosphere of the planet.

"Look at those Kelbonite deposits," Jack whistles standing behind Jim and Sulu. "No wonder why the transporters are useless."

"Hopefully not as useless as this meeting," Jim voices his concerns making corrections in their course as they continue to descend top side. "You think this ceremony is going to fix everything. That we are going to wake up tomorrow and all of us will be friends?"

"No," Sulu says sitting in a shuttle seat. "Every day is a risk out here in the black but some days hold less risk. Some days hold the promise of a new future."

"You going existential on me there Sulu," Jim jokes getting a huge grin out of Jack.

"No sir," Sulu grins, "but what are we doing out here if we aren't willing to take some risks."

Jim sees the same gleam in Sulu's eye that he had when they free jumped to Nero's platform. Although Sulu is generally reserved and his main hobby in botany, the chief helmsman Jim knows yearns for adventure like the rest of his senior staff. "I have no guarantees this won't go south," Jim remarks making a last minute correction to the course.

"Now when has it ever NOT gone south," Jack jokes adjusting his cap.

"Hey you guys mind giving me a minute with Kate?" Jim's words may seem like a question but it is Jim's way of giving commands politely.

Jack claps a hand on Jim's shoulder signaling he will send her up. Sulu and he enter the cramped passenger section of the shuttle catching the tail end of Ronin's story.

"So then my Dad says we are resigning," Ronin recounts the O'Neill family feud. "I am like dude no way and John here goes on about early admission to Star Fleet to get out of this xenophobic family." Jack is not keen on his family's dirty laundry being shared no matter how tight Alpha crew appears to be.

"Resigning," Sulu says softly to Jack. He knew the O'Neill's had internal issues over this but can't believe the discussion went that far.

Jack raises an eyebrow in frustration. "Oh yeah...fun times," he replies dryly. "At one point I think I was joining the Bajoran resistance. My resignations and or transfers were happening so fast I couldn't keep track of them." Sulu tries to stifle a laugh as Ronin continues to detail every inch of their family fight to a captivated pre-teen audience. Bones and Scott are looking around awkwardly trying not to be in the conversation. Just as Jack is about to tell Kate to go to the cockpit he sees the look on her face. Kate looks like she has been back-handed as she listens to the tale. He watches as she leans over to John whispering something in his ear.

"Have you gone space sick," Kate utters shocked hearing about John's behavior. "What in hell would possess you to feed yourself to the sarlacc?"

When Kate is shocked or overwhelmed she tends to revert to the slang from Skyriver. Most of the time the kids have no idea what she is talking about but John gets this reference. The Solo kid's at Christmas had confirmed her tale of Han Solo's rescue from Jabba the Hutt on Tatoonie so they don't doubt it happened anymore. "You did," John whispers back. "Don't you remember the conversation in the turbo where you said, and I quote, "Just tell him you are going."

Kate visibly swallows realizing what John is saying. "Yeah but I did not mean it literally," she defends herself. John gives her a WTF look forcing her to explain further. "Okay we both know that my dad would freak if I said it that way. Dude, why do you think I am grounded so much. I am the one who doesn't think before I open my mouth. You are the one who is always rational and collected. Kirk would kick my ass from here to Benduday….Sunday," she recalculates the days of the week in her head." John shakes his head trying to hide his annoyance with Kate.

"Kate your dad wants you in the cockpit," Jack says taking her seat as she moves to the front of the shuttle.

"Wow," she says breathless watching the planet grow through the shuttle's view port. "God I never get tired of seeing how beautiful things can be from a different angle. It looked so barren and dead from space," she comments sliding into the seat next to him.

Jim uses her comment as a segway to introduce what he needs to tell her. "Katherine, I need you to be ready to use the Force okay. Everything is going to be fine. Dinner went great last night. I have no concerns but just be prepared okay," Jim doesn't make eye contact as he speaks but tries to look natural reading displays. His comments though are out of place.

"Why? Do you think there is going to be an issue?" Kate asks staring at him. "I am not really good anymore with the Force since I stopped practicing. It is always…fuzzy," she tries to explain.

Jim needs to build her confidence. Her ability to sense the emotions and feelings of the Klingon group is the edge he needs. "That's because there is nothing living to grasp onto right?" Jim gives an excuse he hopes is plausible. He can't tell her that the Holocron is what interferes with her connection. "I mean I love her to death but the _Enterprise_ is plastic, metal, and electronics. The Force is life. I know it can be overwhelming sometimes when you connect like on Deneb IV but be open to it just not too open," Jim asks. "You are a smart girl Kate. Use it but don't let it overpower you. We can't have you fainting or showing signs of weakness because you are inundated by whatever you pick up from the Force. We have to present a strong, confident persona down there." Jim can see Kate is hanging on his every word. He can also see that she is beginning to look nervous. "We are going to be fine honey. I would not take you somewhere I thought you would be hurt right," Jim hopes he has not frightened her.

Kate gives him a smile. Jim knows Kate well enough now to know it is her 'I can do this' fake smile. She cracks her neck and settles back in to the seat. "Ommmm Ommmm ommmmm," Kate chants in a deep voice resting her hands on her lap closing her eyes. "Lalalalalalalalala." Jim stares wide eyed at his daughter. Kate opens one eye giving him a huge grin before she bursts out laughing. "You all think we are a bunch of monks sitting on a mountain right. I'm adding to that illusion." Kate laughs even harder seeing a scowl cross his face. "Okay okay I am serious now. Channeling the all might spirit of the universe. Come to me…come to me," she continues to make fun of the Force and Jedi attempting to relax her dad.

Jim shakes his head grinning. "There is something seriously wrong with you," he teases. As he takes a deep breath some stress leaves his body from his laughter.

"Cause I now reside on the _USS Crazytown,_" she pretends like she is confessing a deep secret. "Dad relax okay. Piece of cake here. I got your back. I once attended a conference between the Colicoid Creation Nest and the Uxiol Droid Manufacturing on Hallion. Colicoids are a highly aggressive reptilian species. They were true xenophobes but their economy was based heavily on droid manufacturing. They were having a trade dispute over some licensing thing but the main issue was the Colicoids were cannibals. See they were eating any rep sent by Uxiol…what," Kate sees Kirk looking at her dumbfounded.

"You NOW live on the _USS Crazytown_," he utters staring at her. "Here is Crazytown? Not the galaxy where reptiles that make robots eat the competition. I swear if I did not know some of it was true, I would think you are a pathological liar or a bad science fiction writer," he laughs.

Kate knows he is joking but tries to hide her annoyance. "My point is," she stresses getting back on topic, "I am more open than you. We have like a billion different species that are in constant contact with each other. The Klingons don't scare me," Kate says confidently. "They are a race of sentient beings with a thin honor code. Nothing more nothing less. They live, eat, breath, and die. If I have to kill one to protect myself or you so be it," Kate informs her father staring at the landscape unfolding in front of her as they land.

Kirk knows Kate is not as confident as she is presenting. Her nervous rambling about back home shows she is not focusing about the upcoming ceremony but her attitude towards killing has to be addressed. "Whoa there Katie bug. Kill one? Do you know what you actually just said? I am not a fan of Klingons but you just don't kill one," he reprimands.

"You do when necessary," Kate continues to look straight ahead. Butterflies are turning in her stomach but she pretends to be tough as nails.

Jim's voice gets a strong paternal tone. "What? No Kate. No you just don't kill at twelve or any age for that matter. You take a life and it is gone. No second chances for you or them. Taking any life from an animal to person means that thing is gone forever." Jim can see Kate is processing every word but he needs to know she is processing it correctly. "Jack, Spock, Sulu, myself…we have all had to do it. You…you don't." Jim's attention is pulled from the conversation with Kate as he prepares to set down on the surface.

"Dad it is going to be okay," Kate pleads trying to calm him down as the shuttles touches the surface. As she left the _Enterprise_, Kate was able to feel the Force more clearly than she had in a long time; however, it has been a long time since it felt good. She can feel Jim's fear, anxiety, and desperation come off him in waves. It causes her to feel cold and sacred. These feeling are not ones she associates with the crew or her father.

Kate can barely keep up with his longer stride as she follows Kirk to the back of the shuttle. "Rogue lohba Kate (guard Kate)," Jim snaps unclipping the dog from her safety harness. Rogue falls to Kate's side trotting to keep up with her pace. The sun is temporarily blinding as it fills the cabin with natural unfiltered light. Kate stops and breathes in the crisp air. It is a beautiful day with blue skies and a soft breeze. Kate relaxes as the sun hits her face. She loves the feeling of landing on a planet after being in space. Rogue's whine breaks her from her trance.

Kate pats Rogue's head knowing she wants to run free in the meadow. "Joggdu (run)," she commands but the dog remains at her side. "Dad can be such a party pooper," she says annoyed Jim's commands supersede hers. "Come on. Let's go so he can release you. You are getting dog hair all over me." Kate begins walks over to the kids.

"Looks like they are keeping up their end of the deal," Bones indicates the group of six Klingons erecting a small dais. Bones is shocked to see they are placing a Federation flag next to the Klingon one.

"Aye Cap'n an we got this bloody sensor array to back us up," Scotty grunts setting the device next to the shuttle. "Which was a might damn near bloody brilliant piece of engineering if you ask me," the Scottsman fishes for a compliment as Jack checks a side panel.

Jim sees Jack giving Scotty the international shut up signal by running his fingers across his throat. He slowly drops his hand as Jim cocks his head questioningly at him. "Secondary Photonic Deflector Conduit Communication booster thingy," Jack strings several words together mumbling as he stands up.

"Do you even know what you are talking about?" Jim laughs.

"Yes," Jack feigns annoyance with Jim's dig at his intelligence. "Translated it means insurance." Jim exhales loudly. The deal was no weapons but Gorkon would have to be a fool not to have an insurance policy of his own. Jim is glad he doesn't know the details of Jack's insurance policy even though he is ultimately the one to have to answer for it. Hopefully it will not have to be used but between it and Kate, Jim is reasonably sure they are as prepared as possible. Jim swaggers over to the group of kids. He tries to make his walk seem as casual as possible.

"Dad will you release her," Kate motions to a restless Rogue. Jim sees the dog is uncharacteristically on edge. She has not left Kate's side but is whining insistently while she goes from standing to sitting repeatedly. "She just wants to run for a minute."

"Easy girl," Jim reaches down scratching her ear. "Later," he promises before directing his attention to the kids. Jim squares his shoulder as he addresses the group of kids milling around the back of the shuttle. He tries to not snicker at the sight of the six kids dressed in mini Star Fleet uniforms. "Like it Uncle Jim," Joanna says twirling. "We figured that we should match like you guys. Also makes us look more unified. Like a team," she says proudly.

Jim is beyond proud of his crew but needs to keep everyone focused and on task. "Okay I may not be able to transfer you or place you in the Brig but I can do much worse." Jim squares his shoulders assuming his Captainy pose as Kate calls it. "All of you," he points to the kids, "will not move and inch from your parents do you understand me. If there is a problem head for the shuttle," he instructs. All the kids nod at his orders. "If you choose to not follow my commands, peeling potatoes will be the least of your worries. I will have each and every one of you detailing every shuttle, room, and inch of the _Enterprise_ for the next 6 years. Regardless of which one of you that breaks the order…all will pay for it. If you want the perks of being my crew then you need to follow orders like my crew," Jim throws out getting smirks and chuckles. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Captain," the kids reply in unison except for Ronin who responds with "yeah and so uncool with the potatoes thing Captain." Ronin grins remembering the pounds and pounds of potatoes he and John peeled for weeks following the Deneb II fiasco.

John takes Kate's hand placing it in Jim's. "You tend to be the rule breaker," John jokes. "Let's make sure you don't have us wearing maintenance overalls for the next six years, 'kay Kate." The kids laugh as Kate shoots John a dirty look.

Jim looks at his team. "Let's go make history," Jim states walking towards the Torak and the five other Klingons standing at an erected platform bearing the Klingon and Federation flags.

.

**DENEVA MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS DENEVA**

"Sam," Ashlea Flanigan says knocking on the closed door before entering.

"Yeah Ashlea come in," Sam sits straighter and pretends to put down work. His young twenty-two year old red headed secretary comes into his office plopping down in a chair. Sam really likes her but not for what everyone assumes. What she can't do as a secretary she makes up for in willingness to learn and having an upbeat personality. Many of the other managers at Deneva Mining Corp thought Sam only hired her because of her youth and beauty but Sam saw something more. Her naivety and innocence reaffirms Sam every day why he comes to work. He comes to work to protect people like her. The people who, like Ashlea, that are good, decent human beings trying to make the world a better place. "Whatcha need," Sam smiles glancing at the clock knowing it is 3:30. Every Friday at this time is when she typically beats around the bush to leave early.

"I was wondering if I could take off a few minutes early. I know I did this last week and the week before but I really need to get to the bank before it closes," Ashlea holds her breath hoping Sam will not say no even though he never has. "See I was thinking about getting some work done and need to see the bank about a loan."

Sam snorts a little laugh relaxing for the first time today. He finds it funny the younger generation thinks two and a half hours is only a few minutes early. "Okay first off you do not need any work done Ashlea. You are young and gorgeous. Save the cosmetic surgery for when you are like fifty okay," he jokes in a fatherly tone. "Secondly go hang with your friends. In fact why don't you start taking off at 3:30 on Fridays. It will save the little song and dance we do every week at this time." Ashlea's face lights up briefly before falling.

"Um I can't do that. The other secretaries will be so mad. They tell me all the time that I am pushing my luck. That you have a temper and will on day fire me on the spot," Ashlea confesses leaning forward like she is about to reveal a great secret. "I tell them you are the nicest middle aged man I know. You are a great husband and a perfect father. Maybe if they spent some time with you they would see that too. I have a feeling everyone is scared of you for some reason." Ashlea whispers the last next part as if someone could be listening. "It is none of their business what I do for you which office gossips says more than filing. I see ordering your flowers for Aurelan and making your weekly dinner reservations as just part of my job. My dad's secretary did that for years. Kept my mom happy," she laughs, "which as you know as long as mom is happy everyone is happy."

Sam Kirk's face spreads into a grin so big it actually hurts his cheeks. At thirty four he is hardly middle aged but lets the comment slide. Secondly, Sam does not have the time for an extra-marital affair. He can't believe the one time he sent Ashlea flowers for the birthday sparked that much rumor and innuendo. "Oh Aurelan loved the flowers by the way. Why did I send them again," he jokes. Sam has never spent as much on flowers as he has since he hired Miss. Flanigan. The first floral bill he got shocked him but arriving shocked him more. Aurelan had sent Peter and the boys off to a friend's house for the night and that was one all-nighter Sam did not mind staying up for. The next day Sam gave Ashlea a credit card and instructions to order at will. Even though she hangs up on every fourth comm call and has a filing system with no one can figure out, their relationship works. "Don't worry about the other secretaries. They are old, bitter hags that have no sense of humor. You report to me so go on get out of here," Sam orders picking up his PADD.

"Oh by the way," Ashlea goes into her purse retrieving a small brown paper bag. Sam takes it from her with a questioning look. "Last time Peter was in here he was telling me about wanting the Jeter Montana baseball card. I have been chewing that nasty ass bubble gum for two weeks trying to find it and I did last night. I put all the other cards in the bag also. Maybe there is another one he needs."

Sam is truly touched and amazed that she remembered. Most of the adults only pay attention to their bosses kids to curry favors but Ashlea really listens to people no matter their age or job title. "Thanks Ashlea. He will love it," Sam smiles taking the small brown paper bag.

"Night," she hollers waving a hand over her head leaving the door open. Sam opens the small bag seeing about fifty baseball cards neatly stacked in the bottom off the bag.

"Damn kid must have been chewing gum all night," he says out loud. He tosses the bag on his desk letting his mind wander to Miss. Ashlea Flanigan. She is the sweetest kid with a heart of gold and damn beautiful to boot. Why she would want to change her appearance is beyond him. Sam picks up his PADD and something clicks. "Change your appearance," Sam murmurs as a thought crystallizes in his brain.

"Kowalski," Sam yells seeing his friend pass by his office. Kowalski back tracks and stands at the door unsure if he should enter. It has been eighteen hours now since Jim as landed at his unknown location facing an unknown foe. Without any new leads, Sam Kirk is a powder keg ready to blow. "Compile a list of all known plastic surgeons that have either one have had a large sum of money deposited into their account or two have not shown up for work recently."

"You looking to get work done?" Kowalski asks joking. He is not seeing the connection but Sam has a deadly glint in his eye indicating he is closing his sights on a target. Kowalski enter the office closing the door behind him.

"Gorkon is alive," Sam announces turning on the sound dampener, "and if he is on Kronos then who the hell is with Jim." Kowalski doesn't need any more information to reach the same conclusion as Sam. There are two Gorkon's in the universe and one is up to no good. "And when you find the money trail get me everything on the banker managing the account. Maybe Deneva Mining Corporation will need to open a new account."

"On it," Kowalski replies leaving Sam's office. How that man ever connects the dots of a mission is beyond him. What Albert Einstein was to physics, Sam Kirk is to espionage. Kowalski is just glad they are on the same side.

Qa'Hom = small animal (a harmless thing trying to look impressive)


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9 Upsilon Cerberus IV**

**.**

**BAT'LETH CEREMONY SITE UPSILON CERBERUS IV**

The Enterprise crew's tension increases as they near the ceremony site. "Where are the kids?" Bones asks nervously seeing only the six Klingons from dinner.

"I don't' know," Jack replies scanning his group to mentally find the position of each child.

"Stay alert," Jim notices the lack of kids as soon as Jack had but did not want to raise suspicions. This did not sit well with him. "Don't move from my side Kate," Jim warns her grasping her elbow so tightly it is uncomfortable. Kate sees all the hair from the base of Rogue's neck to her haunches is standing up.

"Captain," Torak replies extending her hand as Jim and Kate walk up the steps to the dais. As the Klingon counselor reaches out to shake Kirk's hand, Rogue surges forward placing herself between the Kirk's and the Klingon. Rogue narrowly misses sinking her teeth into the Klingon's flesh. "Hegh Ha'DIbaH SoH (death to you dog)," Torak spats drawing her ceremonial dagger from her belt lunging at Rogue.

Kate drapes her body over the dog as Jim seizes Torak's wrist before she stabs either his dog or his daughter. "Rogue joniu (down)," Jim summons the dog who drops but continues to snarl bearing her teeth.

Jim sees the hatred flash in Torak's eyes but just as quickly is extinguished. "I insist she be chained for the duration of the ceremony."

"You are not chaining my dog," Kate defiantly stands between Rogue and the Klingon.

Jim sees Jack is at Kate's side ready to react. "She can be restrained. My COS will take care of her," Jim nods to Jack who pulls a leash from his pocket snapping it to Rogue's collar. The second Rogue senses her confinement she goes wild gnashing her teeth straining against her bondage until her barks become chokes.

"Dad stop this," Kate begs dropping to her knees trying to soothe the agitated dog. "Wolei Rogue. Cokha hatkocanh wepta tah (Easy Rogue. Dad will fix this)," Kate presses her body on Rogue's chest settling the dog some.

"Colonel O'Neill," Jim emotionlessly gives the unspoken command to remove the dog. "Please continue with ceremony Torak."

"Rogue nan," Jack commands sharply pulling the dog from the dais.

Jim grabs Kate elbow anticipating her next move. "Jack don't hurt her. She doesn't understand what is going on," Kate cries hearing Rogue squeal as Jack controls her. Uneasiness begins to flood Kate as she opens up to the Force.

"I'm not Kate. I just made her sit. She's a Kirk and just doesn't like following the rules," Jack gives Kate what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

"I said not from my side," Jim growls in Kate's ear. She looks at her dad with wide eyes before reacting.

Kate senses a disturbance in the Force. It is stronger than just fear and tension. It feels of death and betrayal. "Dad you," Kate looks around nervously as Torak begins to talk. "You… um wanted me to tell you if anything was off?" Kate whispers in his ear drawing looks from Torak and Gorkon. Kate sees in her Dad's eyes he will believe anything she says. "Bolla joggdu (go run)," Kate keeps her words simple and straight forward. Not everyone is a part of the Huttese Mondays that she and Jim have made a weekly ritual to learn the secret language. Her words set the entire _Enterprise_ crew on overdrive.

Torak reads the look in Kate's eyes as panic. Whatever she has said clearly troubles Jim Kirk. "_It is now or never_," she thinks. "yIHIv (attack)," she screams .

Before Jim can react Gorkon has Kate by the throat. "Don't move," she says seeing Jim ready to pounce. "He will snap her neck before you can break his grip. I have a job for you to complete. Do it and you will all go free," she gestures to field behind her. Jim turns seeing six armed Klingons emerge from the shuttle disruptors trained on each child. The field is deathly quiet except for the deep barks coming from Rogue. Jim makes a fleeting but meaningful eye contact with each of his officers who have positioned their children behind their back. Jim allows his gaze to settle on Jack the longest noticing Jack's right had has slid to the release mechanism on Rogue's collar. Jim gives a silent prayer that the dog will survive when released. Although it would crush Kate, Rogue has been trained for this purpose. Like in the past, Jim will deal with a broken Kate when she is out of harm's way.

"Dad," Kate says looking in his eyes while struggling in Gorkon's gives Kate a small reassuring smile and head nod before turning his attention to Torak. In an icy tone he replies, "What is the job?" Jim has no intention of completing whatever ludicrous scheme she has planned but needs to buy time.

Kate turns her attention to Torak twisting her body as much as possible to make eye contact. "Why are you doing this," she grunts as Gorkon pulls her back to his chest.

"Shut her up," Torak commands. Kate begins to cough slowly but then more violently as Gorkon increases his grip around her neck.

"Do it Kate," Jim yells signaling her to use the Force but Kate is only concentrating on trying to breathe. "Kill her and everyone dies," Jim threatens but Gorkon doesn't stop choking Kate. "What do you need me to do? What is the job," Jim roars at Torak. She makes a dismissive motion causing Gorkon to release his ever tightening grip. Jim hears Kate gasp for air and prepares for whatever Force defense she is ready to unleash. Jim watches as Lotho mounts the dais walking towards them.

"You are to kill Gorkon," she smiles and in a flash Lotho has Kate in his grip while Gorkon stands without his hostage.

"Maghwl' (traitor)," Kazak yells drawing his ceremonial dagger in defense. With the other hand he rips off his prosthetic Gorkon mask. Jim can't hide the shock from his face.

She pulls a concealed dagger from a fold in her shirt. "Kill him," she orders icily standing back.

"batlh DaHutlh (You have no honor,)" Kazak yells baiting Torak into combat.

"You have no resolve. Did you think we could fake Tre'gok's injuries with some makeup? Tre'gok has true honor. He has altered himself forever giving up his voice so that the Klingon Empire can be heard throughout the galaxy," Torak berates Kazak. Jim sees why the movies always portray the bad guy giving a well-placed monologue just before the hero saves the day. It catches up the audience with all the things that went on behind the scenes. Jim is just grateful that life does imitate art here. It has given him the answers he needs and time to react.

"How many Gorkon's you got stuffed in your closets lady," Jim jokes while calculating a plan of attack. "I mean we got this guy and I assume this Tre'gok was our dinner guest," Jim tries to get her talking again. As sexist as it is, Jim has never found a woman who does not enjoy talking.

"Gorkon is dead. Poisoned by Theragen gas," she coos sweetly, "moments after you spoke with him believing his mewling words of peace. His ship was sent into warp without a destination. You humans are so easy to turn. It took only money to hire a man who altered Tre'gok into what we needed him to be. Once you kill Kazak it will only add to the myth of Kahless the Great rising again from death as we present Tre'gok as Gorkon to the Klingon people. "

"And with a Star Fleet officer shown killing him, the Klingon people will rally to your cause igniting a war," Jim sums up her plan. "Tidy…unlike my daughter's room," Jim tries to pretend to be interested in her plan. "Do it Kate. You should do it now," he orders her wondering why Kate has not unleashed the Force.

"Take it. Do it now," Torak snarls handing the dagger to Jim. It feels cold in his palm.

"Dad note you can't do it," Kate begins to furiously fight kicking her legs and clawing at Lotho's face.

"Motivate him," Torak orders as Lotho raises Kate off the ground by her throat. Kate feels her feet lift off the ground as her airway closes.

"Kate now," Jim screams throwing the knife at Kazak's chest as he rushes him. In a blinding fast motion violence erupts everywhere.

Jack releases Rogue yelling, "bakopa (attack)." He then attacks the Klingon standing next to him. Sulu bones, and Scotty all turn to fight the Klingons nearest them while the Klingons from the shuttle spray disruptor fire around them. Kate closes her eyes. She focuses all her energy on the Force allowing it to flow through her. She has never leashed a Force push of this magnitude. She concentrates only on the adults, attempting to single out the Klingons. The power in her was much stronger than she realized. Instead of just the Klingons, everyone flies back including the crew from the _Enterprise_. Lotho flies backwards from the Force push taking Kate with him as he falls. Rogue is instantly at his throat biting and tearing at his neck. The wind is knocked out of her slightly but she's on her feet and seconds. "Dad get up get up now," Kate says pulling at Jim's arm. When he doesn't respond she reaches down checking his pulse. Tears well up in her eyes seeing he is unconscious but not dead. Kate surveys the field and the bodies lying like twigs. This is not the Force Luke uses but something more raw and deadly. Kate snaps back into focus seeing movement. She needs weapons and she needs them now. Kate flies from the dais heading to the shuttle with Rogue close on her heels.

Kate sees Joanna slowly sitting up. "Move…get to the shuttle," she commands ripping Joanna to her feet and pulling her along. Kate steals a glance backwards. The kids are coming to faster than the adults.

Ronin has Erika up and moving. "Get cover. Head to the shuttle," Ronin screams as Kate flies into it heading directly for the cockpit. She begins following the preflight checklist warming up the engines preparing for takeoff. Kate hears footsteps behind her. "Get the weapons. Take them to our parents. I'll bring the shuttle into position for pickup," she says fingers flying over the console.

Suddenly someone comes up behind her grabbing her shoulders. John pulls her roughly from the seat shoving her to the back exit. "No Kate, the minute we lift off the _Klothos_ will detect us. We will be shot down. Get to the woods with everybody else," he tells her.

"No," Kate says defiantly. "We need the shuttle. We can't leave the planet without it." Kate tries to push past him but John grabs her arm spinning her.

"Kate you're not thinking. How the hell do you plan to get past the battle cruiser in orbit," John tries to stay calm. "We are a sitting duck in this thing. We have to get out now." John drags her to the back of the shuttle briefly looking to see if any of the adults have come to.

"And what the hell am I going to do in the woods," Kate says fiercely. "The only way off the planet is this shuttle. John I can fly it. Hell I can fly a cardboard box," she says. "We fly the shuttle to the dais, get our parents, and get the hell off Upsilon Cerbus IV. It's called a rescue. We do it in the Falcon all the time."

"This is a shuttle…an unarmed shuttle and not your precious Falcon Kate. Think," John scolds her.

Suddenly the field before them erupts into a blaze of disruptor fire. "Get to the woods now. Keep your heads down, find shelter, and stay put. We will come get you," Jack O'Neill says running to the communications array just outside the shuttle's hatch.

"Jack," Kate says frantically, "I'm not leaving my dad. Give me a gun. I can fight."

Jack does not have time to deal with her. "You claim you want to be a soldier then follow orders," he snaps opening the concealed side compartment of the communication array. "John get her the hell out of here." Jack depresses several buttons revealing a missile launcher. Hoisting the missile launcher to his shoulder, he takes aim at the Klingon shuttle and fires.

John grabs Kate's hand but he can tell she's more worried about what's going on behind her than in front of her. "Kate do you see those trees. Kate," John grabs her face with his hands forcing her to look at him. "Do you see those trees," he asked again. Kate nods while trying to check on the others fighting for their lives behind her. "When I say go you run. You don't look back. You don't stop. You run. Do you understand me?" John laces his fingers firmly around hers and takes off jerking her with him. Kate hears a deafening boom as the Klingon shuttle burst into flames.

"Get down," John screams throwing his body on top of her. "Dad behind you. 3 o'clock," John yells burying his face in Kate's shoulder as the ground is torn up around him.

Jack turns seeing a shuttle appear on the horizon that wasn't there moments before. "Son of a bitch," Jack hollers taking aim and firing.

John hears the shriek of the missile and looks up. The shuttle has stopped firing for the moment as it takes evasive maneuvers. John is on his feet pulling Kate with him but she jerks her hand free. "Kate," John yells feeling her fingers slip through his. His eyes settle on Kate's target. Rogue is pacing twenty yards to their right. The dog doesn't know what to do with the gunfire breaking out around her. "Kate go to the woods," he yells sprinting after her. He is stopped after five feet as the uncloaked shuttle begins strafing the ground as it tries to avoid the heat seeking missile. John is thrown backwards by a blast narrowly missing him.

"Rogue nan (come)," Kate yells hoping the dog will come to her. Kate plows forward through the random disruptor bursts exploding around her. Seeing Kate jars Rogue into action. Kate drops to the ground as disruptor fire launches chunks of Earth about her. As dirt clumps rain on her head and back Kate feels Rogue nuzzle her arm. "Rogue nan," Kate directs taking off for the tree line in front of her. John sees Kate and Rogue heading for the woods. He runs forward hoping to intercept Kate in the woods as the missile finally finds its target in the sky above him.

Jack sees the kids enter the tree line. With them safe he turns his attention back to the _Enterprise_ crew behind him.

.

**JIM'S POINT OF VIEW OF THE BATTLE**

Back on the field everyone is battling for their lives. Jim solidly impacts Torak's jaw knocking her unconscious. He rolls off the dais crawling towards the closest unconscious Klingon. Patting him down Jim finds a disruptor and begins laying cover fire hoping to buy enough time for his men to flee. He takes out two Klingons before they notice his position. He rolls the body of the unconscious Klingon on top of him feeling the disruptor fire pound his body. A high-pitched screech fills the air followed by the shockwave of the Klingon shuttle exploding. Jim rolls the body off him seeing Sulu and Bones fighting hand-to-hand with a Klingon. Jack is at the shuttle aiming his missile launcher at a previously unseen shuttle. The shuttle is attempting to stop the children from entering the woods strafing the ground with disruptor bolts. Jim scans the field seeing only adults so he makes his move. Jim springs from a crouched position grabbing one Klingon around the waist and throwing him into a second. He begins to swing wildly not caring where he hits just that he lands solid blows. Firm hands grip his shoulders, ripping him off the Klingon he had pinned to the ground. The Klingon secures Jim's hands behind his back as Ka'Ak punches him in the gut hard enough to raise him from his feet. A bloodcurdling scream comes from Jim's left as he and the Klingon are forced to the ground. Jim reacts bringing his legs up sharply into the knees of the Klingon holding him. He hears a crunch as his heel shatters the Klingon's kneecap. Jim brings an elbow sharply to the throat of the Klingon behind him. He grabs the disruptor he knows now with hidden on each Klingon firing a shot into the man's chest. Jim spins to see Scotty swinging a Bat'leth sword into the stomach of a Klingon.

"Jim," Bones yells flying to his side. "Are you all right," Bones runs his hands over Jim's ribs checking for cracks or breaks.

"Hell no I'm not all right. I just got my ass kicked at a peace conference," Jim growls standing up. A sharp screech followed by an explosion pulls their attention to Jack and the shuttle.

Jim, Scotty, Bones, and Sulu hightail it to the shuttle. "The field is clear," Sulu reports to Jack. "What your little toy didn't take care of we did."

"How many bloody shutt'ls do they got," Scotty asks pointing to a third shuttle that materializes in the sky.

"Three less than they did 10 minutes ago," Jack replies taking aim. The missile detonates just off the port side of the previously cloak shuttle.

"Dammit. Out a range," Jack says watching it streak towards the woods. Suddenly the shuttle hovers shooting blindly into the forest below.

"They're going after the kids," Bones growls menacingly.

"So are we," Jim says following Jack into the shuttle.

"And who does not want to be friends with Mr. Paranoid Conspiracy Theorist today," Jack says dryly passing out phasers to everyone.

"Mr. Paranoid Conspiracy Theorist was always my friend," Sulu replies pulling his sword from a bag wedged under the seat. "I just didn't realize he was my best friend until today."

Jim immediately assumes command. "Jack you and Sulu go right, Bones and I will take the left," Jim orders pulling four emergency survival packs from a bulkhead. He tosses one to each man leaving one for Scotty. "Scotty get this shuttle up and running. We're going to need a way home when we come back with the kids."

"Aye Cap'n," Scotty says looking at the scorch marks along the shuttle's hull. "I'll have her up and runnin' in and 'our…two tops," the engineer promises.

"Good," Jim says taking off for the field. In the distance they can hear the third Klingon shuttle setting down somewhere.

"We need to assume they have at least as many Klingons in it as they did on the field," Jack calculates.

"Twelve to fourteen then," Sulu says sliding his sword into its sheath on his back. "I would have four teams of at least three searching for the kids." Jack and Jim look at the helmsman surprised. "Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life just flying the _Enterprise_?"

Again Jim knows why this group of people is his Alpha crew. They are smart, calculating, and see past a single move in front of them. "Hopefully until I decide to retire," Jim says sarcastically. "Okay radio contact may be sketchy so when you find them head back to the shuttle. So that we don't run in circles shoot one flare when you have the kids."

"And run like hell," Bones rumbles, "because a fare will bring that shuttle. You will be like a deer in their crosshairs."

"Let's go get our kids," Jim says as the two groups break up.

.

**DENEVA MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS DENEVA**

As Sam enters the office he is shocked to see Ashlea crying softly at her desk. He checks his watch not sure if he is stunned by her crying or the fact it is 7 am and she is not typically there before 9 am. "Hey kid why the water works," he says softly setting his briefcase on her desk.

"Men are such assholes," she sniffs breaking in to a fresh round of tears. Sam glances uncomfortably around the deserted office. He has never been good with women he cares for crying.

"Yeah but that fact has been around since we first crawled out of the ocean as cold blooded reptiles," he tries to joke handing her a tissue. "What's his name and social security number so I can kill him?"

Although Sam is serious, Ashlea sees his comment as silly generating a giggle from her. "No way," she gives a watery grin. "I can see it now," Ashlea tries to imitate Anastasia Everlast of GNN as she speaks. "A Mr. Samuel Kirk was arrested today in a blotched murder attempt to ease his secretary's broken heart." Ashlea goes back to her real voice. Sam tries to hide the grin. Blotched is not in his dictionary nor does he miss when he shoots. "I can't have you going to jail to defend my honor. Besides he finally apologized when I told him I was coming to work. Told me to pretend like nothing is wrong and we would talk about it tonight." Sam sees Ashlea's eyes stare at a fixed spot in the office as she speaks. "I told him only if I had time."

"Boss I need to speak to you ASAP," Kowalski interrupts Sam and Ashlea's conversation. "You okay," he asks the red head noticing her eyes match the shade of her hair. If she wasn't almost young enough to be his daughter, Kowalski would have tried to hook up with her. She smiles nodding yes. Kowalski gives Sam an impatient look before disappearing into his office.

"Men are dicks. Find a new one," Sam advises picking up his briefcase. He hears the office coming to life behind him. Pulling a twenty credit mark from his wallet he hands it to her saying, "Hey mind getting me a coffee and a bagel from Dunkin Donuts. I forgot mine this morning." Ashlea sees the mug of steaming coffee in his hand and thanks god Sam Kirk is her boss. She feels better after talking to him and grateful for the extra time to get herself together. "Just buzz when you get back," he tells her so she doesn't walk into his office hearing something she shouldn't. "And for god's sake smile," he yells as she walks down the hall. "We can't let the secretarial pool think I did this to you over some weekend romp."

Ashlea breaks out in laughter knowing everyone thinks his leniency with her is because he is sleeping with her. "You are like my dad," she retorts walking backwards, "I have no idea how they could every even think that."

"_I'm not that old_," Sam thinks to himself letting his eyes fall to the spot Ashlea was subconsciously talking to when crying. He nods a small good morning to the man arriving to that desk before entering his office.

"Dr. Eric Orleans," Kowalski starts as soon as the door closes behind Sam. "Forty-three year old doctor of cosmetic and reconstructive surgery at Mount Sinai hospital in New York City," Kowalski gives his stats before switching to a close up picture. "Bachelor playboy whose mother just received a whopping ten million credit payday into her retirement account."

"Why do they always involve mom," Sam Kirk comments sliding into his desk. He commits the man's face to memory. Having evidence of an operation lying around is a rookie mistake and Sam is no rookie.

"Dr. Orleans just attended a week-long conference on Altair Prime but surprisingly only checked into the symposium on day one and seven. Now he may have forgotten to swipe his access card but these dates coincide with Jim getting the initial order from Star Fleet about Gorkon's proposal."

"He's our man," Sam Kirk announces without a second thought. "Contact Donovan and have him put a tail on our dear doctor. Tell him just to watch him and not spook him. He's our mark." Kowalski nods leaving the office. "We will be meeting each other very soon Mr. Orleans and I guarantee it will not be pleasant." Sam flips the comm over in his hand several times before placing the call. "Pike its Sam. I just wanted to touch base with you," he says. Sam will share some of his information with Pike but not Orleans. Orleans is all his. Sam listens to Pike report from his end adding what information he can. Star Fleet is only a few steps behind Section 31.

"So how are you holding up Sam?" Pike's question throws Sam a curve ball. No one ever asks him questions like this except for his wife.

"Fine," Sam replies curtly.

"Well I am here for you son and am not as senile as you may think. Tell Peter I am proud of him winning the Divisional Baseball Tournament last weekend." Sam sits straighter in his chair processing what Pike has said. Pike knows he has Sam on edge. He gets a small smile knowing how hard this is to do. "I have my own sources kid and don't forget it. Tell Aurelan hi and give the boys my love. Pike out." Sam sits stunned. He can't believe Christopher Pike is following his life. Part of him was always a little jealous of the attention Pike lavished on his younger brother but now that Sam is getting it he is not sure he likes it.

.

**FORESTS OF UPSILON CERBERUS IV GIRLS**

"Dammit," Kate grumbles tripping on a barely covered root. "I should have stayed with the damn shuttle. Everyone is probably sitting there bitching about me being lost." Kate hears Rogue whimper at her side. She reaches down scratching Rogue's ear to comfort her. "It's okay girl. We'll be fine. We just need to find the others so I can kill them." Kate looks around but sees no one. Every instinct in her body tells her not to do what she is planning. Kate knows it is not smart but traipsing around the woods for the past two hours without finding anyone has pissed Kate off. "Jo…Erika," she yells. Kate knows she should be quiet but she is tired of being alone. She slaps at a flying insect that is buzzing around her face. Kate kneels down in front of Rogue's face. "What good are you," she kisses her muzzle. Kate decides to try and open up to the Force again. She lets it flood her and tries not to be overwhelmed. Going from the soft muted feelings she feels on the _Enterprise_ to the raw, powerful feeling of a planet teeming with life unsettles her. She pushes past the discomfort thinking only about the _Enterprise_ crew. She feels waves of desperation and worry coming from everyone but strongest from in front of her. An idea crosses Kate's mind. She presses her head against Rogue's and tries to make the dog feel what she is feeling. Kate has no idea if it worked but Rogue seems more agitated after the human-dog Force meld. "Go find the girls," Kate orders. Rogue looks at her before bouncing off into the woods. Kate follows as fast as she can through the dense forest. Rogue continually stops and looks to make sure Kate is behind her. Rogue disappears around a rock outcropping and begins to bark ferociously. Kate sprints as fast as she can to Rogue's side. Her barks are acting like sonar pin pointing their location to everyone.

"What do you think you are doing you flea bag," Q spats at the dog. "I have told you how to go to get our little Katie poo to her besties you beastie. Get," he snaps his fingers. "I want to see how this plays out."

Kate makes it to Rogue's side as Q disappears. She looks around feeling like she is being watched. A flash of yellow up ahead gives Kate a wave of relief. "Erica," Kate yells seeing her friend off to the right. She embraces Erika in a hug before seeing Joanna standing behind her.

"Have you found anybody else? Did you see any if the adults made it to woods," Joanna asks calmly.

"No but John got into the forest with me. We got separated when the Klingon's opened fire in the field. I know Jack made it. I saw him at the shuttle," Kate realizes that although Jo and Erika have been together they are scared. Kate takes one of their hands in hers. "They are all fine. No one is hurt but they are worried about us. I can feel this in the Force so relax." Kate sees her friends visibly calm down.

"Can you feel us back to our parents?" Joanna jokes but Kate sees a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"No," Kate frowns, "there is too much…life. I can feel that everyone is alive and their emotions but it's not like I can see they are next to a fallen log. To be honest Rogue found you not me." Rogue begins to growl menacingly low in her throat.

"Is it the Klingons again?" Joanna asks scanning the area.

"Again," Kate asks shocked.

"Yeah a shuttle landed in the woods. We could see Klingons disembarking it so we tried to put as much distance between us and them. I don't think they know where we are but they are searching for us," Erika replies.

Kate looks around nervously, "We need to keep moving then." Her two friends follow her deeper into the woods. Kate has no idea where they are going but she prays they run into someone that can help them.

.

**FORESTS OF UPSILON CERBERUS IV BOYS**

John's heart quickens seeing flashes of red through the brush in front of him. "Cameron! Cam! Do you have the girls?" John asks running up to his brother and friend. He is glad he finally has found someone after an hour of searching.

"No man. We came in with Erika and Jo but once that Klingon shuttle started firing into the woods we lost them," Cameron admits.

"The shuttle landed about five clicks to our right. We assumed it was filled with as many Klingon as on the field," Ronin's face is serious. "Dude they would only have one purpose in landing in the woods."

"So I climbed up a tree to check it out. I counted between twelve and fourteen Klingons that exited the shuttle. They broke into four groups before heading into the trees," Cameron reports looking anxious. "That was about an hour ago." Cameron scans the landscape hoping in his mind the girls will magically appear.

"Could you see our landing field from your vantage point," John tries to get as many facts as he can before making a plan. "Did you see our people? Were they hurt?"

"Nawh man with those hills behind us I was too low to see over the crest. I could only look forward," Cameron kicks the ground pissed.

Ronin gestures with his head. "You were the last one on the field. What did you see?" Ronin asks hoping for some kind of good news.

"I didn't see anything except dad blowing up the two cloaked Klingon shuttles," John scans his surroundings. "They never strafed the woods. They were too busy trying to pin everyone down on the field. If they had wanted to kill us we would have been dead. Our shuttle took several shots before Dad took it out. Bones, Scotty, and the Captain were fighting but it was evenly matched. Dad told me to take cover with Kate so we did but got separated during the strafing fire. I tried to triangulate where Kate entered but haven't found her yet."

"Woods are so thick you could have walked right by her John," Ronin comforts him. "We were like ten feet from Joanna and Erika and lost them when the shit hit the fan."

"We need to find them and get out of here ASAP," Cameron says frustrated. "I know from the intel we should head back to the field but I can't just knowingly leave the girls out here. We have an hour start on finding them over our parents."

"I agree. We should stay together as much as possible. Kate would not head back to the field. She said Han always told her to run far and hide deep if there is a problem. My guess is that is what she will do. She also has that Force thing going for her. Hopefully she can use it somehow to find the girls," John hopes his voice more confident than he feels. "Which way should we head?" John looks to Ronin or Cameron for their opinion. Ronin takes off south southeast followed by Cameron and John

"We were damn lucky Dad gave Mr. Jim that concussion grenade," Ronin says as they descend the hill. "If Mr. Jim hadn't have thrown it when he did we would probably be headed to Kronos now."

"Well Mr. Jim didn't throw it Kate did," Cameron corrects him. "Remember he yelled 'do it Kate' and then we were flat on our backs."

Ronin begins to process the scene now that he is not running of his life. "Dude no way she was being strangled. I never saw her hands leave the Klingon."

John remembers the scene detail for detail. He had never taken his eyes off Kate the entire time. Cameron is right that Kate did something but Ronin is right that Kate's hands were only trying to loosen the grip around her throat. He nor the others have ever seen anyone use the Force except to hang Christmas decorations. John lets his mind weaponized this skill and decides they need to be off this topic. He is definitely going to have a more detailed conversation about the Force with Kate the second he finds her. "Hey is your communicator working? Can we comm them?" John proposes.

"Nope to much interference," Cameron says opening his device getting nothing but silence and the occasional crackling pop. A louder pop sends the boys senses into overdrive. The pops are not form the comm device. Ronin sees a fallen tree with dense brush surrounding it. He silent indicates when they should go. They are easily concealed by the low lying branches and shrubs. Seconds later four Klingons arrive where they were just standing.

One of the Klingons lets out a frustrated roar. "These chuSwI' slink among the bushes and trees like a ghIq. When I find them I will gut them from head toe," he promises.

"Only for the Federation to see," another Klingon grins maliciously. "Listen," the Klinogn commands hearing a sound in the distance.

The echo of Rogue's barks begins to pinpoint her location like a beacon. John clenches his first at his side. "Shut the dog up Kate," he screams silently in his head. Rogue is silenced after three barks but the damage has been done. The Klingons move quickly in the direction of the dog.

"We have got to get to the girls first," Cameron announces letting his concern for Joanna cloud his mind.

"We need to camouflage first," John orders them looking around. "These damn uniforms stand out like orange in hunting season." John grabs handfuls of dirt and begins rubbing it on Cameron's back darkening the red color. The other boys follow his lead. Thirty seconds later the colors are muted letting them blend somewhat into the foliage. "Now we get the girls," John says heading north west on a parallel course with the Klingons. Hopefully they can get a head of the Klingons at some point and reach the girls first.

########################################################

A chuSwI' is a type of rodent animal lifeform native to the planet Qo'noS.

A ghIq was a type of serpent animal, found for example in the Talthar Highlands on Qo'noS.

UPSILON CERBERUS VI


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10 PURSUIT**

**.**

**ENTERPRISE READY ROOM**

Spock looks at the group of people gathered around the conference table. Before Kirk took command and re-assigned staff, these people were the Alpha crew of the _Enterprise_. Spock has every faith they will find an answer to their problem as efficiently as those on the planet surface. Spock takes Jim's seat at the head of the table. "Precisely four hours and eleven minutes ago the Captain along with his team took a shuttle to the surface of Upsilon Cerberus VI. Exactly eleven minutes ago the Captain and his crew should have broken orbit and requested docking coordinates with the _Enterprise._ So far this has not happened so we must assume there has been an incident on the surface. I know each of you have been monitoring from your respective stations. Please report on your findings." Spock sits ram rod straight and waits.

Lt. Aisha Darwin, Beta crew navigation, is the first to speak. "The solar flares generating the electromagnetic pulses have not abated in their frequency or duration. Every fifteen minutes the primary star produces another one. To avoid them we need to move father from the planet."

"Which takes us farther away from helping the crew get back on the _Enterprise_," Lt. Col Sam O'Neill replies. "And before you say anything I would be making this same statement if my husband and sons were not down there. We don't leave our people. We need a different plan."

"I agree with Lt. Col. O'Neill, but we have to establish communications with the away team. With all due respect ma'am…no one could be alive down there," Lt Dennis Hawkins, Beta crew communications, responds. "Sir the only reason we have internal communications is because of the Enterprise's shielding. If we did not have the shields up…we would be looking at another Deneb II situation. Lt. Hannity and I have been working on a way to boost the signal but at best only 25% of the communication gets through."

"What if we send a message in a bottle," Sam O'Neill murmurs thinking.

"Lt. Colonel please explain your idea," Spock asks. Like him Samantha O'Neill is over qualified for her job. She has the rank and knowledge to be the head of her department but chooses second in command for a reason.

"What if instead of sending a message burst through the atmosphere we send down a homing beacon? It can transmit updates but also act as a way to pinpoint specific life signs," Sam says getting the excited gleam in her eye she always gets when solving a problem. She walks to the large PADD on the wall. Picking up a stylus she begins to visually draw her idea. "Even if we know their exact location we can't beam them up due to the extraordinary amounts of kelbonite on the planet. That is why they used shuttles in the first place. I'm proposing we target all our search efforts in a tight, narrow beam around the homing beacon." Drawing a circle around the beacon she continues. "Maybe only twenty yards. When a life form enters the perimeter we send down a shuttle to retrieve them." Sam has more but waits to make sure everyone is on the same page so far. "Lt. Hawkins is correct. Our first course of action should be finding out who is alive," Sam admits.

"Let's say we can boost the signal," Lt. Rios proposes, "how will we know it is them? I mean it could be Klingon survivors triggering the pickup?"

Rob Hendorff shifts in his seat. Spock stares at his newly appointed COS. Even being Vulcan he finds it mildly amusing that Hendorff retained his position on the _Enterprise_. It is not every Captain that would allow a man to kick the shit out of you and still be on his crew. "If we are going to assume our guys survived, which we are, then some Klingons have also. We just go prepared. Take the tactile shuttle down. If it is not our guys we deal with them," Hendorff replies tension growing in his face and body. "I can guarantee at least the Captain survived though. If not the _Klothos_ would be pounding the shit out of us right now. They wanted the Captain on planet for a reason. My guess is that this is some political kidnapping. They will wait until Kirk at least is on the _Klothos_ before attacking."

Hendorff's reasoning is sound to Spock. Spock nods for Samantha O'Neill to continue. "Okay for this to work we need the signal to not degrade so our guys can actually find the homing beacon. If we encase the homing beacon in an active magnetic resonance stabilizer," Sam goes back to the PADD to visually draw what she is proposing. "That may be enough to boost the signal for several miles. We just have to assume they will be that close to the original landing site." Sam bites her lip. This is the only indication she is not as sure about her plan as she is pretending she is.

"I can code the signal to use Huttese. Uhura has been giving us basic lessons on Huttese. We know as much as the dog right now," Hawkins admits getting chuckles from the table. "But if we use the basic commands, come, stay, heel, I would hope they would understand it," Hawkins suggests. "At least the adults would know those commands. I mean knowing Kate; she has taught the kids the entire language by now. We could give them a five minute conversation and they could respond back in Huttese."

Spock takes a meditating breath before beginning. The people around the table are not going to like the next part of the discussion. "We will stay as long as the _IKS_ _Klothos_ remains in orbit around the planet. If the _Klothos_ breaks orbit we will pursue. It is only logical that they will only break orbit if their mission was accomplished or if it has failed. In either scenario, the _Klothos_ will be our best chance for finding the Captain if he indeed has left the planet." Spock waits for the bitching to begin as it typically does in Alpha crew meetings but the room is strangely silent. "If we leave orbit, we will dispense all five shuttles to the planet surface to stay and continue the search and rescue efforts until our return." The members of Beta crew shift uncomfortably in their seats but say nothing. "For now we will remain on Red Alert and monitor the situation. Dismissed."

.

**JIM AND BONES IN THE WOODS DAY 1**

"I think I am going to reassess the physical fitness requirements of the crew when we get back. Jack has turned the kids into a damn pack of gazelles running laps," Bones grumbles fighting his way through a tangle of knee high branches. "How the hell did they get through this without leaping like a damn jack rabbit?" Bones pauses surveying the landscape. "Why have we not found them yet?"

Jim knows what Bones is getting at. After two hours of searching they should have found some trace of the kids. They did not get that large of a head start. "This terrain is going to make tracking them difficult for everyone. At least it will slow up the Klingons as well," Jim tries to be as reassuring as possible.

Bones pulls a flask from his shirt pocket downing a large swallow. "Place reminds me of that damn geocaching phase you were into at the academy," Bones looks at Jim sourly. "I didn't like it then and hate it now. At least there the damn target wasn't moving."

Jim motions for the flask which Bones hands over. "Yeah but you and Isabelle Kelly seemed to have a good time. In fact we lost the finals because the two of you," Jim air quotes the rest, "needed a breather." Jim throws back a shot grimacing as the burning liquid slides down his throat. "I tell ya Bones I have heard it called many things. The horizontal hula, threading the needle, taking a midnight jockey ride, but I have never heard it called taking a breather," Jim teases. "In fact I may not be a doctor but it sounded like she was hyperventilating from our position."

"She was a nice girl," Bones cries indignantly.

"That entire intermural you both were winding the clock, makin' bacon, the old lust and thrust," Jim tries not to laugh all the bizarre euphemisms for sex. In his experience using any of these with women only resulted in a stinging slap to the face. Lauren was the only one who ever seemed to find them funny but it was different with her. Jim loved her and even when it was crude, fast, and heady, he still made sure she felt safe and secure with him during sex.

"We had a good thing going until she heard you call it "sexercising" in the woods," Bones replies. "No wonder she left." Jim laughs at the memory of a highly pissed off Cadet Kelly reading Bones the riot act from their dorm room followed by a resounding slap.

"Parking the Plymouth into the garage of love," Jim finished the list garnering a scowl from his best friend. "You're better off without her. She was going to come between us. She didn't like me much," Jim jokes.

"I wonder why," Bones tries not to smile. The echo of a dog barking pulls the two men from memory lane. "Rogue," they both say and head off in the direction of the sound.

.

**JACK AND SULU IN THE WOODS DAY 1**

"I mean even after fifteen years of marriage Sam still doesn't get that guys have four topics of conversation. Work, sports, jokes and women," Jack says in a mildly annoyed tone. "I mean what else is there? Does she really think I walk up to Jim and say 'How are you feeling today? You look down. Is there anything that I can do to cheer you up?' Let's go this way," Jack indicates the best route for them to take. "Hell no instead, we say what the fuck is wrong with you? If the answer we get back is lame, my go to response is nut up or shut up and that is if I really like you. If I don't like you the conversation ends with maybe a nod if that."

Sulu looks like he has just been saved by the cavalry in a losing battle. "Thank you. Rachel read me the riot act one day in the turbo when I said that to Chekov. I tried to explain to her that men don't share. We tell you directly what is bothering us and move on. She shot back with what if the response is not lame," Sulu replies. Jack tries to hide his shock that Ensign Rachel Owens and Sulu apparently have or had something going on. "I told her we say 'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that your aunt died or whatever the issue is and then change the subject." Sulu draws out his sword and uses it like a machete to clear a path. "I finally asked her what she thought guys talk about. She said well family, kids, stuff like that. I told her yeah I talk to you and the others about the kids in general but we don't go into specifics. You pose the question and unless the kid is currently on fire, the answer is always "Fine". Doesn't matter if it is or isn't. The answer is always fine," Sulu gives his perspective on how he feels about sharing the intimate details of his family.

Jack wishes he had a machete of his own right now. "Amen brother," Jack actually lets out a chuckle before speaking again. "You should have seen the look on Sam's face when I told her guys could spend an entire afternoon watching football and only bitching about plays and telling dirty jokes. I am not sure I have ever seen her more stunned."

"I don't think they realize how hard it is to date them. I mean all the mindless talking and pretending to care about the inane drivel pouring from their mouths. Talk to me about your thoughts on Star Fleet's new direction. Talk to me about your favorite movie. Talk to me about work but make it real work like engineering issues or new designs. I can handle that but not who is or isn't showing up on time for their shift. I could give a shit less about that kind of stuff."

"That is why the first caveman said the other caveman, "let's create girls night out. It was so he didn't have to kill her early on when there was no telepresentor to drown out delightful feminine conversational topics. Sam loves her moral dilemmas, the kids, body image, problems among friends, global issues that in no way, shape, or form impact my immediate family," Jack complains. "I mean if it is real issues about the boys bring it on." Jack pushes his way past a tangle of branches. "But look for me to solve it. Don't expect me to share my ideas of how or why it happened. Just give me the problem and I will find an answer." Jack waits for Sulu to get through the tangle of branches. "I think it is genetic. My nieces by age three sounded like Sam but the boys…hell I don't think I had a real conversation with them until they were like five."

"And money," Sulu adds. "In one way shape or form they always want to know about money."

"Exactly," Jack states beginning to descend the small hill. "I could care less what she spends it on. I make it every day. I don't care which drapes we should buy. Hell hang a sheet over the windows just don't get pissy when I am not interested in the pattern or color."

"Yeah but buy a new telepresentor and they are all up our ass about the cost, size, and where the money came from," Sulu's tone indicates annoyance with someone in the past over this topic. Jack briefly wonders if it was with Erika's mother or not. A sharp bark reverberates through the canyon. Neither men say a word but begin heading in that direction as fast as they can.

**.**

**GIRLS IN THE WOODS DAY 1**

Kate, listening to Erika but especially Jo, complain for the past hour is making her crazy. "So let's talk about something productive like finding shelter and dinner. Any ideas?"

"Um let's talk about how they boys left us here. I mean what good is it being with survivalist O'Neill if I am starving?" Erika asks the group.

"Don't talk about food. I am dying here," Joanna whines. "Let's talk about something else. Hey I got an idea. Everyone says the three compliments and three digs on the guys. To keep it friendly we only do our own boyfriends. Erika you go first," Joanna orders huffing short of breath. Kate knows they will have to break again but she needs to keep them moving.

"Okay the three words that describe Ronin Dex O'Neill are creative, athletic, and caring," Erika lists for her friends.

"Okay I get the whole athletic thing but creative? I gotta tell you I don't see that one," Kate says. "I mean unless you are talking about taking down an opponent during sparring. He is creative there. He has pulled some pretty crazy ass things on me."

Erika gets a big smile on her face. "No like real art stuff. He writes poetry and likes drawing. I mean he enjoys sketching especially in pencil. He told me once he started drawing because he didn't have a picture of his mom. He kept seeing this face in his dreams," Erika shares hoping Ronin doesn't get upset with her. "So he started to sketch it. At first he was really bad but he got better. He showed me the picture one time of her. It was really good."

"So he has a picture of his real mom," Joanna says breathlessly. "That is so cool. Does Ronin look like her?"

"It was a picture of Sam. See he was only like two and a half when they adopted him and she was the first face he remembered. I guess Sam had dark hair once and then went back to blonde. Ronin remembered her dark hair and always thought it was someone else. I almost cried when he showed me and said 'yeah this is my real mom'. Sam had the picture framed and it sits by his bed," Erika huffs climbing up the large hill. "His poetry is not too bad but sometimes I have to try not to laugh."

"So what sucks about him," Kate asks bluntly. She is glad the girls seem more relaxed when talking but wishes they were moving faster.

"He is also brutish, rude, and short-tempered," Erika says getting annoyed. "I mean those O'Neill's can take the whole honesty thing too far dontcha think Kate?" Kate nods in agreement not really paying attention but planning their next direction. "Honesty is one thing but Ronin needs a filter sometimes. If he doesn't like something or someone you know it. He doesn't pull punches which can be embarrassing at times. I wish he would just go with the flow like John and Cameron do. You know tell me how much you hate it later but smile and deal like we have to all the time."

"Guys should take a course in manners," Joanna says. "Hey maybe we can have a coming out party. A boy's debutante ball so to speak." The idea of the boys being presented to society like Joanna's family does to girls makes them laugh hysterically. "Okay Jo your up. What three words describe what you like and then don't like about Cameron," Erika turns the hot seat onto her friend.

"Cameron is supportive, charming, and fun," Joanna says quickly. "Cameron is usually just plain fun to be around. We spend more time laughing that actually talking I think. Oh and he loves Disney and chick flicks. He can be so sweet when I get all teary eyed and sappy during those movies however;" Joanna confides, "He can be a real dick head sometimes." Kate is surprised at how quickly Jo finds his faults. "He is impatient, a control freak, and can't take a damn thing serious. Life is one big joke to him most of the time. Whenever things get hard he reverts to humor to hide his feelings. I just wish he would let me in sometimes and not pretend everything is always great. I know things are hard for him. Losing his mom during the Nero attack devastated him but he just falls back on it was meant to be. People say that but don't mean it. It is a cop-out mechanism nothing more. I don't know if his ability to not be serious or his impatience makes me more nuts. I hate asking him for help with homework. He is so smart that when I don't get it on the first round it make him crazy. That is the only time we really fight. The worst was the time he asked me how someone so smart could be so dumb." This stops Kate in her tracks. She looks at Joanna bewildered. "Oh yeah," Joanna confirms, "but as soon as I started crying he changed his tune. He even brought me daisies and carnations as a make-up gift." Joanna looks wistfully down the hill that she crested. "Can't we find a flat path for a while Kate?" Joanna begs watching Kate go down the hill.

"Next hill I promise," Kate placates her just to keep the group moving. If the girls are talking they are actually moving faster so Kate takes her turn boyfriend bashing. "Okay my three nice words are honest, intelligent, and efficient," Kate says trying to make it down the side of the hill without falling. "And my three annoying words to describe John are do-gooder, paternalistic, and passive."

"Efficient?" Erika says. "Efficient isn't a compliment it is a washing machine or replicator. Find a new one." She slides down the last three feet losing her footing on the slippery terrain.

"Hey I didn't critique your word choice but how about conformist," Kate's new word gets a scowl from Joanna as she and Erika wait for Jo to get to the bottom of the hill. "Doesn't make waves?" Kate tries again producing a similar result from Erika. "Okay, okay but that is who he is. John is a great guy. The best but he just fits in anywhere because he thinks it is expected of him. John is so set on his goals that he acts like he is in Star Fleet now. He would find a way to keep a boat steady in a hurricane. He has this idea of what is expected and then does it come hell or high water. He excels at everything he touches and treats life like a series of steps on a checklist. Good grades check. Listen to every adult check. Never cause a problem check. Oh I am old enough to like girls so get a girlfriend check. Sometimes I wonder if we aren't together simply because you two are with Cameron and Ronin." Kate sees Joanna ready to protest but cuts her off. "Let me finish. John wouldn't date me to just have a girlfriend but we don't have the relationship you guys do and I don't think it is a time thing. We are polar opposites. Yes I want someone to be my rock but I also want someone to surprise me. I want to be an equal partner but also someone to keep my shit in line." Kate stops to face her friends. "The time I was the most attracted to him ever was when I came home with Rogue. I mean he just took charge. I was wrong and not thinking then but John fixed it. Now I am not looking for someone to run my life but I wouldn't mind some guidance. I know it bothers him we don't hold hands or show any affection but he doesn't make an attempt either right. I mean if Cameron wants to hold your hand he does. Maybe I would like John to make me do it. You know be my rock by holding my hand and saying I don't care who knows. We are together and I am proud of you. Sometimes I feel like I am the dirty little secret that has to stay hidden. I so far in my life I had to stay a secret from the Jedi. I had to keep my mom's identity a secret. I find out I have a secret father. No sooner do I find Kirk then I have to hide my mom's identity and mine again with some lame backstory about a fire. Oh and let's not forget that as amazing and as cool as being a Jedi is, it's the biggest secret of all here. I am just tired of the secrets. How can I ever tell John or anyone the truth? John says he wants the truth but he'd just get pissed off if he got it. Trust me the truth hurts and not like a good hurt. It is a bad and painful hurt and that is why we lie. Root," Kate points out before the girls trip on it like she almost did.

Erika and Joanna exchange WTF looks. They know Kate is a talker but she is not a sharer. She talks their ear off but never about anything important. This is an entirely new perspective on her.

"I also want him to be more," Kate bites her lip, "forward. I mean I get that they don't want to push us into anything but I have to push him every step of the way. I have to do all the work while he just sits there. It is exhausting. Maybe just once I want to be totally freaking out with him and not like hmmm what are we going to do after dinner. John is awesome but he is as predictable as a sunrise. Maybe every once in a while I think I want a tornado like Paul Raynor." Kate gets a faint smile thinking about him.

"Paul Raynor," Joanna repeats stunned. "Paul is like sixteen."

Kate nods flashing them a devilish grin. Erika grabs Kate arm for an explanation. Kate exhales loudly sitting down on the ground. This is as good a place as any for a break. "Okay on Deneva he thought I was his age so he took me on the balcony and kissed me. I mean kissed me right out in the open. My heart was coming out of my chest." Kate points to her right like they are actually there as she tells the story. "And my dad," she begins to blush, "caught us lip locked in the dark."

"Oh my god," Joanna's mouth hangs open.

"Get out," Erika finally manages. "And your dad is not in jail?"

"No Captain Raynor was there so we all survived," Kate laughs turning red. Kate feels the hair stand up on the back of her neck and shoves Erika out of the way as a disruptor singes the ground where she once stood. "Move. Down the hill," Kate orders standing up. Rogue stands her ground with Kate barking savagely. Kate sees three Klingons on the crest of the hill they just descended. Kate closes her eyes and directs a Force push at the three men. They fly from their feet disappearing backwards. Kate hopes they are sliding uncontrollably down the other side. She needs some time to put distance between the Klingons and the girls. Kate begins a half run but most falling slide down the base of the hill. She slips several times scratching her legs but righting herself before falling into an uncontrolled tumble. The ground at the base of the hill is flatter. It even has a worn strip of dirt that is the closest thing to a path that they have seen. It is definitely not man made but probably some sort of migratory route for the native animals. Kate sees a large tree in front of her. She finds a large rock and begins to gouge into the soft bark of the tree.

"We have to go," Joanna says pleadingly pulling at Kate's arm. "Those Klingon's saw us and whatever you did won't stop them for long."

"Then help me. Get a rock and carve another star into this tree," Kate commands shifting slightly to her right. Erika comes back seconds later handing one to Joanna. "Erika make a huge straight line. Jo make the best star you can," Kate grunts pressing hard into the wood of the tree. The girls follow her direction and fifteen seconds later Kate steps back to look at their work. "Let's go," Kate says dropping her stone and running to her right.

"Why did we do that? We wasted so much time," Erika pants trying to keep up with Kate's running pace.

"We can't just keep running around here blindly. My dad and yours will be looking for us. Since they can't just beam us up they are going to have to do it the hard way. We need to leave clues as to what direction we are going. They need to be obvious to anyone looking but undecipherable to the Klingons. I would use Huttese but no one can read it," Kate explains panting heavily. She slows her pace some. If she is tiring then Jo and Erika must be exhausted.

"Um what was the code Kate?" Joanna asks falling to a fast walk from her jog.

"Second star to the right," Kate says indicating the path they took.

"Wow I am not sure anyone is going to understand that Kate," Erika says concerning spreading on her face. "Maybe we should have at least written Peter Pan above it so they had a shot in hell of getting it."

"Okay so maybe it wasn't the best code," Kate snaps at her friend, "but I am dry here. You both know a billion Earth references. A million ways to say something that I would never understand," Kate stops moving forward and paces back and forth. "Back home I would never be in this situation. We have clearly defined enemies. The only ones that come at you with a smile and a handshake are found in the Galactic Senate. People like the Klingon's come at you with a blaster. Back home I would have R2 or 3PO giving me coordinates or at least telling me if we were going in fucking circles," Kate screams the last two words at the top of her lungs. "I would be armed with at least a blaster and able to take the Klingons out from a safe distance. Do you know how well I can shoot? I can shoot the ears of a gundark." Kate feels the anger and anxiety building in her. "I was not helpless there. I could fight and fly. I was the cavalry and not someone who was waiting for it. I would never be the damsel in a god damned Disney movie waiting for a man to rescue me that is never going to come." Kate puts her hands on her hips. She has got to calm down. Erika and Jo are far less equipped to deal with the situation than her. She takes a deep breath and begins to walk forward on the path again. Suddenly she feels arms wrap around her neck from behind.

"No one would ever think of you as helpless Kate," Joanna says hugging her tight.

"No one would ever think of you as a Disney princess either," Erika laughs joining in the impromptu group hug. "You are so the cavalry and don't let anyone tell you different," Erika tries to build up her friend. Kate feels like she is in the twilight zone. Never has she met such hugging friends in her life. Form experience Kate has learned it is better to reciprocate than resist. She turns and hugs both girls forcing a smile.

"What do you mean I could not be a Disney princess," Kate says breaking the hug and moving the group forward. She hopes her lighter tone will hide the desperation she is feeling.

"Not many princesses can kick a prince's ass blindfolded," Erika laughs, "but maybe there is one. Jo, who is the closest Disney princess to Kate?"

"Mulan. She cross dressed as a man and joined the Chinese army," Joanna states matter of fact.

"Dude a cross dressing princess is all you got," Kate asked stunned. Rogue turns backwards and begins growling menacingly behind them. "Okay," Kate comes up with a hasty plan knowing the Klingons are close. "You two take Rogue and find someplace to hide. Find a fallen log, climb a tree, whatever just stay in sight of this path and hide," Kate instructs her friends.

"We are not separating," Jo demands angrily. "We run faster. I can keep up. Let's go."

Kate jerks her hand from her best friend. "We all know that is not going to work," Kate squares her shoulders and pretends she is Leia. "I know I was just bitching but the only one of us three that isn't defenseless is me. I will use the Force to draw them away from us and meet up with you. You take Rogue. She will help find me again later. Now go." The reality of the situation is not lost on Erika or Joanna.

"If we aren't back together by night fall we head back up the path to the tree with the code," Erika states pulling Joanna up the hill seeking cover. Kate runs farther up the road to a bend. She has to be the first thing the Klingon's see if this plan is going to work. She leans against a rock outcropping as if she is resting. The truth is Kate does need the rest. She is tired, hungry, and thirsty. Once she loses the Klingons Kate's next mission objective is to find water. If they don't the Klingons will be the least of their worries.

.

**BOYS IN THE WOODS DAY 1**

By late afternoon the boys are beginning to become frustrated again. "How could the girls have possibly gotten this deep? I mean yeah they were being chased by Klingons but your dad is on their ass and it can still take them twenty minutes to do a mile. Just saying your dad is 10 times scarier than Klingon," Cameron tries to hide his nervousness with humor. "Do you think we missed them?"

"It's all about the motivation," Ronin informs his friend.

"Oh it's not like your dad is not motivating. Move your ass Montgomery. You waiting for shuttle Montgomery," Cameron imitates Jack causing the mood to lighten. "How about a wheelchair Montgomery? My dead grandmother is faster than you. Cameron you just bought yourself a ticket on the heel toe express and it is pulled from the station without you. Move it."

"Hey that's good just don't do it in front of my dad," John complements Cameron. "You'll be running laps forever."

"A one legged dog and a potato sack can make it around the track twice before you're halfway there Montgomery. This is not a Sunday stroll. I mean you," Cameron does his best imitation of Jack yet. John and Ronan can't help but laugh. "You know what's really freaking annoying," Cameron gets serious.

"Your running skills," John gets a high-five from his brother but a sour look from Cameron. It is not that Cameron is slow but just that John and Ronin are faster.

"That he never bitches at the girls. I mean really bitches," Cameron confides his pet peeve.

"He does just not as loud, Ronin defends his dad. "Now if dad put a pair of Uggs at the finish line they would kick our asses. I think I'm going to place a pair of Uggs at the finish line. See which girl wins," Ronin laughs.

"Okay so what is the most annoying thing about Erika," Cameron asks Ronin. Ronin stares at him like he is crazy. Cameron spins around walking backwards. "Come on when are we ever going to get the chance to do this."

"She talks about plants nonstop. Flowers, herbs, trees, medicinal plants, you name it she can tell you about it," Ronan says. "And she always wants roses for flowers. I like tulips better but one day I will get what she wants." Ronin sometimes wishes they were older. None of the kids are out with their little romances. The adults would probably freak if they knew.

John and Cameron try not to laugh. "Roses, huh really," Cameron says between snickers. Ronan stares at Cameron.

"Okay the fact that you know there are different tulips is crazy," John says while laughing.

"Joanna likes carnations and daisies. I've given them to her couple times but the craziest thing is Bones seems to be cool with it. I mean Jo's never said he freaked out when I've given them to her," Cameron says a little shocked.

"That's because he's waiting for you to come to sick bay Cameron," John explains firmly getting a panicked look from Cameron. "You'd survive. He made the Hippocratic oath but he does believe a little suffering is good for the soul."

"What about you John? What does Kate do to make you want to strangle her?" Cameron asks.

"Well, her one ups and when she looks away when she lies," John shares the one thing he wishes he could change about her.

"How was that annoying? That is gold," Ronin says.

"I give her the truth so I want the truth," John says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh and another thing is when she's right you are definitely going to know it even if you do know it. And if she loses, that sends her off freaking deep," John shares.

"You both think you have it so tough," Cameron shakes his head. "So Erica can be nerdy and Kate is bossy we all know that but Jo's manners make me want to jump out of my skin sometimes. Joanna is all about the southern manner thing. I mean she is scared to tell anyone to kiss her ass or hurt their feelings. Remember the Jedi movie thing a Christmas? Jo and I spent the entire time fighting about whether or not she should play hostess to those Jedi ass holes or not."

"I'm glad you held your ground on that one," John replies. Having Kate's family come for Christmas was about the most stressful thing that is ever happened to him.

"Yeah but I had to pay for it later. Especially when you," Cameron points to John, "got in that fight with Anakin."

"Didn't you just give her the standard I'm sorry dear, never again dear, please forgive me lines," Ronin asks.

Cameron and John make whipping sounds with their mouth. "Damn where do you hide that ring," John makes exaggerated motion of looking at his brother's hands. "You sound just like dad with mom."

"And you don't take that same approach with Kate, "Ronan demands.

"Of course I do, "John gives him a lopsided grin. "Otherwise I wouldn't be alive today."

"She also does it with you guys all the time, "Cameron says a little annoyed. "I mean she will want to watch a specific movie, but you guys show up and she's all like no yours sounds better. It wouldn't be so annoying except that I had just heard that no matter what we were going to watch what she wanted."

John is little shocked by this revelation. "So she's not honest with us, "he says a little upset.

"No it's not that she's lying it's just that she's passive, "Cameron explains. "Ever heard the saying wouldn't say shit even if you had a mouthful of it. That's my girl. She is always so worried about making someone else uncomfortable she never takes stand for herself."

"So next movie or whatever it is Jo gets it," John commands.

"Then we need to make sure our Mini-PADD's are charged because she is all in to those team romance things," Cameron makes a gagging face.

"Figures she'd like sparkling vampires," Ronan shakes his head in disbelief.

"You know Twilight would'nt have been so bad if Blade had been in it," John combines the two vampire movies. John gets a high-pitched girly voice saying, "Oh Edward no," then makes a swishing sound pretending to swing a blade. "Duck Emmett," John repeats his motion with his imaginary sword. "Run Jasper." John makes a final swooshing sound.

"And the audience goes wild. Now that is a movie I would not mind seeing," Ronin grins.

Once the laughter of the Twilight movie remake dies down Cameron get serious. "I don't know though for all her faults the one word that comes to mind when I think a Joanna is happy."

"Caring. That's what I think about with Erica," Ronan shares.

"Lost," John says softly thinking about Kate. Ronan and Cameron feel bad for him. They all know how much John and Kate like each other but somehow what they feel in their heart doesn't translate into real life. A high-pitched scream ends the conversation abruptly. The boys take off at a dead run towards the sound.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so just for your ease in reading; assume this is all happening at the same time. I tried to give clues it was occurring that way but feedback would be great. I have also updated the first six chapters of my first story THE DAY HIS LIFE CHANGED FOREVER. Fanfic did not post it that way. Just an FYI if you are looking for something to read until the next Chapter of Deceptions comes out. Review if you like this!

**CH 11 Help Is On the Way**

**.**

**PARKING LOT GALACTIC FINANCAIL DENEVA**

Mr. Martin Flibbenstien slides into his Aston Martin. As he turns the key, a cold blade presses to his neck. "Don't hurt me. I have money," Flibbenstien reaches for the inside pocket of his coat.

Kowalski presses the blade harder into his throat. Marty feels the burning sensation of a paper cut just above his Adam's apple. "Of course you do. You're a banker but what I want is information," Kowalski smoothly responds. "Tell me what I want to know and you live. Lie and you die. Who did you launder money for besides Dr. Eric Orleans?"

Martin goes stiff as a board. His contact swore that no one would trace him to the deal. "Robert Henry Halter," he blurts out as Kowalski increases the pressure with the knife. "He is some hacker but I have no idea how to get in touch with him." Martin Flibbenstein has been brokering deals like this for a long time. This isn't the first time one party has gotten pissed at another and he was caught between them

"Let me worry about that. Now Mr. Flibbenstein, you are going to go home, have a stiff drink, and pretend none of this ever happened. If you don't, I will arrest you and seize all of your assets do you understand me," Kowalski says icily.

Marty Flibbenstein nods vigorously before blacking out from a sharp blow to the head.

.

**GIRLS IN THE WOODS**

Kate has no time to react. She resists the urge to scan the mountainside looking for her friends. She waits until the Klingons clearly see her before screaming at the top of her lungs for help. Hopefully the sound will reverberate like Rogue's barks and bring help. Kate stays to the path as best as she can hearing the Klingons closing in behind her. She needs to find a place to make her stand where she can take them out one on one. Even with the Force, Kate doesn't think she can take three on at once. Kate rounds an outcropping of stone realizing this is probably the best place she is going to get to ambush them. She presses her body into the stone while opening up to the Force. Anxiety and fear flood her but she pushes it back as far as she can in her mind. She concentrates on feeling strong and powerful as the first Klingon rounds the corner. Kate Force pushes with all her might forcing him from the path and down the incline of the mountain. She loses connection with the Force as his screams fill the air. His body bounces like a rag doll over rocks and terrain until it stops with a crunch against the tree. Kate doesn't wait for the next Klingon to appear around the corner. She begins running straight ahead on the path in front of her.

"By the grace of Kahless we found the only human brat that matters," one Klingon says to his companion closing the space between them and Kate as they follow her.

Kate's heart pounds and her lungs burn from the exertion but she is a fast runner. The make shift path leads down the mountainside towards a small creek. She can no longer go forward with any speed. Kate surveys the patch of land she is on for resources. Whatever created the path must come from the water because the path begins at the water's edge. Kate turns abruptly to find the Klingon is blocking her ability to retreat. "Look I don't want any trouble," Kate says inching towards the Klingons. If she is going to fight them, she will need better footing and they have the high ground. "I have been trained to defend myself and I will at the cost of your life if necessary," Kate tries to sound bold and strong.

"The human pup has some bite," one of the Klingon taunts his friend. "Let's let her feel ours." He lunges forward latching on to her wrist thinking Kate will pull back but she has been trained well. The biggest rookie mistake in hand-to-hand combat is that people instinctively pull away from their attacker; however, Kate is not a rookie. She lunges forward with all her body weight bringing her shoulders into his gut. Her move surprises him allowing her to push off his body. She uses the momentum to swing both her feet into his right kneecap buckling him the right. A crackling snap and howl of pain lets Kate know she as crushed his knee. Kate drops to the ground sweeping his injured leg out from under him. She rolls to avoid being pinned by his body as he falls. She has subconsciously opened to the Force. It has not given her any more strength but she almost feels like she can anticipate their movement's seconds before the Klingons act.

"I will break your legs," the Klingon growls latching on to her ankle. Kate swivels her body kicking him squarely in the nose and face with her heel several times before the second Klingon grabs her shoulders. Her dress rips as he uses it to haul her to a standing positon on one leg. Kate struggles to free herself by pulling out of the Star Fleet dress he has a hold of. He backhands her whipping her head back. Kate sees stars but directs her pain and anger into a Force push that nearly rips her arm off as the standing Klingon flies backward. The dress slides over her head as the Klingon tries to grab something for balance. He tosses the garment aside as soon as he impacts the ground. Kate uses her heel to kick the Klingon with the broken knee in the nose several times. He releases her ankle to protect his face. Kate remembers what everyone who has ever taught her in self-defense has said. If they are out to hurt you don't hold back because they won't. Kate kicks him in the jaw several times viciously causing him to blackout. She turns ready to take on the other Klingon who is getting to his feet. Kate delivers a front snap kick to his face. A roundhouse kick sends the Klingon falling back down. Kate is exhausted and can't take him on physically. She looks up the hillside behind the Klingon seeing fallen trees and rocks littering the surface.

"Your body will have to do because I am going to kill you," the Klingon says pulling a disruptor from his shirt. Kate focuses all her energy on a log ten feet above the Klingon. Instead of pushing, she imagines pulling the log on top of him. Suddenly the ground gives way and the log skids down the hillside shoving anything in its path forward. As the first bits of earth and stone strike the Klingon, Kate takes off back the way she came. If the Force induced landslide doesn't incapacitate him he will be after her. Kate needs to put as much distance between him and her as she can.

Kate makes it about a mile back up the path before she runs into Rogue. The dog jumps up happily on Kate biting her hand as Kate greets her. "Why aren't you with the girls?" Kate scolds the dog patting her side.

"Because we heard you fighting," Erika says. Kate looks up to see her friend followed by Joanna a few steps behind her.

"We are not splitting up again," Joanna heaves sucking in air. "These hills echo every sound. We could hear you fighting and if we could so can everyone else."

"Dammit," Kate bites her lip. If they are right Kate fighting did more damage than good. "Well we have to back track then. This path is a dead end."

"We passed what looked like another small path back there," Erika pulls her hair back in a ponytail securing the loose stands that fell as she was running. "We barely saw it but it looked like it went down the mountain."

"Then we go that way and leave another message," Kate starts to walk forward. She thinks the girls are crazy. She did not see a second path but she was running for her life. A half-mile back Kate is shocked. "Well I'll be damned," Kate laughs seeing the path. "Calling this a path is a huge stretch of the imagination but then again so are my clues." Kate bends down to picking up another rock. She flips it repeatedly in her hand standing in front of a tree thinking of what to write. Several seconds later she carves the message _**2"MM"**_ in the tree.

"Nice one Kate," Joanna grins, "except how is anyone but the three of us going to know what it means."

"Well I told John and my dad," Kate says with a sad smile. Maybe it is not the best clue she thinks.

"And my dad knows," Joanna confesses. "Well at least I told him you liked that quote and how we needed to find a more upbeat one. It is kinda depressing Kate."

"So did I," Erika raises her hand guiltily.

Kate turns to them shocked. "You guys talk about me with your dad's," she asks. "That is so weird."

"You don't," Joanna thinks it is equally weird Kate and Jim don't talk about them.

"Um no. Our conversations typically revolve around politics, how I have screwed up, or what we are watching on the telepresentor. Sometimes we talk about my mom but he has lots of paperwork and I have to study a lot just to keep up with you. Remember I missed the first seven years of schooling here in the Milky Way," Kate confesses.

"SoH vItu' (found you)," a deep Klingon's voice echoes from above the girls.

"Leave us alone," Kate screams Force pushing the three Klingons. Kate sees this was a bad decision. Instead of sending them backwards, the Force push caused them to lose their footing. The Klingon's begin careening towards the girls. "Go," Kate shoves the girls forward down the path. Kate turns trying to stop their fall with the Force. She has to give her friends a head start. It is not that they are too slow but Kate for the first time doesn't want to show her Jedi powers off. Her Force powers have shocked her and would terrify her friends if they knew what she was capable of. Kate comes up with a new approach seeing she can't stop them. Kate focuses on one Klingon at a time. She Force guides each one into a tree. The impacts create a sickening thud. Kate doesn't wait around to see if they are unconscious or not but takes off after her friends.

Kate catches up quickly to the two girls. "How are they following us," Erika demands panting as she runs. "Everyone else can't have this many Klingon's chasing them. There was only twelve at the ceremony and our parents had to have taken care of at least a few of them. We did not see any until you showed up Kate." Joanna stops with a sickened look on her face. "I didn't mean that it's Kate fault," Erika looks panicked from girl to girl. "I just meant,"

"The sub-dermal transponder," Joanna stops running. "Where did they plant it Kate? Think," she says calmly but firmly massaging Kate's biceps.

"Down here," Kate indicates the middle of her forearm. Joanna instantly finds the swollen bump with her thumb.

"Okay so they must be tracking the transponders signal. I don't know how but it is the only thing that makes sense," Joanna releases Kate's arm.

"So you get it out," Kate says quickly before thinking about what that actually entails.

"Whoa there kemo sabe," Joanna states stunned. "I can't do that. I wouldn't know how."

"Yes you do," Kate says calmly. "Look I can try it by myself but I gotta tell you I am not sure I can go through with it. My gut is telling me just to keep fighting the Klingons but my head says different." Seeing Joanna's wide eyes gives Kate more courage than she thinks she has. "It's okay. I can use my Jedi skills to block the pain. I won't feel anything I promise." Kate hopes her lie makes Joanna feel better. She only needs Jo to make the incision then she can bitch about how much it hurt.

"Okay get me a rock. A sharp one," Joanna says firmly. "Quickly we don't have a lot of time. Oh and take your bra off Kate. We can use it as a bandage."

"How cute? They are playing doctor in the woods. Too bad the boys aren't here but then again you are a bit young for that aren't you," Q reprimands from his spot in the tree. He sees the Klingons form the hill slide are up an on the girls trail. "Oh get back you oafs." Q transports the Klingons following the girls several miles away. "I myself want to see if the little brunette there has the hutzpah to do this."

"This idea is getting worse by the minute," Kate tries to act tough but is scared to death. She bites on the fabric of the bra hoping it will muffle any cries. Kate feels like someone is right on top of her watching this play out. She is losing her nerve the longer it takes Erika to find a sharp rock.

"Oh my god I don't have all night," Q complains angrily. He creates an extremely sharp edged rock right in front of Erika.

"Will this do," Erika asks bringing it over.

"Um yeah," Joanna tests the tip of the stone with her finger. It has such a sharp point on the end it feels almost like a needle. "Okay Kate one, two," Joanna makes a small incision before getting to three. She hears Kate grunt and feels her retracting her arm. "It will be shallow. They aren't meant to be permanent." Kates sees Joanna instantly turn into her dad explaining each step of the procedure. Jo drops the rock and begins to push the transponder towards the incision and out of Kate's arm. Kate bites down so hard on the bra she thinks she will crack a tooth. This hurts worse than the incision. "Okay one more second and there," Joanna says proudly as the tiny device breaks the surface. It is so small she can barely see it. Kate picks up the device with her other hand as Joanna ties the bra around Kate's arm. Kate flings the device as far she can. It is small and light so it does not travel very far. "Are you okay? I tried to be as quick as I could," Joanna apologies.

"You did great. I felt nothing except you jabbing me with a rock and taking forever to get it out," Kate jokes with a smile. It did hurt a lot but Joanna does not need to know that. "Come on. It is getting dark and we need to find somewhere to hole up for the night." The girls follow Kate in silence. They hope by losing the transponder they can get a chance to rest.

.

**BONES AND JIM IN THE WOODS**

Jim breaks through a tangle of trees finding the closest thing to a path the landscape can offer.

Two steps onto the path he sees two unconscious Klingons. Jim's first reaction is to search for traces of yellow, blue, or red uniforms. He sees a torn yellow dress lying in the dirt next to a Klingon with a large log resting on his chest. The surroundings clearly show a sign of struggle. Branches are broken and hanging at odd angles indicating a fight had occurred. The closer he inspects the area; he can see claw marks from fingernails that dug rivets in the earth as one of the kids fought hard to get away. Jim picks up the garment finding blood smeared down the front. Jim hears the Klingon under the tree cough.

"Your offspring fought well before I slit her throat," the Klingon gloats coughing up blood.

"Oh my god," Bones whispers seeing blood on the uniform in Jim's hands. Bones snaps out of his daze running a tricorder over the bloody dress. "It's hers," he whispers.

Jim levels his phaser at the Klingon's head. His hand is shaking from rage. "You were beaten by a twelve year old girl. Where is no honor in that. You did not kill her," Jim says. Although he wants to believe what he is saying, his chest feels like it is being crushed by grief. Kate is nowhere to be found. Until she is in his arms, the Klingon's words will haunt him. "Which way did she go?"

"To hell mewling pitiful pleas for mercy," the Klingon laughs coughing up blood.

Jim pulls the trigger vaporizing the Klingon. Jim turns waiting for a lecture from his friend. "He had a crushed thoracic cavity, broken spine, and internal bleeding," Bones reports putting away his tricorder. "You did him a favor. He only had about fifteen minutes left away." Jim is stunned by the callousness for the doctor but realizes the Hippocratic Oath only goes so far. This could have easily have been Joanna's shirt not Kate's. For all Bones knows Joanna is alone and facing a situation like this. He can read on his friends face that one less Klingon alive is one less Joanna may have to deal with. "This one is dead too," Bones scans the Klingon lying with a few feet away. "His head was crushed probably by falling debris." Jim only had to see the crushed side of his skull to know a rock finished him off. "Which way do we go," Bones asks Jim.

"We follow the path back to until we reach the kids or find a message. Kate is smart. She will leave a message I just hope she remembers we are not in Sky River," Jim says throwing the dress to the ground. "They will stay on this path. They can move faster on it than off it. If there is trouble, they can go into the brush on either side and hide. It is what I would do. It is what she will do."

They walk a few feet before Bones gets the courage to speak. "Jim that was her blood on the uniform but not from a severe or mortal injury," Bones explains. "The blood was smeared down the front. There rips were around the neck. Any stab or puncture wound to her neck would have produced a hell of a lot more blood. My guess is she got a bloody nose or split lip." Jim glares at Bones as if he wants to knock him on his ass. The thought of anyone hurting Kate enrages Kirk. "Jesus god," Bones says grabbing his tricorder. Jim stares at him quizzically. "The sub-dermal transponder. I guess I was so fixated on finding all the kids I forgot we tagged Kate. The Klingon's may be using it to track her. I can't believe the tricorder is working when the EMP pulses are frying everything else."

Suddenly Jim gets a stunned expression on his face. He rifles through his knapsack until he finds the scanner in it. He turns it on. It does not pin point any readings except his and Bones but it is actually working. "How the fuck is this happening," Jim demands.

"I have no idea but at least Kate went that way," Bones points off to the left.

"Come on before whatever god is smiling at us right now decides to shit on our parade," Jim says dryly. At least Jim's mind has something to focus on except his daughter. There is no reason why the scanners should work on planet when the _Enterprise's_ scanners cannot break the atmosphere. None of it makes sense but it is something to occupy his mind as they walk.

Q watches Kirk and Bones from a rock outcropping as they near the transponder Kate threw. "Now now Captain. Don't be a helicopter parent. You daughter is doing just fine on her little scouting adventure without you," Q reprimands Jim. Q transports the sub-dermal transponder back to Kate's bloody uniform shirt. "Fair is fair Jim. I did save her from the Klingons so I can't let you just ruin my fun now can I." Q watches Jim and Bones change direction following the signal on Bone's tricorder. "Good boys. You can start fresh in the morning along with everyone else. I am interested to see how the girls fare for dinner. Your daughter is quite resourceful Captain, which is why she has piqued our interest. Maybe Kate will have a roast pheasant with nice chianti." The thought make Q laugh at his own joke. "Oh who are we kidding? It will be slugs and bugs like Jack taught them. I'm just interested to see if they eat it."

Two hours later Jim and Bones realize they are back where they started. Bones' tricorder sent them in a huge circle. "Dammit," Kirk paces in anger. He thought things looked familiar but they are in a forest. One tree looks like another right? This is the last time he will listen to his head over his gut. "Let's go up the road again. We can make camp farther up and keep looking in the morning," Jim says already walking away from the bloody uniform and dead Klingon.

.

**JACK AND SULU IN THE WOODS**

"Sulu did you hear the one about the two girls watching porn? The nice girl blushes and turns away but the good girl says "I can do that better!" Jack jokes dryly. If Jack wasn't looking for his kids and friends, he might actually be having a good time. A small part of him misses the black op missions. Kowalski, Feretti, Brown, Freeman, Reilly, and Porro were a great team. The seven of them operated like a well-oiled machine on missions. Jack can't count the numbers of hours they spent telling dirty jokes and fantasizing about women other than their wives. It's not that Jack wanted anyone other than Sam but what else were seven guys supposed to talk about sitting around a fire in the middle of nowhere. He would not change his life but part of his still misses the adrenaline rush of a good firefight.

"What is the difference between "ooooooh" and "aaaaaaah"?" Sulu asks before delivering the punch line. "About three inches." Sulu continues to hack a path through the forest with his machete-like sword. Jack gives him a decent lead but follows from behind scanning the area as they talk.

"Why is being in the military like a blow-job? The closer you get to discharge, the better you feel," Jack delivers each joke straight faced and deadpan.

"Change that to Star Fleet and it might actually be funny," Sulu laughs. "Hey what's 6 inches long, 2 inches wide and drives women wild? …A $100 credit." This actual brings a small smirk to Jack's face as he thinks about what $100 credit got him before his wife came along. Before Samantha all his money went to beer and women but that was over twenty years ago. Now it goes to whatever the hell she wants it to but Jack is happy with that. Hell life changes as you age.

"How many men does it take to open a beer?... None. It should be opened by the time she brings it," Jack steps up on a log to get a better view as Sulu continues to hack their path.

"Have you ever told Sam that one," Sulu grunts hacking through thick vines and brush.

"Nope because she would kill me," Jack confesses adjusting his hat with one hand.

"What's a mixed feeling? When you see your ex-mother-in-law backing off a cliff in your new car," Sulu snickers.

Jack stares at the young helmsman. It is obvious that he was with a woman because he has a daughter but Jack has never heard Sulu ever mention an ex-anything until now. When he gets back to the ship, he is going to ask Samantha if she knows anything. The last time he was surprised by a hidden family member, Kate showed up with ship full of aliens bent on the destruction of the _Enterprise_. He doesn't want to be blind-sided like that again if he can help it. "Hey Sulu did I ever tell you my philosophy on sex." Jack doesn't wait for a response because guys don't do that. "Sex is like math: Add the bed, Subtract the clothes, Divide the legs, and pray you don't multiply," Jack fires back. "Some people consider that a joke but I think that is real world advice myself." Jack sees a flash in his peripheral vision and dives toward Sulu throwing him into the brush. Disruptor fire singes the trees and ground around them sending chunks of dirt and bark flying.

"Where the hell did they come from," Sulu demands following Jack behind a rotting log for cover. "Do they have transporters up?"

"I have no idea but they came out of fucking nowhere. The only positive note to this is if they have transporters, we do to. Sam would have had them up ten minutes before the Klingons any day of the week," Jack compliments his wife as he brings his phaser rifle to his chest. "Give me a ten count then open fire for ten. I am going to circle around so we can catch them in crossfire thirty seconds from my mark."

"Wait ten, shoot ten, open fire twenty counts later. Got it," Sulu confirms pulling a phaser from his pack.

"Oh just for the record…swords suck in these type situations," Jack gloats before taking off on his belly.

"Yeah well your pulse rifle hasn't been much help the past three hours while I was cutting a path for your ass," Sulu retorts silently counting in his head. At precisely ten seconds, Sulu aims in the general direction of the Klingons lighting up the area to give Jack cover. He sinks low as disruptor fire tears into the ground around him. At the thirty-second mark, Sulu comes over the top of the log. This time he is aiming for targets not blindly drawing fire. As Sulu takes the first target out he sees, Jack pick off the other two cleanly with a shot to the head each. The forest goes silent as soon as Jack and Sulu stop shooting. Sulu gets up and begins walking towards Jack on an intercept course to the three dead Klingons. "Do you think we should have just wounded one so we could have interrogated him," Sulu asks annoyed.

"No," Jack says firmly. "Klingon's don't interrogate easily. Takes hours to make them talk and we don't have that kind of time." Jack surveys the area for reinforcements. "Let's go back the way they came. If we are lucky this way might lead us to their camp where we can get some real questions answered."

"I thought you said you can't interrogate a Klingon," Sulu says falling in step behind Jack.

"No I said it takes time to interrogate a Klingon. It will be night before long. Without lights searching for anyone will just result in injuries," Jack explains. "We are going to have to make camp in the next few hours. I hope that we will find the kids by then. If not we will find them in the morning. The boys will make camp for the night before dusk like I taught them. The girls should do the same if they had been paying attention in survival training. Now if we don't find the kids I would be happy for a captured Klingon. One night with him and I will be able to find out everything they know." Sulu has to suppress a slight shiver after listening to Jack's words. No one on the ship takes the COS that serious. He is always so laid back and sarcastic it is sometimes hard to remember what his job is besides making duty roosters. There were rumors that Jack once worked black ops for the military division of the Federation. These same rumors claimed Jack transferred to the _Enterprise_ because Samantha had left him and filed for divorce. Seeing the O'Neill's together as a family had convinced that Sulu that it must have all been lies but now he is not so sure.

**.**

**CAMERON, JOHN, AND RONIN IN THE WOODS**

"Ronin skin this," John says tossing one of the rabbit-like creatures to his brother while he guts his. He blocks his concern about not getting to the scream they heard hours earlier but focusing on dinner. He knows one of the girls was screaming but is sure it isn't Kate. Kate would never scream out like that unless it was desperate and he doesn't want to think of a situation Kate would be that desperate.

Cameron shakes his head watching his friends prepare dinner. Mr. O'Neill taught these skills in class one day. He hadn't needed them until now. "You both are like professionals for just learning this in class," Cameron finally gets the fire to catch.

"Our Dad taught us to do this way before class. We used to go camping for vacation all the time back in Colorado," Ronin informs Cameron.

"Remind me never to camp with the O'Neill's on vacation," Cameron says half seriously.

"Ya ya," John says dryly cutting a chunk of meat off the carcass he just skinned. He spears it on a stick handing it to Cameron.

"How old were you when your dad taught you to do this," Cameron asks roasting the meat over the small fire.

"I was about eight I guess," John tries to remember a time when he did not know how to hunt or fish.

"Eight," Cameron says shocked. "And your mom was fine with you skinning small fuzzy creatures in second grade?"

"Sounds 'bout right," Ronin agrees handing Cameron several more sticks speared with chunks of meat. "Dad used to take us out with a knife, canteens, and a sleeping bag. It was rough at first but it got easier. Typically, we only would camp over a weekend. He taught us,"

"Damn that was hard core. My mom would have been like Montgomery Eugene Scott, what the bloody hell are ya thinkin," he imitates his mom shaking his head and finger. "Us Scott's are more bonfire people," he says laughing. "We tend to bring the hot dogs not hunt them down."

John laughs hard. He never meet Cameron's mom but from the videos, he can see her doing that. "My mom almost said that but my dad promised not to be too hard on us."

"Yeah until you came home and told her dad made you skin and eat Thumper," Ronin reminds John. "She had a shit fit right in the living room." Ronin and John begin to sharpen more sticks with their knives as Cameron roasts dinner. "Ever see a shit fit... Not pretty."

John gives Cameron a lop-sided grin. "Yeah my bad. She was so mad dad slept on the couch that night. Then she started to come camping with us for a while."

"Ass munch," Ronin throws a small rock at John's arm.

"Hey you saying Thumper was tasty did not help the situation," John reminds him.

"Thumper was good," Ronin grins finishing his spear. He takes a chunk of charred meat from Cameron and begins to eat. "So is his little girlfriend here… what's her name," Ronin asks.

"Flower," Cameron supplies far quicker than either O'Neill boy thinks is appropriate.

"And you know that how," John laughs taking his dinner from Cameron.

Cameron gets a disgusted look on his face. "Man …Joanna makes me watch all that stupid Disney shit when we are alone," he confesses causing John and Ronin to laugh heartily.

"Better you than me Cam," John sputters between laughs. "I think I would break up with Kate if she was all about the Disney."

Cameron gets a sly smile on his face. "Dude don't leave me hanging? Why the grin," Ronin asks.

"Okay the movies may suck but it is the movie perks that keep me coming back," Cameron shares licking grease off his fingers. "Trust me Disney ain't so bad when her dad has the evening shift. Especially when she gets all teary eyed over Bambi's mom getting shot," Cameron says the end dramatically. "She gets all emotional during that part even after seeing it a billion times. She also freaks when whatever the hell that lion's name dad dies."

"Simba," John says positively, "and don't ask how I know it."

"I won't because you are so wrong dude," Cameron says seriously finishing his chunk of meat.

John feigns annoyance. "Wrong…me wrong," he makes a dismissive gesture with his face.

Cameron decides to school John on his Disney movie trivia. "Simba was the main character. His dad was ...Mustafa. That is who went over the cliff. If Simba did the whole movie would have been like ten minutes."

"Are you sure you DON'T like Disney movies," John asks crossing his arms staring at his friend.

"Are you saying Kate and Erika never get all...you know...during sad stuff and look for comfort?" Cameron asks waggling his eyes at the last part ensuring John and Ronin understand.

John scans the area as they talk on the alert for Klingons. "Kate sometimes does but we mostly watch action movies. You typically don't cry for the bad guy," John leans back feeling warm and full after dinner.

"I am telling you try Old Yeller," Cameron points a small bone at John and Ronin. "You want a little something something," he smiles broadly, "Old Yellar is your ticket."

Ronin sits up stunned. Joanna is the quietest girl out of the three and the most proper. "Cameron you dog!" he jokes letting his mind wander to what Cameron could actually mean.

"I am just saying whatever works," Cameron says grinning broadly.

"I don't think I would get the same reaction if Kate saw it. My bet is she would be in tears for weeks. You see the way she is with Rogue," John says. "She almost got herself killed on the field going after her today." John tries to hide his worry for Kate. Of all three girls, she is the most capable of surviving out here.

"Like she ever cries about anything," Ronin rolls his eyes. "Now if you blew up Sky River," Ronin says standing up looking for a good spot to start his watch rotation.

"She's a girl Ronin. They all cry," John assures the boys Kate is not some robot. Part of him feels bad that no one but him sees how insecure and vulnerable she is. In the boy's defensive, Kate doesn't do anything to not perpetuate the myth she isn't an emotionless bad ass. John settles back against the log closing his eyes.

"John, I have always wondered about something," Cameron asks with a serious tone and expression.

John sits up ready to answer his question. The boys have never kept secrets between them. If they are bold enough to ask a question then it is answered within the group. "Wondered what?" John asks equally serious.

"Have you ever been scared she is going to like kick your ass in the dark?" John can see Cameron is truly serious. "Kate is funny, smart, and beautiful but she can be scary. She has a better-left hook than any of us and a temper to boot. I mean I can take out Jo with one hand but Kate," Cameron whistles as if he is impressed. "Might need a phase to stop her if she gets all riled up."

John decides to let Cameron in on a little secret. "Getting her all riled up can be fun." John leans back smiling with his eyes closed saying, "You use Disney I use hand to hand combat... whatever works right Cam."

"You dog," Cameron jokes causing John to break out in a smile. All the talk of the girls is making John miss Kate more than he realized. John hasn't prayed in a long time but he will tonight. He will pray to be alone in the dark kissing Kate again by tomorrow. "Ronin," Cameron turns the question on him.

"Pirate movies," Ronin admits. "Mr. Sulu has that cool sword and Erika just loves fencing. If you lose you have to walk the plank." The campfire breaks in to laughter as each boy thinks about what the others have said. John decides that he and Kate are definitely not doing as much as his friends. He wonders if maybe they shouldn't be doing more.

"Pre-pubescent twitter," Q mumbles high above them perched in a tree. "I hoped the topic would be juicer with your testosterone levels skyrocketing. Human males never grow up. How you get the females to breed with you as adults is a miracle in itself. I wonder if the girls are having a more interesting conversation," Q snaps his fingers disappearing.

"We might as well stay here for the night," John says looking at the sky. "My guess is that we have about forty-five minutes until it gets dark. By the time we mask this site and search for a new one in thirty minutes it may be too dark to even get a fire going. Let's spread out in a fifteen-minute radius looking for wood. Maybe we will get lucky and find the girls but if not meet back here." They boys nod as each take a direction.

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12 Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep**

.

**JIM AND BONES CAMP FOR THE NIGHT**

Jim stares at the small fire chewing on his emergency ration bar. "You think the kids have hooked up with each other," he asks deep in thought.

Bones has seen this deep in thought look over the years. Jim is so focused on a problem it is consuming him. "It would be a reasonable assumption," Bones tries to reassure his friend. He is just as worried about Joanna but now is not the time to voice his concerns. They both have to rely on each other and Jim needs him now. "I bet right now they are snuggled up against each other singing campfire songs." Bones tries to be overly supportive.

"Let's say not," Jim turns sharply to Bones surprising the doctor. Where McCoy thought he was being comforting he appears to have agitated Jim more. "Does Jo disappear for hours at a time, 'cause Kate does? I mean what do three girls and three boys do together for hours?" Bones tries not to laugh realizing what Jim actually meant by hooking up. He stifles a chuckle watching his friend contemplate the issue in his head. "I think the next time I go looking for her, and can't find her, I am checking to see if John is missing too."

"It's a big ship. I'm sure they have some kind of hidey hole or fort somewhere," Bones sees where this conversation is headed and eases Jim into it reality. "Kids do want their privacy at this age." Bones levels a finger at Jim. "I also distinctly remember bringing this issue up to you several months before YOUR daughter got here. You told me kids need a place to hang out. Leave them alone. Perspective is different when it's your kid and not one you are playing favorite uncle to."

Jim tunes out Bones completely. It is different now. Jim has a daughter and worrying about her is a full-time job. Jim washes his dinner down with a swallow of water. "We could have Spock scan for them one day? See where they go."

Bones can tell Jim is not paying attention to him. He takes some devilish pleasure in his next statement. He leans back against a log lacing his fingers behind his head. "I distinctly remember my summer being twelve. There was this sweet little thing named Jamie Ann Buchanan. That summer she taught me,"

Jim looks at Bones like he has lost his mind. "Are you nuts?" Jim spats cocking his head to the side.

"Nuts? Yes I'm assigned to the _Enterprise._ It's a prerequisite," Bones remarks but sees Jim is back focusing on his problem.

"Caught John trying to teach Kate to bat once," Jim says like it is a key piece of evidence.

"And that bothers you why exactly," Bone settles back enjoying the shoe being on the opposite foot. Until now, Jim Kirk had kept fathers awake nights. It is his turn for the first of many sleepless nights.

"Bones I have never seen such a hands on approach. He was directly behind her and so close I didn't even see Kate until I was on top of them. I mean who gets that close to someone with a baseball bat unless you are in a fight," Jim says through a mouthful of food. "He backed off the minute I got there but it piqued my interest." Bones laughs at Jim's concern over John. "And then there was the time he cut in when we were dancing at the Halloween party."

Bones finds Jim's choice of words amusing. He is acting like some guy was trying to muscle in on his date. "He cut in," Bones can't refuse the chance to taunt his best friend.

"While we were dancing," Jim says annoyed that Bones doesn't seem to remember. "Yes cut in. You probably didn't see it because you had your head up that red head's ass. Remember I took the girls home that night." Jim balls up the wrapping from the energy bar throwing it in the fire. "What do you think that means?"

Bones can see he is going to have to rip the band-aid off. "You have a beautiful daughter Jim. It means that John likes her."

Bones sees Jim did not hear a word he has said. "I mean if you think about it from the beginning he has always seemed to have an interest in Kate. He gave her his mini PADD after what like sixteen hours on the ship," Jim tries to remember how long it took John to make his first move. "And then there was that time he picked a playlist for her, made her join the bowling team, signs up as her partner for every school project," Jim rambles.

Bones tries again to reach his best friend. "Jim, John is a good kid and you need," but is cut off before he can finish his thought.

"Damn. Then there was the time on Deneb II. He kept her right at his side," Jim grumbles shaking his head. "I was focused on other things at the time but he was whispering to her the entire time they walked down the street. What do you think he was saying?" Bones can see Jim is not going to let this topic slide.

"Maybe relax," Bones guess. "Everything is going to be okay." He hopes his word choice will also settle Jim down.

"You know the more I think about it how the hell did he get that many pictures of her for her Christmas present. Some of which I have never seen. Does she have that much down time?" Jim poses a rhetorical question and presses on. "I went through that album. She was smiling in every picture and you know what… John was not in any of them. Now if John was not in them you know what that means," Jim rambles on until Bones breaks his trance by snapping his fingers in Jim's face. Jim rears back annoyed. "What Bones? Don't be all," Jim snaps his fingers in Bones' face.

"Why are you surprised that the two of them would like each other? Kate and John are very much alike," Bones uses Jim's silence to continue. "The kids are entering that special time in their lives Jim, where they," Bones' speech is interrupted yet again by Jim's overly active imagination.

"Special time in their lives? I thought you were from Georgia and not Kentucky," Jim fires back angrily. Jim goes back to thinking about John and Kate. "I can't believe I didn't see it. You know John got a bloody nose staring at Kate," Jim says eating another emergency ration bars. This was one time Jim wished he had picked up smoking. "We were on that moon colony but the point is that if he had been playing ball and not ogling Kate he would not have been hurt." Bones looks at Jim like he has lost him mind. "Sam dressed her up in this little sundress thingy. Had her… um you know and it was… um short showing her uh," Jim stumbles over the words trying to find synonyms for female assets. Kate is way too young to have assets in his mind. She will be too young to have assets at thirty. Jim sees Bones getting far too much amusement. "Okay Mr. finds this so amusing," Jim points his ration bar at McCoy. "What if Jo had someone she liked… like Ronin?"

"No she likes Cameron Scott," McCoy says firmly.

Jim is shocked. "Cam? You know this for a fact," he says surprised McCoy hasn't requested the Montgomery's be transferred.

"Yes," Bones repeats.

"And are fine with it," Jim presses.

"No but I had a talk with her," Bones leans forward. "A very pointed talk."

Jim needs a drink. He suddenly remembers Bones' medicinal flask "Give it to me," Jim wiggles his fingers at Bones. They have been friends long enough that Bones knows what he wants. Jim talks a large swig before speaking. "A talk or THE talk because I am not ready for THE talk," Jim takes another drink before handing it back.

"Both Jim," McCoy takes a swallow before screwing the lip back on. "I trust her and Cam to make the right decisions."

"Oh my God I think I just vomited in my mouth. At twelve Kate can barely remember to do her homework," Jim says looking pale.

"Put you head between your knees," Bones orders gruffly. "And they are not having sex or anything close to that. Making the right decisions means waiting for everything."

"So what topics do you cover in the "talk". I know the put Peg A into Slot B but is there anything else I should cover," Jim says raising his head. "I don't want to give her ideas," he stresses the word give.

"Pregnancy, STDS, marriage, being responsible for your own body," McCoy's voice is like a buzzing in Jim's ears.

Jim looks like he has been slapped. "Pregnancy? Really at twelve. There is no way no way in hell they doing that on MY ship." Jim tries to tune out McCoy's rambling about how early pregnancies affect your life but can't. "Stop it," Jim throws a rock at him but Bones dodges it laughing. Jim is barely able to control his anger at Bones. "So you are like here is a pack of rubbers make sure you use them?"

Bones stops laughing and gets serious. "Hell no. I put the fear of god in her. Told her about Sulu having Erica at 17," Bones calmly explains

This news stuns Jim. Yeah Sulu is only a few years younger than him but Jim never cared to do the math on how Erika is twelve and he is twenty-nine. "How come I don't know any of this," Jim asks a little hurt.

"You didn't ask or need to know," Bones pulls out his doctor patient confidentiality.

"So you think I should have been 'hey Hikaro you look mighty young for having a 12 year old. Wanna tell me about it'," Jim shoots back in a smart ass tone. All this talk about sex and the kids has made Jim jumpy. "We need to find the kids," Jim states standing up.

"We will in the morning. You are just asking to get hurt stumbling around in the dark. Sit down," Bones says roughly.

"So what's your rules for," clears his throat, "dating young Montgomery or don't you have any. Do you play it by ear? I mean if Kate or John thinks this is going to be a free for all they'd better think twice."

"Well they can hang out in her room as long as I am home and the door is open. Kissing okay but," Bones tries to explain.

"Kissing!" Jim sits ramrod straight. "You let them do that. You have seen it?" Bones nods causing Jim to rethink if he should be coming to Bones for parenting advice. Jim resigns himself to having the talk with Kate once they are back on the ship. "You think Kate has the basics?"

"Don't all kids," Bones says making Jim feel like he is a child. "We did at their age."

"Yeah but I was an asshole at twelve," Jim gives Bones a sly grin.

"Still are," Bones confirms laughing.

Jim suddenly lights up. "The ruler law from the Academy," Jim says gleefully.

Bones raises an eyebrow. "Because that worked so well for you," Bones' face reminds Jim of the countless demerits he earned violating that specific academy rule.

"Hey I was 20 before the official violation caused an issue," Jim throws the wrapper from his second ration bar in the fire. "And then I was married to Lauren so it wasn't a true 12 inch violation. What could Kate see in him?"

McCoy shakes his head. He decides to screw with Jim for all the times Jim screwed with him. "Women tend to marry their fathers," Bones states the well-known fact.

"So," Jim is momentarily lost by Bones comment.

Bones leans forward smiling. "You are John are clones," he whispers.

"Go to bed," Jim snaps before mulling it over in his head. "Then I am going to become a priest," Jim throws back. "See how much he wants to follow me then."

"Father Jim the celibate," Bones snorts. "You can marry John and Kate," Bones laughs falling to the side. "That means you will be related to Jack." Bones can barely stop laughing.

"Keep laughing," Jim shoots Bones a sour look. "I am the one being serious here."

"So am I. John is a good kid Jim. Kate could do a hell of a lost worse for her first boyfriend."

"Why are you so relaxed about this? Doesn't it freak you the hell out," Jim asks sincerely.

"No because they will grow up no matter how much we want them to stay kids. They will marry and make us grandparents," Bones loses his calm demeanor to continue teasing Jim.

"That's it," Jim stands up pacing next to the fire. "Go to bed you bastard. You have officially given me insomnia tonight."

McCoy stretches out next to the warm underground blaze. "You gave it to yourself Jim," he says closing his eyes. "Kate is a good kid with a solid head on her shoulders. Don't over think this at least here. Let's find her first and then throw her in a nunnery."

**.**

**BOYS CAMP FOR THE NIGHT**

As much as Cameron and John try to sleep they can't. It's not that they don't trust Ronin it's just their minds are wandering. "So think they're okay…the girls I mean. Maybe the Captain or your parents found them," Cameron says in a worried tone.

"Man I hope so," John says. "I am freezing my ass off. Never realized how accustom you can get to climate control." This causes small snickers among the boys. They never complain about being cold like the girls do even on the ship.

"Well at least they have Kate there," Cameron's tone is so sure John thinks he is talking about the Captain or his dad.

John decides to set the record straight about Kate. He props himself up on his elbows before starting. "Kate is tough," John starts trying to be supportive for Cameron.

"Yeah Kate has probably started a fire and use that Force thing to haul out a load of fish from a nearby river," Ronin jokes.

John has to set the record straight. "See thing about Kate guys if she is not what she makes everybody think she is. Not much about her is real." John sees Ronin and Cameron are listening carefully. "I mean she's not phony or anything but I think she's scared all the time." John decides to tell him everything he knows about Kate. "She's told me a little bit about what it was really like in Skyriver. Yeah everything was great when she met the Solos but even then her galaxy was being destroyed by war," John tries to think of how to proceed. "Kate was alone for a long time. She told me about having to steal in order to keep her place with a guy named Ouris Dover. She said if they didn't bring home enough money they had to sleep outside and find their own dinner. I think the story that bothers me most was the one where she first met the Solos. I mean she was standing on a planet about to explode. She was four years younger than us and had no way off. She always ends the story on the positive note of Anakin rescuing her but all I think about is how it would feel to know you are going to die. And I never really thought about how hard it was on the _Enterprise_ when she first got there. I mean even after she stopped trying to eat our food," John laughs remembering how Kate thought they were trying to poison her. "She couldn't even order food."

"What do you mean she couldn't order food? We taught her in Smugglers Run how to use the replicators. She always had lunch when I saw her," Cameron says.

"But it was always the same thing. Unless someone ordered for her it was waffles, cheeseburgers, pizza, or a ham sandwich. See the part we all forgot when we showed her how to use the replicator was she had no idea of food names. I never even knew that until after that crazy dinner party her mom threw at Christmas," John says in a sad tone. "So now I guess I just watch her more closely. I think sometimes when she gets really mad it's because she's lost or embarrassed."

"Dude I never thought of it that way," Ronin feels bad like he should've known also.

Cameron begins to reassess Kate. "So she's no better than Joanna or Erika out here." Cameron feels sick to his stomach. "I thought the Jedi were all live off the land and be monks."

"No I think she's fine but she'll have her breaking point Cameron. They must teach survival skills at the Jedi school but Kate likes her tech. Kate also says not all Jedi skills are equal," John explains stretching the stiffness from his muscles.

"So she can't levitate them out of the woods like a witch," Ronin jokes.

John throws a pebble Ronin. "Stop it with Kate already. Besides she's my witch to worry about. You both have your own witches regardless if they have powers," John jokes but the guys know he's serious.

"Fine I just thought that… well the girls would be safer with her than on their own. It's just making me crazy to think Jo was could be out there alone," Cameron confides.

"Yeah me too bro," Ronin backs up Cameron.

"They are," John tries to make his friends feel better. "I just thought you should know Kate is not some superhero even if that's what she wants everyone to believe." John is as worried about Kate as they are about their girlfriends. He notices Cameron has begun to sharpen more spears as they have been talking. Ronin is working on making a bush bows during his watch.

"Damn boy you are fast. We would've had you help with dinner instead of lounging by the fire if we thought you had any skills," Ronin teases. John is happy to be off the topic with the girls. "There are many things ya dunna know about me laddie," Cameron imitates his dad's thick accent. "I can sharpen a spear and will beat cha if we were racing to a bonfire. Lots of people in clan Montgomery and only so many hot dogs at a bonfire. Gotta be quick," he tries to add humor. "Yep you need to be real quick at a Montgomery barbecue. Once the hot dogs are gone they serve haggis dogs. Ever eat a haggis dog?"

"What is a haggis dog," John says almost gagging on the word. "It sounds totally gross."

"Well haggis me laddie is the heart, liver, and lungs of a sheep. Ye grind it all together, stuff it in the intestines and cook it. When it is cut into links it is usually disguised as a hot dog or sausage. Same look but taste," he shudders. "Just get there early."

John feels his stomach roll. "Are you trying to ruin the four-star dinner we had Cam?"

"No I'm just warning you what a Montgomery campfire holds for the non-fleet footed," Cameron explains as if it's the most serious thing in the world.

"So get there early and eat first," Ronin laughs. "And for the record WE out ran you," Ronin points to himself and his brother.

"It was only a Klingon threat not a haggis threat," Cameron defends himself with a huge grin.

John is never going to sleep tonight. "Ronin get some sleep. Cameron take second watch. I got third. We should be moving at first light."

"Like any of us will be sleeping, Cameron says assuming Ronin's previous position.

.

**GIRLS CAMP FOR THE NIGHT**

Kate and the girls find a deep crack between the rocks. "Okay this sucks but I think we should sleep in there," Kate suggests getting desperate looks from the girls. "Unless you want to take the chance of falling out of a tree, it's the only place that gives us any cover." Kate is trying to pretend she is her dad but it's not working. Kate, more than the other two, paid close attention when Jack went over survival skills in school but she never thought she would need them. "Come on Erica...Jo," Kate says trying to sound upbeat. "We can build a Cheyenne fire for a while and I got a trick to stay warm," Kate uses a tone like the one adults use for something special.

"Do you have a trick for dinner," Joanna asks feeling her stomach grumble.

"No," Kate admits, "but we need water over food. Can you two start the fire thing?" Erika nods with more confidence that Jo. Kate gives them a small smile and takes off. When she fought the first group of Klingons, she was by a small stream. She hopes that Jack is was right. In class, he told her water is often at the base of mountains due to run off. She hopes this holds true. Fifteen minutes later, something finally goes Kate Kirk's way. Kate takes off her shoes and wades knee deep into the running water. Jack told her running water prevents bacteria and other contaminates from forming so it is a better choice than pond water. The water is soothing to her scratchy throat. Kate drinks deeply. After she has drank her fill she returns to camp.

"Did you find anything?" Jo asks hopefully.

"Water but not food," Kate tries to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "You got the fire going," Kate says happily warming her hands. "I'll watch it. You two go get some water. We have no way to carry it so drink up. It will make you feel so much better. I was getting a headache but now it is going away.

"From dehydration," Jo confirms. Twenty minutes later Jo and Erika come back chatting happily. The three girls sit by the fire not talking. Kate thinks it has to be a first. An hour later the forest is pitch black. Their sunken fire adds heat but little light. "We should just go to sleep since we have nothing to eat and I for one am exhausted. Should we take guard shifts?" Jo asks brushing her clothes off.

"Great idea. I will take the first one," Kate volunteers, "But first the surprise." She lights a stick before snuffing out the fire. Kate takes off her short black t-shirt grabbing the first of several large rocks she added to the fire when the girls left for the stream. She tosses them into the crevice where they are going to sleep. "Okay so when Wookies go to the surface of Kashyyyk there are no caves. They can't keep fires going because it attracts wildlife." Kate keeps digging out stones tossing them in the crevice. "So they heat rocks and place them around the camp for warmth and protection. I am just looking to stay warm," Kate confesses.

Erika is the first one in and lets out a squeal. "Dude I just burned my butt," she laughs adjusting the heated rocks.

"I feel like were Hansel and Gretel crawling into the stove. It is damn hot in here and dark," Jo jokes crawling in beside Erika. "But at least we have skylight." Jo looks up at the top of the crevice seeing a small patch of stars through the trees.

"Does that make me the witch," Kate pretends to be angry pushing Jo in deeper. Between their bodies and the heated rocks, the cave is very warm. Erika and Jo quickly fall asleep. Kate decides to let them. Being sacred and hungry is not fun. Maybe if they sleep all night they will feel better in the morning. "Dad I need you," Kate whispers up at the stars. She knows Jim is not there but the _Enterprise_ is. Kate rests her head against the rocks trying to see the _Enterprise_. "Please help me. I want to be safe and warm." Kate wipes a tear away closing her eyes. "I want to be with you."

.

**JACK AND SULU'S CAMP FOR THE NIGHT**

"So you think the kids have hooked up," Sulu comments poking at the fire.

"I hope so," Jack tries to sound reassuring but he did not see any of them go into the forest together. With the woods, being as thick as they are, Jack is not surprised no one has found each other. They could be within a mile of each other and not know it.

"So do I," Sulu exhales loudly in frustration. Jack is surprised the young helmsman has fared so well today in the woods. Star Fleet Academy requires survival courses to graduate but most cadets never take it seriously. It appears Sulu did.

"I have taught the kids basics survival skills," Jack reminds Sulu causing him to laugh.

"I remember that day well. Erika came home bitching about having to eat a pinecone during survival lunch. I think that was the only night she ate her vegetables without fighting me," Sulu shares.

"Damn kids will rat you out every time," Jack grins. "And for the record I did not force them to eat. I just suggested they try it because it was going to be several hours before dinner," Jack plays it off as if it was no big deal. Jack appreciates creature comforts in life but one meal from the bush will not kill anyone.

Sulu stops chewing his ration bar. "Kinda feel guilty now," he indicates his half eaten dinner.

Jack nods slowly. "Yeah me too but they have skills. They know how to make an undetectable fire and ways to find water." Jack's words sound hollow even to him. "Look I am sure they have met up with the boys," Jack tries to be supportive. "Sulu my boys know how to survive and track. I can't promise it but my gut says they have found the girls and are eating one of those rabbit-like things. With this area being unpopulated, they are damn easy to catch."

Sulu nods but Jack knows it doesn't make a difference. Sulu needs to see his daughter to know she is fine. "You regret coming down?"

"Me no…but my boys yes. I had to be here," Jack throws his trash in the fire.

"Why did you bring them? I mean Kirk said no one had to bring the kids. You out of all of us were the one most adamant on not letting them come," Sulu presses for an answer.

Jack is glad it is dark. He doesn't mind talking to Sulu but would prefer a topic other than his family. "Let's just say between my wife and the dinner party I was swayed." This is enough of an answer for Sulu.

"Erika was all about coming for kate. Said she wanted to be there for her," Sulu explains his justification for coming.

"So were the boys…oh and not looking like wimps," Jack adds. "They are getting to that stage. Ronin most of all but John and Cameron's competitive streaks are getting more pronounced. Oh to be young and indestructible," Jack sighs wistfully.

"Ronin is a good kid," Sulu comments about Jack's oldest son.

"He is. I'm glad I found him," Jack says solemnly.

"Which is why I hate to say this Jack but the kids need more supervision," Sulu dives straight to the issue bothering him.

"Oh," Jack scans the area processing what Sulu has said. "What do you mean supervision? We have 424 adults on a ship? How much more supervision do you think they need?" Jack suddenly feels like he is in a conversation with Sam. He knows the topic but somehow does not understand it.

Sulu turns blunt. "Erika has a crush on Ronin and I am not sure that is a good idea."

Jack's confusion clears up immediately. "Oh that kind of supervision," Jack scratches his head. Jack definitely feels like he is in a conversation with his wife. Sam blind-sides him all the time but then she handles the issue. Here he is the one required to give an answer. Jack does not have a problem doing this unless Sam has already set some rules. "If you're worried about ...you know," Jack wiggles his head hoping not to have to say the words. This conversation has come faster than he planned.

"Yes Jack that is exactly what I am worried about," Sulu's face is dead serious. Jack can't believe Sulu would even think that is going on.

"Sulu he's only 13 and knows better. Secondly he shouldn't even be thinking about things he should know better about thinking," Jack can hear himself rambling but can't stop.

"Yeah but they are only going to get older. I don't want her making the same mistakes I did. You are damn stupid at that age. You think you are invincible. Nothing can affect you until it does," Sulu says solemnly.

"Thirteen is a bit young to be making mistakes like that don't you think," Jack defends his son praying it is a pre-emptive gesture. Ronin can't be involved with Erika that way. Hell he just asked for a new video game last week.

"I met Erika's mom at 14. Her name was Phoebe Ogawa." Sulu lets a small smile cross his face remembering Phoebe as a kid. "Her dad was Japanese but her mom was American. She had a hard time then they transferred from Japan to San Fran but I liked her instantly. We were close like Erika and Ronin. Almost inseparable."

"Which led to faster relations," Jack sums up the story and the problem now facing Sulu.

"Not that fast," Sulu jokes, "but yeah. We were on the co-ed fencing team in middle school. Two years later things got more serious. By seventeen, I was a father." Sulu pokes at the fire distractedly. "I never saw it coming. I mean we were so careful always."

"Damn," Jack is not quite sure what to say. Every guy at seventeen, knows the risks but never heeds them. Jack himself had a scare or two before Sam. He is abruptly brought back into the conversation by Sulu's next statement.

"And the bitch of it was she never said a word. Not one about getting pregnant until I was 22."

Jack sits stunned by Sulu's revelation. "Not a word. None at all," Jack finds it hard to believe you couldn't know your girlfriend was pregnant.

"Nope. Her parents felt she had ruined her life. They moved literally overnight. Phoebe came over to my house on a Friday all upset…crying. I thought it was just a girl thing. Phoebe and her parents were not close. The fought all the time," Sulu shares remembering his junior year of high school. "On this night in particular she asked me if I ever thought of running away."

"Did you," Jack can't help but think of this story as some damn chick flick.

"Hell no I laughed. I had a decent relationship with my parents for a 16-year-old kid. I told her go home. Call me in the morning like I always did. I thought it was only girl drama," Sulu looks like he wishes he could go back in time.

"Didn't go over well," Jack throws a few more sticks into the fire.

"No," Sulu shakes his head in regret. "She kissed me goodbye, said she would comm me in the morning, but never did. On Monday, I waited for her at school but she never showed. Eventually I found out she moved. I was so pissed at her." Jack shakes head in surprise. "I thought how the hell could you just leave and not say a word."

"They just left…skedaddled…like a thief in the night. The whole family," Jack needs clarification. The O'Neill's move was abrupt but still took a month. The boys made that the most unbearable month of Jack's life. Maybe there was something to the Ogawa's throwing everything in a suitcase and taking off.

"So guess what a surprise it was on grad day from the academy she showed up." Sulu continues the story, "Oh and not only with a 5 year old kid but a guy named Hank Cooper. After five years, her first words to me were that she and Hank were going to be married in a month. I hugged her and said congratulations. I mean I had not seen her in five years. I had moved on. I wished her luck and a happy life."

"Makes sense," Jack agrees.

"Then the bomb was dropped," Sulu exhales leaning back against a tree.

"Erika was yours," Jack finishes the statement.

"Bingo," Sulu makes a shooting motion at Jack. "Turned out Hank wanted to adopt her and needed my signature."

"Are you shitting me," Jack says astounded.

"Phoebe said it was for the best. Apparently, Hank had met her six months after Erika was born. I shook Hank's hand. Told him thanks for everything he had done but I was not signing anything. I got a lawyer and a blood test two hours after receiving my commission. We shared custody for exactly four years and 12 days. I got Erika when I was dirt side. Phoebe and Hank turned out to be decent about it. Even gave my parents time with Erika when I was space side. Things were going great until Phoebe got pregnant again. By now, the Cooper family had grown to three with a new one on the way. Hank had one from a previous relationship and Phoebe was pregnant for the third time. Erika hated Hank's daughter Melanie so she said she wanted to live with me. I was stunned. I met with Hank and Phoebe only to find out they were moving to some hippy farm commune on Delta Omicon 5." Jack stiffens at the name of the planet. "It was started by some freak ass hippies called Barb and Ben. They were going to live off the land like in the twentieth century. Erika begged me to keep her. I went to Jim not sure, how I was going to pull off being a single father and the helmsman of the _Enterprise_. Jim did what he does best. He made it work. He convinced Bones to bring Joanna who was having issues with Jocelyn and Clay." Sulu starts to laugh for the first time in this conversation. "Jim put out the word that if anyone had kids between 10 and 12 and wanted the _Enterprise_ for an assignment he would take them. You know that is why he went for you don't you? There was not a rush on Star Fleet personnel with preteen kids wanting a five year assignment."

"And I thought it was my cunning abilities and winsome personality," Jack jokes dryly.

"Bones and I were not thrilled it was two boys but four kids were better than two kids," Sulu stretches the kinks out of his shoulder muscles. He knows he will be stiff by morning from hacking his way through the brush. "So my point is I can't have Erika making the same mistakes. Maybe if we just agree to the same rules you and Jim have with John and Kate," Sulu says hopefully.

"Um Kate," Jack's face makes Sulu break out in a deep laugh.

"Oh hell," Sulu chuckles getting a scowl from Jack. "Don't worry Jack. I only found out through Erika. She was complaining one night when I told her I did not want Ronin over when I was not in our quarters. She told me you have no such rules with John and Kate. I got the "it's so unfair speech". I told her there is no way that happens."

"Absolutely," Jack says without an ounce of confidence. He hopes his vague answer will suffice until he talks to Samantha.

Sulu's brow furrows. "What does that mean exactly Jack? Do you know where John is or not?"

"He says they are studying and such," Jack confesses being out of the O'Neill family loop causing Sulu to laugh harder. "I had no reason not to believe him…or Ronin. Why is that so funny," Jack demands running his hands over his face.

"You had a 66% chance of hitting the Captains daughter and I can tell you Jim has nooooooooo idea. I just I asked him about changing my shift and he gladly took the Charlie shift." Sulu can barely speak through his laughter. Said Kate loved having him gone so she could get her work done in quiet."

"Hardy har har. Sam has a handle on this. I know she knows," Jack says confidently. "You think she knows?"

"So you um want the first watch," Sulu wipes his eyes laughing.

"Sure, I'll take first watch. I need time to think. I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. Thanks Sulu," Jack mutters adjusting his pulse rifle in his lap.

"Wake me for my shift," Sulu says trying to get as comfortable as possible.


End file.
